


Catch Me, I'm Falling: Collection

by EffortlesslyOpulent



Series: catch me [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artist Clarke Griffin, Athlete Lexa, BABY CLEXA STUFF, CRACK ONESHOTS, F/F, Fluff, I'm talking PROPOSALS, It's a lot okay, Weddings, cmif, it's basically YEARS worth of content for this AU, oneshots, that I stockpiled away on my google site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyOpulent/pseuds/EffortlesslyOpulent
Summary: Follow the rest of the "Catch Me, I'm Falling" Series through oneshots and smaller additions. Includes their teenage shenanigans, some college oneshots, adult life, career moves, proposals, weddings, honeymoon, a baby- ALL the fluff, featuring our very own Airbud and Awkward.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: catch me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582547
Comments: 42
Kudos: 271





	1. Lexa's Mom Reacts to the Prom Bill (Highschool: Fluff/Humor)

**Author's Note:**

> As part of my efforts to move my entire library of fic work to AO3- here's the big one. Everything I've written for CMIF. Since 2016. I've ATTEMPTED to upload them in chronological order and I'll be updating this with more additions frequently, until it's up to date! 
> 
> *Love it or hate it- these have already been written and I'm just moving them here so please, if you're gonna shout at me about character development or something, realize it's a bit too late for that.

#  HSAU DRABBLE: The Prom Bill

**Prompt: Clexa broke the bed on prom night in HSAU. Lexa’s mom gets the bill, and confronts Lexa.**

Lexa resurfaced in Indra’s immaculate kitchen, whistling to herself as she opened the fridge door, appreciating the cool breeze from within. It was summer, and as much as she adored curling up like a cat, pressed against Clarke’s side as they marathoned movies, she enjoyed the slight relief from the sweltering heat.

“Alexandria.”

Lexa nearly jumped when she heard her mother’s voice, questioning, and yet as cool and solid as the marble counter she was leaning against, elegant Chanel reading glasses on the bridge of her nose. Her eyebrows, shaped to perfection, were raised curiously.

Lexa could always see her resemblance stemming more from her father. However, occasionally, her mother became the spitting image of her.

Either way, Lexa was at an aesthetically pleasing advantage, to say the least.

“Mother?” Lexa blinked.

“Are you looking for Indra to come down here and give you a good talking-to?”

“…No.” Lexa leaned back, shutting the fridge door.

“Then maybe, let’s not turn her kitchen into an ice skating rink by leaving the door that widely open.” Anastasia clucked, and even in that, she seemed elegant.

“Sorry.” Lexa muttered, turning her attention to her mother, who was standing over a black folder, simultaneously scrolling through her phone with an inquisitive gaze. “You wouldn’t protect me?”

“From Indra?” Anastasia blinked, glancing up fully at Lexa for the first time.

“Yes.” Lexa clarified, reaching for a glass from the cabinet beside her.

“Oh, darling,” Anastasia laughed. “I think, these days, you’re in a better shape to protect me. Look at you.”

At that, Lexa blushed and a small smile spread on her cheeks as she poured herself a glass of sparkling lemonade, grabbing one for Clarke as well, who had no doubt fallen asleep in the time since she’d gotten up.

“Is that the sparkling pink lemonade?” Anastasia queried. At Lexa’s nod, she smiled faintly. “Well, be a darling and pour me one.”

Lexa did as she was told, feeling ever so much like the obedient little girl she used to be, longing for her mother’s attention.

“Come here.” Anastasia beckoned silently, and Lexa obeyed, bringing the glass and settling it on the counter before Anastasia’s folder. “Let me look at you.” She murmured, suddenly perfectly playing the role of a mother, tilting Lexa’s chin, admiring her tall prominent cheekbones, and lush lips. She took in Lexa’s eyes, her jawline, her pearly smile.

Lexa froze as Anastasia cupped her cheeks, and Lexa’s body belied her expressionless stance - she leaned into her mother’s touch, eager to feel what she hadn’t felt in years.

“My god, you’re so beautiful. My baby.” Anastasia whispered, and Lexa fought incredibly hard to stave off any overwhelming displays of emotion, settling for a smile. “I can see why Clarke is so head over heels for you.”

Lexa’s cheeks burned dark pink as Anastasia pulled Lexa into a hug that was instantly reciprocated, forming a tight embrace as Lexa wrapped her arms around her mother, realizing how Clarke must have felt every day when she came home to Abby.

It was wonderful, the warmth.

“So.” Anastasia broke the silence, leaning back from the embrace as she glanced at her phone. “How’s Clarke? I missed her, coming in.”

Lexa smiled comfortably at the subject of her affections. “She’s probably napping, now. But she’s fine. She’ll want to see you before she leaves for dinner.”

“Oh, of course. And what are you two doing all day, now that the trappings of school are over?” Anastasia quipped.

Lexa quirked a smile at that. “Watching movies. Wasting our youth, as you and father put it.”

Anastasia smirked. “And that’s all?”

Lexa balked. Oh, in her moment of tenderness and joy, she’d forgotten her mother’s (who was first and foremost, a psychologist) tendency to play games.

And Lexa had just walked right into one.

“Do you know what I’m doing, Alexandria?” Ana pressed, smirk fully-fledged.

“…Taxes?” Lexa tried weakly.

“Hardly.” Ana scoffed. “I’m reviewing the charges made to our credit account. Which, as I remembered, you have a platinum card to.”

“…For necessities.” Lexa reasoned in a soft, unchallenging tone.

“Yes, necessities.” Anastasia’s grin was cheshire. “May I read the statement back to you? Make sure everything is in order? You know how hard your father and I work to provide everything for you. This is just a precaution.”

Lexa groaned. “Mother, please-” she was interrupted by a crisp beginning note of Anastasia’s tirade.

“On May 27th, your card shows a $134 purchase from Victoria’s Secret in the mall.” Anastasia began in a voice that left no room for argument. “Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but- Bras typically aren’t that expensive, and furthermore- you never came home with bags.”

Lexa groaned. Oh, no.

“There’s absolutely no shame in buying lingerie for your girlfriend, Alexandria.” Ana smirked. “Am I correct?”

“…yes.” Lexa grumbled. “This is an invasion of privacy.”

“So is using your parents’ credit card without discretion.” Ana tutted. “Now, the next charge here is for room service. Champagne- which, I am excusing, by the way- chocolate covered strawberries, and cream.” Ana continued. “…And a fresh order of…towels.”

Lexa’s jaw was agape, her cheeks red. How much more mortifying was this going to get?

“Now, this much is necessary, I understand your urges as a teenager, and your need to impress with all your assets, but-”

“Mom, please.” Lexa groaned. “We are NOT having this conversation.”

Anastasia smirked. “Fine. For my final…verification…why exactly was the account charged nearly five-hundred dollars with the note: ‘Repairs’?”

Lexa made an inhuman noise at that. “…Five hundred?” She repeated unsurely.

“That’s correct.” Ana nodded. “So, I believe an explanation is in order.”

Lexa took a step back, breathing in rapidly through her nose. “I…um…Have no idea.”

“Really?” Anastasia frowned. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Lexa lied, heart racing as the memories of Clarke groaning, spent on the sheets before her, flooded her brain.

“Well the card hasn’t been stolen, since you so kindly treated everyone to dinner with it last night.” Anastasia pretended to rub her chin in thought. “What ever could have happened? I suppose I could just call the hotel-”

“-No!” Lexa blinked. There was no way out. She had to bite the bullet. Oh, god, she was cornered. Anastasia had caught onto their antics all night, and was moving in for the kill. She had no choice but to come clean.

“The bedframe,” Lexa groaned. “We broke the bed frame…and a little part of the wall, too.”

Where Lexa had expected a smug look of victory, or even a disapproving glare, she found shock. Pure shock.

So her mother hadn’t exactly guessed that.

Oops.

“Alexandria…” Anastasia began, taking her glasses off and setting them on the counter, blinking owlishly as she turned to face Lexa fully. “How on earth did you manage to break a bedframe?”

Lexa bit her lip. “…We were jumping on the bed?”

Anastasia snorted, her hands on her hips. “I’m a lot of things, Lexa, but I’m not daft. I know you were having sex. I just can’t imagine the amount of force you would need to-”

“-It was different.” Lexa blurted out.

Anastasia paused, and then suddenly paled, as if the vision physically pained her. “OH! You mean-”

“Yes. I wore….I had…a…I used a ….” Lexa fumbled, cheeks burning, feeling entirely too unpleasant for her own tastes.

Anastasia rolled her eyes. “You’re not five, Lexa. A strap on? A dildo?”

Lexa shook her head, looking as if puking was at the top of her to-do list. “MOM!” She admonished, voice faltering, hands nearly shaking. “You…you can’t say that!”

Anastasia snorted. “What, as if I didn’t experiment in college myself?”

Lexa froze. “No….” She groaned, trying to shuck the mental images from her poor, addled brain. “No no no….”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. People would kill for such an open parent.” Anastasia scoffed. “Now, about your technique, sweetie- thrusting isn’t as barbaric as it seems. There’s actually a method to the madness. And if you’re out there breaking beds, maybe you haven’t-”

“Who’s breaking beds?” Anya whistled as she sauntered into the kitchen. “Hey, Aunt Ana.”

“Anya!” Anastasia clapped her hands together in delight. “Could I borrow you momentarily?”

“Borrow me?” Anya smirked. “Sure, what’s this about?”

“None of your business.” Lexa gritted.

“What can you tell me about prom night? We were discussing Alexandra’s sexual mishaps-”

“It was not a mishap.” Lexa snapped, and Anya grinned.

“No way. This is too good.” Anya hopped up on the counter beside Lexa. “So, when we were checking out, I heard some people complaining about the noise.”

“Pray tell.” Anastasia encouraged, and Lexa rolled her eyes, though her interest was piqued.

“They said, and I quote, ‘Some Clarke dude was having way too much fun’” Anya concluded with a smirk.

“What?!” Lexa turned, astounded. “That doesn’t even make sense, I wasn’t the one screaming while I rocked into-” Lexa covered her mouth, and Anya and Anastasia exchanged evil glances. “You just made that up, didn’t you Anya?”

Anya smirked. “Someone’s insecure.”

Anastasia sighed. “Alexandria, it’s okay to be insecure.”

“Yeah, baby cousin.” Anya cooed in an overly childish voice, pinching Lexa’s cheeks. “Was it your first time like a big girl?”

“I hate you.” Lexa growled, but it was more from embarrassment than malice. “No family should have this conversation.”

“Alexandria.” Ana tutted. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with wanting a healthy, lively sexual relationship with your partner. We just want to make sure you’re satisfying her, while-”

“Of course I am.” Lexa snapped defensively.

“What’s your technique?” Anya grinned, leaping off the counter. “With your ego? Gonna guess you topped, I could see you possessively kind of-”

Lexa shoved her back, rolling her eyes. “Disgusting.” She muttered. Even if it was kind of true.

“Did you do a sort of…” Anastasia rocked forward, gripping the counter, and Anya spat out the water she’d moved to sip, laughing uproariously while Lexa squeaked in actual fear.

“No demonstrations!” Lexa uttered in disbelief. “What’s wrong with you? We need that counter to eat!”

“Oh, that reminds me of the night you were conceived!” Anastasia smiled fondly at the memory, Anya barked out a laugh, and Lexa began coughing uncontrollably. “Fashion week, Paris. Your father was giving me the look all evening, but you see- we were seated next to the ambassador of-”

“Mother.” Lexa panted, clutching her chest as she wheezed. “Please. I’m begging you.”

“Well, I’m just trying to relate, darling. I mean, the sex was good. Good enough to make you! We weren’t necessarily trying for children. I wanted to wait another year or so, but-”

“Are you saying I was an accident?” Lexa gaped, eyes comically wide.

“I love this family.” Anya grinned, her body shaking with laughter.

“More like an unexpected byproduct of an amazing night together with your father.” Anastasia replied dreamily. “And if I can pass down the technique, I’d be-”

“THAT is where I draw the line.” Lexa practically screeched. “Oh my god. Oh my god. I need bleach.”

Anastasia chuckled. “Well, I won’t be surprised when you come begging for wisdom.”

“There are websites for that….And I perform just fine!” Lexa shouted over her shoulder as she snatched Clarke’s drink off the counter, hurrying back to the guest room at an unprecedented pace, nearly barreling Aden over as she shut the door behind her.

Clarke, in all her beautiful glory, was sprawled out on Lexa’s bed, reading a magazine, glancing up curiously when Lexa came in, panting.

“Y’know what’s weird about Angelina Jolie’s- whoa. Babe. You look sick.” Clarke furrowed her brow as she pushed off the bed, standing to take the glass from Lexa’s hand, setting it down on her desk. “You okay?” Clarke cooed, pressing the back of her hand against Lexa’s forehead, testing for a fever.

“I…um…” Lexa cleared her throat unsurely, eyes regarding Clarke with a vulnerable, virid gaze. “Clarke, do you remember prom?”

Clarke blinked in surprise, laughing slightly awkwardly. “Uh, yeah, I remember prom. Which was, what, less than a month ago? Why, what is it?”

“Do you remember…the hotel?” Lexa clarified, making a sort of awkward little cocking motion with her hips - in a motion with far less conviction than her mother did just a few moments prior - causing Clarke to snort with laughter.

Clarke’s laughter subsided and she bit her lip. “Um, yeah baby, I remember the sex. Our best night so far, as I recall. Why? Lex, what’s gotten into you?”

“…How was my performance?” Lexa asked suddenly, remembering her mother’s words.

“…Earth shattering. Or…bed shattering.” Clarke smirked.

“Was I too rough?” Lexa was on Clarke’s last statement before she had a second to breathe.

Clarke’s smile softened as she reached forward to brush a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear. “No.” She reassured. “You were perfect. Why would you bring this up now?”

“….No reason.” Lexa cleared her throat shaking her head. “It’s just…my mom knows. She um, she even asked me about it.”

“Oh.” Clarke’s eyes widened as she blinked several times, processing the information. “She uh…she knows?”

“Yeah.” Lexa muttered. “She even offered to show me a few techniques…I think.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke grinned, tugging Lexa back to bed, flopping down beside her. “Your mom’s a secret babe.”

“Ugh, Clarke.” Lexa made a face. “Please, it was disturbing enough as is. My mom knows we have sex.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics. “I’m pretty sure that was a given, Lex.” Clarke chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her hapless girlfriend’s lips. “And at least now we don’t have to worry about hiding the package.”

Lexa sat up instantly, ears burning. “What package?” She demanded.

Clarke gave her a comical smile. “Um, the….toy? The one we ordered together?”

Lexa groaned, burying her face in Clarke’s neck. “Don’t tell me we put it on my credit card.”


	2. Clarke's Tattoo Oneshot (Pre College: Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke surprises Lexa with her new tattoo.

_ A.N: This would have happened before Paris, because Lexa certainly would have noticed, but for the sake of romantic ideals I’m making it right after Lexa opens the door on Clarke at Polis U in their new apartment, right where the fic ended! _

* * *

“Welcome home, Clarke.” The words echoed in Clarke’s mind, swimming in its own elation at the excitement of being in Lexa’s arms, breathing in her oh so wonderful scent.

Lexa was here.

Her Lexa.

“I….” Clarke was still trying to breathe, still trying to recollect her thoughts, her words, her composure, as she sobbed weakly into Lexa’s neck. She knew it was a bit dramatic to be crying the way she was. But the realization that was dawning on her was nothing short of incredible.

“Hi.” Lexa murmured, rubbing her back. “Sorry if I scared you, Clarke.”

“Scared me?” Clarke mumbled, swallowing the lump in her throat as she began to shake, to laugh with such a hysterical tone. “This is…Lexa. How are you here?”

“I took a very expensive redeye flight.” Lexa grinned, pulling back so that she could nuzzle Clarke’s nose, the two of them still pressed against the doorway.

“How long are you here for?” Clarke breathed, biting her lip as her eyes found Lexa’s, glinting with amusement.

No, Clarke wasn’t dense. She simply didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“…And where is here, by the way?” Clarke’s voice cracked on the last few syllables, and Lexa smirked, feeling Clarke’s legs tighten around her waist slightly.

“I think you know, love.” Lexa murmured softly, nudging Clarke with her nose. “This is home.”

And that opened the floodgate of tears once more as Clarke expelled a fresh round of tears, kissing Lexa sloppily, arms tight around her neck as Lexa held her nearly effortlessly, used to the feel of her girlfriend in her arms.

“This is our apartment.” Lexa announced in a lofty voice that reminded Clarke of the first day they’d met. “We will live here together, where we will both be attending Polis University…unless I can’t read as well as I thought.” Lexa teased, and she earned a snort of laughter in the dip of her shoulder from where Clarke buried her face.

Lexa turned and shifted Clarke’s weight so that she was more evenly distributed as Lexa moved further into the building. By the entrance there was a small closet for coats, shoes, umbrellas, that sort of thing. Lexa moved past that into what was the main living room, already furnished with a couch, a coffee table, and an excessively large television, which Clarke assumed was for Lexa’s “game viewing” needs.

Needless to say, Clarke was still in tears, clutching Lexa as she gave her tour, similar to a koala moving about the house on a particularly mobile eucalyptus tree.

“…Are those…succulents…on our balcony?” Clarke breathed, peering over Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa scoffed. “But of course.”

Clarke grinned into Lexa’s shoulder, her body shaking with laughter that soothed Lexa’s soul. “That’s so…domestic and gay.”

“Funny, that’s my middle name.” Lexa smirked as she shuffled towards the kitchen, which had a tall table off to the side, where Clarke imagined they’d be eating breakfasts, lunches, dinners together, for four years.

It was all such a perfect dream come true.

“To our left is the kitchen, where we can set things on fire while we make out.” Lexa smiled genuinely when Clarke barked out a laugh, giving Lexa an extra affectionate squeeze.

“How did you get this place furnished?” Clarke murmured in awe, taking in the hallway that led to the bedroom, body tingling with excitement.

They were going to share a bedroom. Like an actual married couple.

“…Just wait.” Lexa replied cockily, “-till you see our room.”

“You going to carry me through the threshold?” Clarke teased.

Lexa paused, hand sliding under Clarke’s legs, adjusting her so that she was holding her bridal style, Clarke’s arms still fastened around her neck.

For the first time since their kisses, Clarke could see Lexa’s soft, loving features gazing down at her.

“Hey pretty girl.” Clarke whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips, in the soft mid morning glow that the sun cast over their apartment windows.

“Hi.” Lexa murmured against her lips, clutching Clarke as if she were the most sacred thing in the world. “Are you ready to see our room?”

“Yes.” Clarke nodded, taking in Lexa’s scent once more. Everything was so…perfect. Hazy, dream-like, flawless. Words couldn’t describe the euphoria Clarke felt coursing through her body.

Lexa carried her past the threshold, and Clarke’s eyes widened as she took in the room, already set up with furniture from both of their old rooms.

The bed was king sized, but Clarke knew she and Lexa would only take up about a fourth of it, as they often crushed themselves together when they were sleeping. But of course…beds had many purposes.

Golden light flooded through the windows, illuminating a double desk, a decent sized bookcase, filled with Clarke’s favorites from home, along with Lexa’s. (Of course, candles were scattered throughout the room).

But one thing caught Clarke’s eye the most.

Jake’s record player, in all its glory, was sitting atop an end table in the corner of the room, collection of records shining beneath it in a neat stack.

Of course Lexa would.

Once again, and this wasn’t surprising, considering who she was dating- Clarke Griffin was speechless. She gently felt herself detaching from Lexa as she took small steps across the room, noting Lexa nervously fidgeting behind her, hands behind her back like a lost puppy, waiting for Clarke’s approval.

As if Clarke could even protest? As if a single thing could be said about the perfection Lexa had created?

Clarke’s lower lip trembled as she turned to Lexa, forcing a deep breath. “L…Lex.”

Lexa’s brows shot up as she stepped forward, tentatively, eyes scanning the room for some flaw she might have missed. “Clarke.” Her voice cracked slightly as she took in Clarke’s glassy eyes and her slightly parted mouth. This was, admittedly, her worst fear. Her biggest nightmare. What if Clarke didn’t like the living arrangements? What if Clarke was too overwhelmed at the thought of living with Lexa? Lexa began spiraling. “Love, tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll fix it, okay? Nothing is set in stone, I can do whatever you-”

“Lexa!” Clarke snapped out of her dreamy stupor, frowning as she stepped forward, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “Baby. Breathe.” Clarke’s husky voice was accompanied by a faint smile when she saw Lexa’s face scrounge up into one of adorable confusion. “I love it. I fucking love everything. I’m just overwhelmed. You….you brought the record player. You remembered my books. You definitely coordinated with my mom, didn’t you?”

Lexa nodded somewhat shyly, hands finding purchase at Clarke’s hips.

Sometimes, Clarke remembered, Lexa was just a vulnerable little girl. And that was perfectly fine. Clarke adored every piece of her fragile heart.

“…You like it?” Lexa’s voice was flooded with relief as she nodded.

“I love it. And I love you.” Clarke murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then her nose, and finally her lips, cherishing every touch. “It somehow makes me fall even more in love with you.” she drawled as she took hold of Lexa’s hands, turning them around so that the back of Lexa’s legs hit the edge of their new bed.

Lexa uttered a soft, “Clarke.” As Clarke pushed her back onto the bed, predatorily climbing over her. Her eyes were wide with wonder, the golden light setting her olive skin and brunette hair ablaze as she fell back past the rays, onto the cloudlike sheets she’d spent the morning laying out.

“All this does is make me love you more.” Clarke murmured, straddling Lexa with a knee on either side of her waist, hands coming down on either side of Lexa’s head, narrowly avoiding her hair, splayed back against the sheets. “All this does is make me want more with you.” Clarke admitted, voice husky and low.

“I want to live with you.” Clarke hummed, angling her lips to attack Lexa’s neck in a flurry of kisses, smirking when she felt Lexa writhe beneath her. “I want to stay up late, party with you, study with you, watch games together, spend weekends together, cook together, clean together…” Clarke listed her fantasy in soft words laced with adoration, as her kisses made their way towards Lexa’s jaw. “I want to live with you, graduate with you…” her soft kisses were crossing the sharp line of Lexa’s jaw, meeting her lips. “…Marry you…” She groaned as she rocked her hips forward against Lexa’s abs, causing her girlfriend to grunt. “…Have your children…” She bit softly on Lexa’s lips, encouraged by her whine.

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned, tongue clicking sharply on the “k”. She paused, hands reaching up to cup Clarke’s rosy cheeks, eyes finding her gaze, charged with electric, intense, fiery love. “I love you. I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

“Of course I’m happy. I’m with you.” Clarke nuzzled Lexa’s nose, the two of them breathing deeply, memorizing the moment, the warmth, the scent, the taste of one another.

This was real. This was happening. They were living together.

They were going to wake up next to each other, spend every second in between just being themselves, being best friends in a careless love, and spend every night loving each other to sleep.

Life hadn’t been particularly kind to Clarke, before Lexa.

But this was a complete reversal of fortune, a rainbow at the end of a beaten, ugly path.

“You just give me so much.” Clarke interrupted Lexa’s soft humming as she stroked Lexa’s hair. “I will never be able to repay you for any of this.”

Lexa looked taken aback, offended at the mere suggestion. “I don’t do anything for you with expectation of repayment. I do things for you because your smile is my everything, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart fluttered once more at the admission, leaning back up, guiding Lexa’s hands to her hips. “I have something to give to you. It’s not nearly as much…”

Lexa’s brow furrowed at the way Clarke was suggestively tugging at her shirt, lifting it off to reveal her bra clad chest, a deliciously inviting sight, but somewhat surprising to Lexa.

Was Clarke talking about sex? Did she feel that inclined to pay Lexa back? Had Lexa given her the impression that everything she’d done wasn’t out of pure love?

Clarke suggestively bit her lip, rising to shimmy out of her shorts, but Lexa stopped her, putting a hand on her wrist.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice was anxious. “You don’t have to-”

“Shhh.” Clarke smiled at her, and Lexa’s apprehensions fell away. This was something else entirely. “I got you something.”

Got her something? What could it have been? A new piece of lingerie? Why was Clarke stripping? Questions raced through Lexa’s mind as Clarke stood just enough to slide her shorts off, revealing lacy black panties that matched her bra, hugging her hips tightly.

“I didn’t know you’d be here, with me.” Clarke murmured, Lexa’s hands sitting on her hips. “So, I wanted part of you with me, you know?”

Lexa shook her head, watching Clarke’s shy expression as she gently removed Lexa’s hands from her hips, settling them lower on her thighs, so that she could peel back the corner of her panties, revealing her hip bone on the left side.

“This is for you.” Clarke whispered as she moved her hand, revealing the sight to Lexa.

Lexa gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as her emerald gaze honed in on Clarke’s hipbone, taking in the artistry that was etched into her skin.

And there it was. Clarke’s tattoo, her grand secret that she’d kept, hoping to use it as a reminder that Lexa was hers, that her bond with Lexa was unbreakable, that their relationship could survive long distances.

It was a hallowed infinity sign, with black, ribboned ink that captured its delicate curves and twists. In the bottom half of the symbol, tips of what were supposedly, tall forest trees lined the skyline, which then faded into a sketched cosmos of stars.

But the infinity sign was special. It was dripping, towards the ends, in the exact way Lexa’s “war paint” did when she took the field at Arkadia. 

Lexa was astounded. Unable to form words. It was the greatest gift, the highest compliment, the most beautiful thing she’d ever witnessed.

The earth and the sky. The forest and the stars. Lexa and Clarke.

Based on the painting Clarke had showcased for Lexa. Clarke had redid the design with a pencil sketch on a much smaller scale, and taken it to the same place Lexa had gotten her bicep tattoos from.

“You can touch, baby.” Clarke murmured as she took hold of Lexa’s long, almost shaking fingers, dragging the tips across the soft flesh, marked by the essence of their love.

Lexa leaned forward, mouth agape as she felt Clarke’s skin, softly running her fingers over it.

“Those are your eyes.” Clarke nudged her softly, a smile in place.

“I…noticed.” Lexa swallowed audibly, glancing up at Clarke with wide, amazed eyes.

“…Do you like it?” Clarke asked, her husky tone suddenly soft and unassuming, a result of her anxiety and fear regarding Lexa’s opinion. “Is it too much? I just-”

Lexa cut her off by leaning forward, pressing her lips to the soft flesh, kissing Clarke delicately, lovingly, blinking back her own tears.

“I just wanted to give you something.” Clarke sighed dreamily, tucking a lock of Lexa’s hair behind her ear.

“You give me everything.” Lexa breathed, hugging Clarke as she leaned her head against Clarke’s abdomen. “This is the most beautiful gift I’ve ever received, Clarke.” Her voice was shaky with uneven emotion.

Clarke’s smile was unwavering as she leaned forward, hands tangling in Lexa’s soft, lustrous mane.

“May I thank you properly?” Lexa murmured, lips pressed against Clarke’s bare abdomen, sending tingles up Clarke’s spine.

“Always.” Clarke grinned as Lexa peeled Clarke’s panties down her legs, lips beginning their descent from Clarke’s abs.

* * *

“Lex!” Clarke giggled, swatting away Lexa’s hand, and failing, as Lexa tugged her back down under the covers of their previously untouched bed, both naked and still panting from their…ceremonious “breaking in” of the new apartment.

“Stay with me.” Lexa pouted teasingly, and Clarke acquiesced, rolling straight into her arms.

“I, unlike some quarterback stars, need to register and get my shit sorted.” Clarke huffed indignantly, legs tangling with Lexa’s as they began their subconscious game of footsie once more.

“Oh, that’s funny.” Lexa smirked, eyes flashing like the cocky smartass Clarke knew her to be.

“What’s funny?” Clarke propped herself up on one elbow, smiling curiously as she ran her fingers over Lexa’s smirk, freezing in surprise when Lexa kissed her hand.

“You don’t know that your badass quarterback star girlfriend has you all registered and signed up already.” Lexa grinned, watching Clarke gape in response.

“…but….but… The system didn’t have my information!” Clarke argued. “They even told me to come up here and get my mail!”

“…It is amazing how far the administration will go to cater to the will of a, and I quote, Fortune 500 heiress.” Lexa preened, nuzzling Clarke’s neck.

“You are such an arrogant little shit.” Clarke laughed, pressing her body against Lexa’s reveling in the feeling of being held.

“This is how you thank me?” Lexa scoffed, but she only wrapped her arms around Clarke tighter, feeling absolutely blissful.

“Fine. You’re my arrogant little shit.” Clarke corrected, pressing her lips against Lexa’s. “You ready for a round three, Woods?”

“…I have a personal goal, Clarke. Would you like to hear it?” Lexa quipped in a perky tone.

“Please tell me.” Clarke smiled at Lexa’s cute, childlike grin, leaning forward to steal a kiss from her cheek.

“I plan on making my name known to every apartment in this complex.” Lexa declared, puffing out her chest. “As is Woods family tradition, we introduce ourselves when we go to new places. It’s called networking.”

“Fascinating.” Clarke teased, stroking Lexa’s hair back, out of her face. “Do you want me to take a quick shower so we can go meet our neighbors? Isn’t it a bit early to have housewarming visits?”

Lexa smirked. “Oh, I intend on introducing myself in a much easier way.”

“What, a mass email?”

“No, Clarke, I’m going to have you screaming my name every night for the next month.” Lexa purred into her ear, hands gently smoothing over Clarke’s chest. “How does that sound?”

“….O..One sided.” Clarke stuttered as she leaned into Lexa’s hands.

“You can do it to me, too.” Lexa pouted sympathetically, and Clarke grinned at her softness, watching as Lexa’s lips began pressing softly against her chest, working their way down her stomach.

Clarke’s phone ringing suddenly pierced the air of their apartment, causing Clarke to groan, straining to reach the phone she’d dropped by her nightstand in her heated rush to reunite with Lexa.

“Don’t pick up.” Lexa pleaded.

“It’s my mom.” Clarke sighed.

“Oh, then you should.” Lexa acknowledged, softly stroking Clarke’s stomach where her lips had been moment before.

Clarke smiled as she ran a hand through Lexa’s hair, using the other to hold the phone and accept the call.

“Clarke? Honey? How are things going? Did you find….everything….alright?” Abby’s voice filled the speaker, overly obvious and absolutely brimming with excitement.

Clarke gasped suddenly when she felt Lexa’s lips descend, going devilishly into territory Clarke deemed “off-limits” for a phone call with her mother.

“Ah! Uh, yeah. Yeah. Mom. I found Lexa. And our apartment. It’s…I cried a lot.” Clarke informed her, trying to keep her voice from cracking as much as possible.

“Oh baby, isn’t Lexa amazing? She planned all of this since May!” Abby gushed.

Clarke’s insides were burning deliciously as Lexa glanced up at her, smirking, tongue drawn like a weapon. “Yeah!” Clarke agreed, perhaps a little too excitedly, her yelp following a particularly broad lick from her girlfriend. “Lexa’s an absolute…angel.”

Lexa snickered between Clarke’s thighs, but paused to press an open mouthed kiss on Clarke’s thigh, mouthing “I love you”.

Clarke’s heart melted as she gently scratched at Lexa’s scalp in acknowledgement.

“Yeah. Yes. I will, mom. I love you to- what?! You want to speak to Lexa?” Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise as she watched her girlfriend ascend, running a hand through her hair as she took the phone, slipping the other arm around Clarke.

“Hi Abby.” Lexa sounded as if she were talking to an old friend, and Clarke watched in amazement. Her girlfriend charmed the hell out of everyone, eventually, it seemed. “Yes, she’s very happy. What are we doing right now? Oh, we’re just…introducing ourselves to the neighbors…” Lexa smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Would you like to come over Mrs. Griffin? Clarke and I would love to have you right now.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. Not that she didn’t want her mom over to the apartment, or anything, but…she and Lexa had unfinished business.

“No? Oh, too bad. Why don’t we all get brunch tomorrow morning?” Lexa enthused, and Clarke grinned when Lexa murmured, “Love you too, Abby.” Before hanging up the call.

“Hey, hotshot, what was that about?” Clarke asked. “What if she took you up on your offer?”

“My parents are in town. They’re taking your mother out, they’re gonna see the local office and everything. You didn’t think I’d leave Abby out in the cold, did you?”

Clarke smiled dreamily. “You two are becoming friends. That’s…weird.”

“Well…We both have something very, very special in common.” Lexa leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Clarke’s. “I love you, Clarke. With all my heart.”

Clarke smiled, closing her eyes in content bliss as she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s lips, soaking in all the love behind Lexa’s words. “I love you too, Lexa. I’m excited.”

Lexa blinked curiously at Clarke’s confession, smiling against Clarke’s lips. “Excited? For what?”

“For school, with you. Life, with you. Everything, now that you’re here.”


	3. Babysitting Oneshot (College: Fluff/humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try their hand at baby sitting.

“Woods!” Lexa’s coach’s voice boomed in the corridor Clarke and Lexa were walking home through, tired from the day’s endless activities.

Lexa paused, turning on her heel, though her hand remained firmly locked with Clarke’s.

“Coach Davis?” Lexa straightened up slightly, and Clarke offered a smile in greeting at the man, who’d tilted his baseball cap in return.

“Woods! And Clarke. How are you?”

Clarke smiled at the fact that he’d gotten to know her so well after just a few meetings. Clearly, being a star player’s girlfriend had its merits.

“Well sir, and yourself?” Clarke replied politely, feeling Lexa’s thumb run over her hand comfortingly.

“Not bad.” He breathed, fatigued from a day of barking orders and supervising drills, no doubt. “But I could use a break. In fact, that’s why I stopped you, Lexa.”

“Me?” Lexa repeated a bit unsurely.

“Well. you and Clarke.” Coach Davis gave a fatherly smile. “The wife and I need a date night, and our sitter is out for the weekend. Lexa, you’re the most responsible kid I know, and if you take care of the twins for just a night…I’d appreciate it.”

Lexa blinked in surprise, about to open her mouth to utter ‘It’s my date night with Clarke’

Until Clarke elbowed her gently and said, “Saturday? Lexa and I would love to.”

Coach Davis grinned heartily, eyes twinkling with delight. “Really? That’d be fantastic. There’s nobody I’d trust more.”

Lexa nodded slowly. “Um…Yes, of course. We can have them over at the apartment.”

“I’m just a phone call away, and we live on campus too. Shouldn’t be any trouble trying to reach me.” he assured.

“Alright.” Lexa nodded as he assured that he’d contact her about it soon. “See you tomorrow, coach.”

And with that, Clarke and Lexa were left alone, back on their walk home. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lexa froze, wheeling around on Clarke.

“Baby?” Lexa asked gently. “Why’d you say yes? It was our date night. And you’re a little ball of stress, Clarke. You need to unwind.”

Clarke shrugged sheepishly, pausing to straighten Lexa’s collar, worrying her lip. “I know how important it is for you to have his approval, Lex.”

“Not at your expense.” Lexa murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “I know things haven’t been the easiest, for you…”

“Then help me unwind.” Clarke changed the subject.

“How? Tell me and I’ll do it in a heartbeat, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart melted at the words uttered from Lexa’s lips.

“Take me home and love me, Woods.”

Lexa was never more eager to follow a command.

* * *

“You’re really gorgeous.” Clarke murmured as Lexa strode into the living room beside her, pausing right before she was about to sit on the couch.

Lexa was blushing furiously, a shy smile finding its way to her lips, which were usually pulled back into a cocky smirk.

It was funny, how they still got that way around each other. The butterflies, the shy smiles, the “crush” mentality.

“I…” Lexa’s voice died in her throat, and she was unable to form words anymore. It was out of the blue- Clarke had been sketching on the couch, tongue poking out, and Lexa was almost certain that she wouldn’t have noticed her presence at all.

“I like your face.” Clarke murmured, tugging her down beside her. She paused to take in Lexa’s confused smile, deciding to elaborate further to avoid sounding like a total fool.

“Sorry. That sounded kind of barbaric.” Clarke chuckled softly, lifting her fingers up to Lexa’s face, dragging them slowly across her features. “I just…you’re really stunning. I love everything about your face. You have these high brow and cheek bones, and the most regal look. And your nose is so cute and small. And your lips are the sexiest I’ve ever seen. And then…you have this freckle, right here…” Clarke brushed her thumb against Lexa’s lips, causing her to gasp slightly and drop the book she was holding. “Can I draw your face right now?” Clarke whispered, somewhat shyly.

“That’s what you want to do for date night?” Lexa chuckled, but it came out as more of a croak.

Clarke nodded, pulling Lexa’s face to her lips. “I love you.”

Lexa hummed blissfully as Clarke peppered her face with kisses. “Clarke, I love you more.”

Clarke grinned and shook her head, giggling when Lexa’s fingers slid down her sides, tickling her as she advanced on her. Clarke’s laughter lit up Lexa’s world, and she grinned into the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“Okay, gorgeous. Off.” Clarke instructed, catching her breath as Lexa leaned off. “Be comfortable. We don’t have that much time anyway, so I’ll end up continuing this later.”

Lexa nodded obediently, glancing at Clarke in a smolder that sent her over the edge.

“I really hate that I’m so turned on by that.” Clarke grumbled, biting her lip as she lifted the edge of her sketchpad, and set to work.

It took about ten minutes until Lexa broke, unable to keep still with Clarke’s scratches and adorable tongue-poking displays of concentration.

Lexa whined and Clarke laughed, glancing up. “Had enough?”

“…I want to see.” Lexa pouted, but Clarke snapped the sketchbook shut, shaking her head.

“I should go shower.” Clarke murmured, but she was seized up by Lexa’s arms instead.

“Shower? The kids are going to be here soon. And I’ll need you.” Lexa protested, drawing Clarke into her lap.

“Me? I’ll be around.” Clarke sounded just a bit apprehensive, blue gaze facing the floor.

“I still want you with me.” Lexa sounded dejected. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Clarke shrugged, turning so that her head was on Lexa’s chest. “I just…” Her words trailed off, but Lexa could feel her apprehension.

It was adorable that she was worried about being liked by two childrens.

But Lexa knew better than to comment on it.

“I have a fantastic idea.” Lexa boasted, drawing the blanket from the edge of the couch and laying it over both of them. “We have some time until the kids come. Why don’t we get as much rest as we can?” Lexa prodded teasingly, dropping a kiss to Clarke’s head.

Clarke sighed. Napping with Lexa was one of life’s greatest gifts, if she had anything to say about it. Lexa was warm, her chest was the perfect pillow, and her arms were always tight around Clarke. Freshly showered, she smelled like vanilla.

And on top of that, her expressions when she was sleeping were some of the cutest Clarke had ever seen. Her nose sometimes scrunched up adorably, or her full lips would twitch into the softest smile.

“Okay.” Clarke conceded, burrowing into Lexa’s warmth, breathing in her scent.

Lexa seemed all too happy just to cradle a sleeping Clarke in her arms, closing her eyes.

Sleep came easily to both exhausted girls.

* * *

At the moment, Clarke was only sure of one thing.

Mere seconds before, there had been peace and quiet, Lexa holding Clarke and stroking her hair while they napped, the two of them soaking up the tranquility at the time.

Now, however, Clarke couldn’t even fathom the concept of peace and quiet.

It was a warzone.

There’d been a brief period of in-between, in which Lexa loitered at the door and received instructions from her somewhat haggard looking coach―this, Clarke now recognized, should have been the first sign of imminent danger―before she’d opened it more fully to allow the entrance of two small, unassuming, suspiciously adorable four-year-old twins.

Both with shocks of red hair and baby blue eyes, they were the picture of innocence. Rachel, the older―by ten minutes, she had dutifully parroted while her father chuckled and pushed her and her sister into the house―was slightly taller than Lily, whose hair was up in pigtails as opposed to Rachel’s ponytail.

They’d grinned and waved at their dad, who again thanked Lexa profusely for agreeing to watch them for the night, standing perfectly still―though Lily was twitching slightly and Rachel shifted on her feet, the second sign, Clarke now knew―until the door was closed and they were solely in the company of Clarke and Lexa, who were, at that moment, still woefully ignorant, optimistic young women.

That all changed with the closing of the door. 

(It wasn’t as dramatic as Clarke recounted, but still hectic all the same.)

“Tag! You’re it!” Clarke startled as a tiny hand pressed against her thigh, and then, like a shot, Lily and Rachel were scampering off in every-which-way.

“No!” Lexa yelped. “Don’t go in the kitchen! There are pointy things there!”

Clarke, likewise, went running after a giggling Lily, who had been the one to ‘tag’ her. The child slipped under the coffee table and Clarke, in a moment of mind-hazed panic, forgot that she wasn’t small enough to fit under, and gracelessly tripped over the coffee table, eliciting another peal of giggles from Lily, who took advantage of Clarke’s pain to slip away.

Lexa, alarmed by the sound of her girlfriend crashing over the coffee table, stumbled back into the living room, hindered by the addition of Rachel―who was apparently part koala―glued tightly around her leg.

“Clarke? Baby are you alright?”

She groaned in response, rubbing the top of her head as Lexa helped her up, and Rachel let go of Lexa’s leg so quickly it must have been on fire.

“You’re it!” she gasped, before again darting away.

Clarke and Lexa made eye contact for a long second, before a crash from the general direction of the bathroom caught their attention, and sighed.

So much for a peaceful night in.

After a half-hour session of child wrangling, Lily and Rachel were successfully situated on the floor with Lexa, who despite her constant football training, was rather out of breath.

“Do you guys wanna watch a movie?” Lexa asked them, and the two nodded enthusiastically in synchronization.

“We should watch Frozen!” Rachel cheered, and Lily pulled a face.

“We watched Frozen yesterday,” she pouted, “I wanna watch Bambi for animals.”

“But Bambi doesn’t have songs,” her sister argued back, and, before it could turn into an all-out war, Lexa cut in.

“How about we watch the Lion King?” she compromised. “Animals and singing.”

This appeared agreeable for the two of them, and Clarke slunk away quietly to make dinner as the opening notes to The Circle of Life resonated through their apartment. She and Lexa had gone out and bought what they assumed to be the essential nutrition for small children―mac n cheese and chicken nuggets, which were coincidentally very popular in the diet of a broke college student―and began preparing the easy-to-make food.

She kept a keen eye on Lexa with the girls, though, her heart melting somewhat at the sight of her badass girlfriend with two children climbing all over her and belting out the lyrics in a jumble of half-enunciated words to the song playing on the television.

“Alright girls,” she announced once the food was done, “what do you want first, mac n cheese, or nuggets?”

“Nuggets!” Lily chimed, at the same time Rachel yelled: “Mac n cheese!”

“I’ll be right back.”

When Clarke returned with a bowl and plate in hand, she saw Lily whispering conspiratorially in Lexa’s ear. However, children weren’t known for their subtlety, so she heard the girl’s words clearly, even with the dull roar of the tv in the background.

“She’s really pretty.” Lexa widened her eyes at the words before whispering―just as loudly―back.

“I think so too.”

This, of course, made both of the sisters exchange a knowing look with the other, and they accepted their food from Clarke with toothy smiles and a thank you.

“Clarke,” Rachel said after a moment, “do you think Lexa’s pretty?”

“The prettiest,” Clarke agreed, and Lexa scoffed.

“No, I definitely think that Clarke’s prettier, don’t you agree, Lily? Rachel?” They exchanged another glance before shrugging.

“I guess you can both be the prettiest,” Lily conceded. They returned to their food, until the girl piped up again.

“Are you two married?”

Lexa choked on a bite of the salad Clarke had made for her―because Lexa couldn’t (god forbid) eat chicken nuggets and mac and cheese―and her girlfriend quickly moved to hit her on the back firmly a few times.

“No, we aren’t,” she answered, though this only seemed to further the confusion flitting across Lily’s face.

“Why not?” she asked, innocently, and Clarke grinned and parroted the question back at her still recovering girlfriend. 

“Yeah, Lex, why not?”

“It makes sense to be married,” Rachel told Lexa, “especially cos you both think each other are super pretty.”

“And then you could be parents!” Lily agreed. “And have parent time.” She frowned. “I don’t know what parent time is but mommy and daddy say it’s fun.” Lexa pulled a face at the thought of her coach having parent time, before trying to formulate a response.

“I can’t marry Clarke because I don’t have a ring yet,” she told them.

“Then get one,” Rachel demanded, and Clarke laughed when Lexa rested her head in the palms of her hands.

“God they sound just like my mother.”

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

“What’s your job?”

The movie had ended and thus, the twins had decided that it was time for the Spanish Inquisition.

“Oh, Lexa and I are still in school―” Clarke’s attempted explanation of the American education system was cut off by Lily’s input.

“Lexa plays football,” she told her sister matter-of-factly, “remember? Daddy said she was on his team.”

“Ohh,” Rachel nodded, “makes sense.” She then turned the full force of her attention to Clarke. “What do you do?”

“Clarke’s an artist,” Lexa told them gently before her girlfriend could speak again, and like Christmas trees, the girls’ faces lit up at the news.

“Does that mean you color?” Lily squealed, and her sister rolled her eyes.

“She’s an artist she can draw, not just color.” Lily stuck her tongue out at Rachel who mimicked the action.

“Draw, paint, you name it,” Clarke grinned, “though I’m not the best at pottery.”

“Oh oh oh can you teach us?” Rachel pleaded. “Pretty please?”

It was then that Clarke discovered that Lexa’s puppy-dog eyes weren’t the only ones that worked on her, and she was quickly roped into a finger-painting lesson.

Thankfully, Lexa had bought some non-toxic paints earlier in the month―the fumes aren’t good for your stress headaches, Clarke, she had said―and old sheets had been spread across the dining table, further lined with white butcher paper that Lexa had managed to scavenge.

“That’s very… abstract…” Lexa smiled when she looked at Lily’s bright collage of different colors.

“It’s a rainbow!” she chirped happily. “For you and Clarke.”

Lexa arched an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Clarke. “And why are Clarke and I a rainbow?”

“Cos rainbows are pretty,” Lily responded simply, “and you and Clarke are pretty.”

“I’m makin a monkey,” Rachel interrupted, “because I like monkeys.” 

It was messy, to say the least. Lexa slunk away to grab her phone as Clarke bent over next to the two girls, carefully moving their little wrists to make the proper shapes with their equally tiny fingers on the paper, smudges of paint smeared across her face whenever one of the twins got a little too excited about their art.

Lexa took a few pictures to post on her twitter later―with the permission of her coach, of course―as the interaction was too cute to miss immortalizing.

“Clarke,” Rachel said, as seriously as a girl her age could, “you have paint on your face.”

“Do I?” Clarke grinned, stealing a look at herself in the reflection of the window. “Hm, well I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I.” Her grin turned devilish when instead of reaching for the damp cloth Lexa had set on the table―knowing full well that a mess couldn’t be avoided when there were children involved―she dipped her fingers into the yellow paint and smeared them across Rachel’s cheek before the little girl could even blink, causing Lily to dissolve into a peal of giggles.

“Hey!” Rachel huffed indignantly, but her eyes were sparkling. “It’s not funny, Lil!” Her twin, however, was still laughing, and in the only way Rachel could think to respond, she soon found herself with purple paint splashed on her forehead.

And that was how the great paint war began.

Lily chased Rachel around the table and Clarke deftly lifted her out of the way, though she smeared more paint on the girls’ faces than either of them could get each other,

“You know what?” Clarke said after a few minutes of this. “I don’t think it’s fair that Lexa is getting left out of all of the fun.”

Three sets of eyes set themselves on the football player in question, who had only moments of realization dawning on her perfectly paint-free face before three bodies were lunging in her general direction.

“Attack!” Lily yelled, though it escaped as more of a giggle.

Playing along, Lexa let herself get bombarded, grinning as her face became a canvas.

“Ah!” she yelped. “Tiny hands! My only weakness!” Clarke, amidst the chaos, had taken over Lexa’s phone to take a few pictures of her own, but Lexa―ever competitive―was not one to get tackled without retribution, so she sprung up, red paint in hand, and dumped the contents into her girlfriend’s lovely honey colored hair, making sure it stayed by pulling Clarke into a tight hug of doom.

“Red really isn’t your color, sunshine,” Lexa grinned, laughing as Clarke’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh it is so on, Airbud.”

Getting dirty the girls seemed to have no problem with.

It was getting clean that was the issue.

Clarke, with red hair and purple lips to match Lexa’s―who had made a Halsey reference before kissing Clarke’s previously blue lips with her own red―was currently standing guard at the bathroom door while her equally as dishevelled girlfriend wrestled again with the four-year-olds, but this time trying to get them into the soapy water so that they could get ready for bed.

“I don’t wanna,” Rachel whined, and Lily echoed the sentiment, looking close to tears, lip quivering―Clarke really hated those big doe-eyes now, for making her feel like some sort of monster for just attempting to do something as trivial as clean the girls―as she squirmed in Lexa’s grip.

“But we have to be clean if we want to sleep,” Lexa reasoned, “otherwise you’ll get paint all over the furniture.”

“No sleep!” Lily cheered, at the same time Rachel pouted: “No soap!”

“Please, guys?” Clarke wore a faux pout, one that had Lexa glancing at her with adoring eyes, falling for it just as much as the kids. “…What if I told you some awesome bedtime stories?”

There was a moment of indecision. A moment that could have left more paint tracks on the floor, more screams reverberating off the bathroom walls, and more headaches for Clarke and Lexa.

But the moment passed, and the girls were afforded a break, by the kids.

“Okay. For bedtime stories.” Lily pouted and Rachel nodded as they acquiesced with hefty sighs, sinking into the water Lexa had drawn.

Lexa’s jaw dropped slightly as she stared at Clarke with reverence, as if she had just fallen out of the sky itself. “You’re…”

“I know.” Clarke gave her a smug smile, but she was unprepared for the way Lexa, who’d been kneeling on her hands and knees by the tub, launched for her legs and wrapped around them, giving her a worshipping hug below the waist.

“Whoa.” Clarke chuckled, running her hand through Lexa’s hair. “Hey.”

A small but persistent voice interrupted their moment of relative peace and love.

“Are you guys gonna kiss now?” Rachel questioned, leaning against the edge of the tub, fluttering her long eyelashes, water droplets clinging to them.

“Are you gonna ask Clarke to marry you? Cause you’re on your knees anyway.” Lily added sagely, stroking her foam beard in deep thought.

Lexa turned red and buried her face in Clarke’s legs for a moment before regaining her will to face the room, and her girlfriend.

Clarke was blushing furiously, pulling away from Lexa. “Um…”

“Okay.” Lexa coughed out, rather awkwardly.

“I’m just…”

“Oh, I’ll….”

“I’m gonna go clean up while you bathe them.”

“…Right. Yeah.” Lexa nodded.

“Love you.” Clarke mumbled with a shy sort of smile, slipping out the door.

“Ooooh.” Lily and Rachel mocked simultaneously, voices crescendoing as Lexa glanced at them.

“What?”

“You loooooooove her.” They mocked once more, splashing around, getting Lexa’s dry shirt hopelessly wet.

Clarke could still hear the echoes of laughter from the bathroom as she rounded the corner. Most distinctly, however, she heard Lily’s “Ooh! What’s this sparkly ball, Lexa?”

“Oh. That’s a bath bomb. You drop it in the water, and it fizzes, and changes the color of the bath! That one sparkles.”

“Can we use it? Please?” Rachel (or so Clarke thought, it was hard to tell their voices apart from such a distance), begged.

“Oh. Sure.” Lexa’s affirmation sent the girls cheering once more. “Yeah, there you go. Drop one in there. See? Perfect, it’s fizzing, and- Wait. Lily, no, one’s enough. Lily? LILY, NOT THE WHOLE SET-”

Clarke winced as she heard an eruption of giggles, and then what sounded like a hearty splash as Lexa probably dove to pull them out of the water, muffled by the sound of one of those devil children opening up the showerhead on top of her.

Clarke bit her lip as she saw the first hints of water begin to flow from under the closed door.

With a resigned sigh, she turned to grab the spare towels.

* * *

Nearly an hour and a half. It took nearly an hour and a half to clean two four year old girls. At the cost of Lexa’s soul, apparently.

The good news was, the girls seemed to be exhausted after trying Lexa’s patience with so much diligence. They stumbled out of the bathroom in little onesie pajamas with animal tails and hoods, bumping into Clarke’s legs as she turned to greet them, finishing up cleaning the kitchen and living room, returning them to their spotless grace.

“Hey Clarke!” Rachel grinned, sitting on her shoe, cozying up to her.

“Hi there.” Clarke smiled, setting her dish rag down. “What cute pajamas! Are you a lion?”

“Yeah.” Rachel grinned ferally. “Lions are brave and strong and the rulers of the jungle.”

“Lions don’t live in jungles, smartypants.” Lily reproached with a click of her tongue.

Clarke grinned when she took in Lily’s raccoon onesie, complete with a hood and striped tail. “Oh, and you’re a raccoon, huh?”

“Yup.” Lily smirked proudly. “I have deposable thumbs.”

“Deposable?” Clarke echoed amusedly.

“That’s the word, right?” Lily nodded. “My teacher said it in class.”

“Um, close.” Clarke praised gently, noting how the kids were latching onto her legs. They seemed to be rather fond of her. “Y’know, Lex reminds me of a raccoon.” She smiled fondly.

“Oh, does she eat out of the trash?” Lily grimaced.

Clarke snorted in laughter, shaking her head. “Hardly. I have to buy really expensive groceries for her. She looks like one when she plays, though. Have you seen her play?”

“Yeah!” Rachel cheered, excited to have a say in the conversation. “I think my older sister has a crush on her! She had dark black stuff around her eyes, and she scares the boys away because she wins all the time! Lexa’s my hero!

Clarke smirked. “Yeah?”

“She’s my hero, too.” Clarke murmured, patting their heads.

“Who?” Lexa’s voice sounded from the entryway from the bedroom as she padded over, wet hair up in a bun, wearing one of her old jerseys and shorts, looking fresh, clean, and incredibly worn out.

“You.” Clarke smiled when the kids leapt off her and scurried over to the couch, awaiting their promised story time.

Lexa’s gaze softened as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist. “I’m your hero? You’re my hero.”

“Smooth, Woods, but not gonna do you a lick of good tonight.” Clarke teased, hugging Lexa close.

“I mean it.” Lexa murmured. “I can’t believe you cleaned everything without me.”

“Well, you wrangled the kids. Least I could do was help.”

“They’re waiting on you for storytime.” Lexa acknowledged with a small grin. “They love you, Clarke Griffin. I mean, not nearly as much as I do, but still.”

“I don’t know why.” Clarke scoffed. “You’ve been the one handling them.”

“Oh, please. I have never met a single person who hasn’t fallen in love with you.” Lexa nudged her gently. “And if we didn’t have an audience, who’s staring at us pretty keenly by the way, I’d shower you with kisses.” Lexa’s whispers caused Clarke to shake with laughter.

“Well, I’m going to go rinse off. Can you keep them busy until bedtime?” Clarke asked, hiding her blush.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa saluted. She turned to the kids, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation with wide eyes and sheepish smiles. “Who wants to get tucked in first?”

“Booooo!” Lily pouted. “Don’t wanna! Not tired!” Her eyes belied her words, however, and Lexa could tell they were drooping.

“Okayyyyy.” Lexa drawled awkwardly, wishing the kids were half as sensible as Aden. Oh, sweet Aden, who would listen to Lexa’s every word when she used to babysit. She missed her brother a lot, and these kids were only salt in the wound. “What about…a pillow fort?”

Lexa regretted every letter that spilled from her lips.

* * *

Clarke, freshly showered and in one of the tops she’d stolen from Lexa’s side of the closet (which, by now, had really meshed into one supercloset that they loved sharing), emerged into the living room, lifting a brow when she saw what had become of her home.

There was a monstrosity: a pile of blankets and pillows stacked sky-high, giggles sounding from within. It was surprisingly well built, and Clarke knew that was Lexa’s genius.

“Hello?” Clarke called out, stepping towards the apparent entrance, if it could even be called that.

It all happened so quickly.

A tiny hand shot out of the pillow fort, wrapping around Clarke’s ankle with a solid grip. And it tugged relentlessly, likely in an effort to get Clarke into the “fort”.

What it actually resulted in was Clarke losing her balance, sending her crashing towards the floor. As she shut her eyes, ready for the pain, she instead felt two very familiar arms wrap around her from behind, catching her with grace and ease.

“Whoa.” Lexa breathed, gently easing Clarke down as she knelt. “You good?”

“Aside from murderous toddlers-”

“We’re not toddlers!” A voice protested. “We’re four!”

“…Murderous young ladies.” Clarke corrected with an eyeroll. “I’m good.”

“Girls.” Lexa chided, stroking Clarke’s side. “Can we please not kill my girlfriend? I need her.”

“Sorry!” They chimed in unison. “We just want her to come inside and tell us a story!”

Lexa smiled, nuzzling Clarke’s neck. “You heard them, love.”

Clarke nodded, regaining her composure. “Okay, sure. Make room.”

And with hands and knees, she began to crawl into the fort, followed by Lexa, who may or may not have teasingly kissed her arched butt before they went into the monstrosity invading her living room.

* * *

“And then, um, do the earth and sky girl get married?” Lily asked shyly, while Rachel yawned, curling into her side.

Clarke chuckled, leaning back on Lexa’s supportive grip. “I don’t know. We haven’t thought of the rest of it yet, have we, Lex?”

Lexa smirked. “I have a pretty good feeling they will.” She snuck an arm around Clarke, eager to hold her.

“But…but what if something happens?” Lily asked, eyes wide. “What if…if they never get to get married and have babies and be happy?”

Clarke smiled, gently patting her leg. “I think it’ll be a happy story, in the end.”

“Can I sleep over again so I can find out?” Lily asked, shoving Rachel off her as her sister began to snore.

Lexa looked terrified at the mere proposition. Clarke quickly recovered, nodding. “…Of course. Later, though. We still have to think of the rest of the story.”

“Mkay.” Lily nodded, seeming to accept the response, as she yawned, resting her head on Clarke’s lap, which was decidedly her pillow.

“Oh.” Clarke breathed, watching the girl drift off to sleep there, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she’d only known Clarke for such a short time. “Okay then.”

“We need to get thing one and thing two to bed.” Lexa murmured. “I already fixed the couch up. Can you carry her?”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded, smiling at Lexa’s reference. “You get Rachel.”

And so with great care, they lifted the blanket-flap that served as the entrance to their fort, carrying the twins out as they laid them gently on the couch, tucking them in with blankets stolen from the tops of the fort.

The girls hardly stirred, almost drooling in their sleep as they curled up onto the couch.

Lexa turned out the lights, grabbing Clarke’s hand as she led her girlfriend to their bedroom, both equally exhausted from being temporary “parents” for a night.

“Where are we going?” Clarke whispered, fearful that she might accidentally wake the sleeping children in the living room and invoke their wrath.

“To bed.” Lexa chuckled softly, leaving the bedroom door open as she tugged Clarke onto the bed with her, falling less than gracefully.

“You’re as tired as I am, huh?” Clarke mumbled.

“Yeah.” Lexa nodded, fixing Clarke with an extra loving gaze.

“What?” Clarke asked, sitting up on her knees, Lexa mirroring her actions playfully. “You’re staring.”

“It’s just…you were so amazing with them, Clarke.” Lexa admitted, almost shy to reveal her train of thought. “I don’t want to seem forward but…”

“-It all seems like it could be our reality now, couldn’t it?” Clarke finished for her, as usual, completely in sync with Lexa’s thoughts.

“Yeah.” Lexa breathed. “You’re going to be so amazing with baby…Jake?” Lexa tried gently, glancing up into Clarke’s blue eyes with a slightly worried gaze.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. She nodded slowly, and Lexa gave her a watery smile, leaning forward and peeling Clarke’s shirt up to press a symbolic kiss to her stomach.

Clarke’s hands tangled in Lexa’s hair, gently coaxing her up to her lips so that she could give her a proper kiss. She was alight with the mere idea of having Lexa’s children, someday.

Lexa motioned for her to get under the covers, tugging them over them both as she turned to curl into Clarke’s warmth, sticking to her as per usual. “They’re bound to wake up early.” She noted, as it was still rather early for them to be sleeping on a weekend night.

Clarke frowned and mumbled a profanity, before soaking in all of Lexa, immediately relaxing her.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered into the semi-darkness, feeling Lexa shuffle against her.

“I love you too.” Lexa’s answer was exhausted, mumbled, and immediate. “G’night, Klark.” She mumbled adorably, words muffled by her lips against the crook of Clarke’s neck.

“Night.” Clarke allowed sleep to overtake her, sated by the feel of Lexa’s body on hers, and the gentle pattern of her breathing.

* * *

A scream startled Clarke from her peaceful, much needed slumber, and her first reaction was to leap up in bed, heart racing. Her eyes were blurry, blinking in the golden haze of the morning light.

Her clock read: 8:00, in bright neon lettering.

Lexa.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

“Breathe, baby.” Lexa’s voice was so present and near, it couldn’t have possibly been the source of the scream.

Lexa, she’d realized, was still in bed beside her, rubbing her back soothingly, tugging her back down into bed.

Another scream.

This time, followed by…giggles?

“Lily! I’m gonna catch you!” The voice was young, and angry, and oh-

The twins.

Lexa was laughing melodiously, arms wrapping around Clarke protectively, making her feel safe despite her realization that it was merely the twins, leaping around the apartment.

“Don’t laugh, asshole.” Clarke huffed.

“Good morning to you too, oh love of my life.” Lexa crooned, tugging Clarke flush against her.

“Do these kids ever sleep?” Clarke whined, burying her face in Lexa’s shoulder.

“I suppose not.” Lexa hummed cheerily. “Does this mean you don’t want to have my babies anymore? Three? Like we agreed on?”

“Zero.” Clarke snapped, but there was playful mirth in her tone.

“Oh, come on now. Mommy Clarke has a ring to it.” Lexa prodded gently.

“Lexa. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life. But after this weekend, I don’t think I ever want to see another child again, let alone have yours.”

Lexa grinned, breaking out into a new wave of laughter as she rubbed Clarke’s back. “They leave in an hour. Then you can go back to sleep. How does that sound?”

“Good.” Clarke mumbled, and despite Lexa’s words, she found her eyes closing once more, face buried in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“CLARKE!” Lily screeched as she bolted into the room, sending chills up Lexa’s spine with the shrillness of her shrieks as she leapt onto the bed, (and directly onto Clarke’s gut), sending her girlfriend into a breathless choking fit.

“LEXA, HELP ME CATCH HER!” Rachel’s scream pierced the air as she scrambled after her sister, and Lexa could do nothing but stare as the twins clobbered each other, and her girlfriend wheezed to death at the head of the bed, clutching her chest.

One hour.

They could handle it.


	4. Lexa Meets Jake Drabble (College: Angst/Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This has a happy ending but does technically contain a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH* Please read with discretion.

Note: This is a oneshot set in the HSAU/College universe, but it does not necessarily imply that these events will happen in the sequel. Also this is 99% medically inaccurate. I just needed it for some nice angsty plot  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

For the official record, Alexandria “Lexa” Anastasia Woods died at the age of twenty. She died in the hospital, after being moved from the stadium in which she’d been struck, her condition unable to stabilize, despite the best care in the region, likely the country. 

Clarke was there. 

Clarke was always there. 

Rooting for Lexa, a halo of golden hair gleaming under the bright stadium lights. She was Lexa’s everything. 

There were so many things Lexa wanted to do with her. Lexa had grand plans of proposing. Paris, New York, Los Angeles- somewhere with lights, somewhere she could romance Clarke to her heart’s content.

She wanted to plan her wedding with Clarke. She wanted to lay out a display of thousands of extravagant flower combinations for their bouquets. She wanted to wow Clarke’s family with a ridiculously expensive dinner, venue, dresses- Just so she could ignore them all, and have her perfect slow dance with Clarke. 

Lexa wanted to marry her, to move into a house that was probably out of the normal newlyweds’ budget. She wanted to pick out the furniture, bicker lovingly about it, and even get their pets. 

And then, the kids. 

She wanted to have her children with Clarke, she wanted Clarke to have her children. She wanted to raise the babies to toddlers, to children to teens. She imagined little variations of Clarke running around their manor, and it gave her chills. 

She wanted so much, from this life. 

She wanted to be there for her children in a way her parents never could. PTA meetings, school carnivals, help with homework. She wanted to watch them grow, she wanted to watch them adore Clarke as much as she did. 

She wanted to grow old beside Clarke, to have the picturesque, perfect life that so many dreamed of, but never achieved. 

All it took was a severe blow to the head, and all of it was shattered. 

Her dreams were particles of dust, carelessly floating about in the wind. 

She remembered Clarke’s warmth, the faint scent of her perfume, her tears as she cradled Lexa’s head in her hands. She remembered Abby was gently squeezing her shoulders, trying to pull her away, but Clarke wouldn’t have any of it. 

Lexa didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. She’d muttered “Love...Clarke…” but the doctors were hard pressed for time, and hadn’t heard it. 

She didn’t get to say goodbye to Aden, who’d be crushed without his guardian, his sister. She didn’t get to say farewell to her parents, with whom she’d only just started mending a relationship. 

Lexa didn’t even remember  _ dying,  _ per se. 

It was as if she’d woken from a heavy, deep, demanding sleep- only to find that she was no longer a broken shell in the hospital bed, rather, in a calm looking yard. 

It wasn’t the garden of eden or anything like that, Lexa noted. 

It was...simple. A grassy expanse, a willow tree to the side. Gardens lined the sides of the yard, and a treehouse sat in the middle. It was eerily familiar. 

Lexa jumped nearly two feet when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she turned rapidly, eyeing the body it belonged to with narrowed eyes. 

He was tall, his hair was fair, and he had a familiar twinkle in his cobalt gaze. His look was warm, and inviting...Like someone Lexa knew. 

Lexa regretted the first thing that spilled from her mouth. 

“You’re not Saint Peter?” Lexa half-mumbled, half asked, blinking rapidly. 

It wasn’t at all how Lexa had imagined heaven. For one thing, they weren’t standing on a cloud. So the childhood cartoons were a lie. For another, there were no gates. Just a picket fence, surrounding the supposed yard they were standing in. 

“St. Peter!” The man laughed, and the sound was deep, baritone, yet inviting. “That’s classic, kid.” 

Lexa didn’t know what to think. She’d just died, and the only thing the heavens could conjure up was this man she didn’t even know? She took a closer look at him. He was dressed in simple jeans and a nice shirt. Not exactly angelic garb. 

“Are...you...Satan?” Lexa tried, cursing herself for being so secular. If she’d read the damn bible, maybe she’d know where the hell she was. “Is this...hell?” 

The man chuckled, his shoulders shaking with the effort. He took a step back, revealing two lawn chairs, nothing out of the ordinary about them. “Why don’t you have a seat, Lexa?” 

At that point, Lexa wasn’t even thinking, something in her just knew to obey. 

-

* * *

“Time of death- ten forty-” The doctor’s voice was cut off by Clarke’s sobs. 

“Abby, she’s not even supposed to be in here-” 

“Give her space!” Abby’s tearful voice was commanding, much like Clarke’s, despite the melancholic tone. 

“ _ You’re  _ an affected party, too, Abby.” The man whispered. 

“I’m the chief of-” 

“I know what you are, Abby. It just hurts more this way.” He sighed, slipping his clipboard under his arm. “I’ll give you five minutes.”

Abby never thanked him as he left. 

Clarke was still sobbing over Lexa’s prone body, her tears dropping onto Lexa like diamonds ready to pierce her skin, to infuse her with new life. 

“...Lex…” Clarke kept whispering different variations of her name over and over again like some mantra. “No, no,  _ no. Not Lexa, not my baby, no-” _

Clarke kept her hands tight around Lexa, refusing to believe the girl she’d fallen in love with, and given all of her heart to, was gone. Her Lexa, simply...dead. Just like Jake. It couldn’t have been. She remembered it like it was playing over and over again, looping before her eyes.

_ Lexa’s teammates shouting a warning.  _

Clarke was in the stands with Octavia, sharing popcorn, watching the game with extreme anxiety. It was Lexa’s championship run. 

_ Lexa getting flipped so hard, her body came crashing down on her neck.  _

Clarke had jumped the stands by that point, a crowd forming around her girlfriend. 

“Give her space! Get paramedics, let’s go!” Her coach was bellowing orders, but all Clarke could see was Lexa. Limp, unmoving, head throttled in the helmet. 

_ She’d made the game winning pass.  _

And she wouldn’t even be alive to see it. 

“Clarke.” Abby whispered. “Honey. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Clarke couldn’t let go. Just like on the field, she clutched Lexa, sobbing into her shoulder, willing her to stay, not to leave her. 

She couldn’t take any more loss. 

Especially not Lexa. 

* * *

“A beer?” The fair haired man asked with a knowing smile, reaching into the cooler beside his chair. “There aren’t any liquor laws in heaven.” 

“So...we are in heaven.” Lexa whispered, remorse coloring her tone. “I died.” 

Jake’s wry smile was still in place. “Well, every man’s home is like his own heaven, wouldn’t you say?” 

Lexa bit her lip. “This isn’t my home.” She whispered. 

“Isn’t it?” Jake grinned. He nodded his head back to the grassy area, and Lexa followed his gaze. Suddenly, where there was no one before, a young group of girls were kicking around a soccer ball. 

Lexa instantly recognized them as a slightly younger version of Clarke, Raven, and Octavia, likely in preparation for Octavia’s game. 

“ _ Clarke.”  _ Her breath caught in her throat. She moved to shoot out of her seat, but frustratingly, found that she couldn’t. 

It dawned on her, then, that what she was seeing wasn’t real. 

“Dad!” Clarke greeted with a wave in Jake’s direction, eyes not even noticing Lexa. 

“Hey, champ.” Jake waved back, taking a sip of his drink. 

Lexa felt a blow to the gut. 

Jake Griffin. 

Clarke’s father. 

She had died, and now she was with Jake. 

“Jake?” Lexa whispered, lip trembling as she watched Clarke’s figure, playing happily with her friends, paying no mind to them. 

“You’re Lexa.” Jake beamed, nodding affirmatively. 

Lexa stuck her hand out in front of him, before she could even think. He glanced down at it quizzically. Lexa blinked, and he moved to shake it, her grip likely more trembling than firm. 

“I’ve always imagined shaking your hand, meeting you for the first time. Not…” 

“Not like this?” Jake nodded, knowingly. “It’s hard to accept, I know. Didn’t come easy to me, either. But we have this rare opportunity to meet.” Jake offered optimistically.

“I wanted to meet you for Clarke.” Lexa sighed, tears swimming in her vision. “But I’m as good as irrelevant, now.” The second part was almost a growl. 

“Well, hold on there, kid. I’m gone. Am I irrelevant?” 

“You’re her father.” Lexa whispered. “She loves you more than life itself.” 

“You’re  _ her Lexa. _ ” Jake winked, and Lexa actually blushed. 

“So, you know, then?” Lexa prodded softly. 

“Know what?” Jake asked kindly. 

“Do you know anything about Clarke’s life, after...after you…” 

“Ah. I can’t see her, per se.” Jake sighed. “But I hear what she tells me. And kid, most of those one sided conversations are about you.” 

Lexa glanced up in surprise, mouth forming a little “oh” as her eyes settled on Clarke, laughing as Raven kicked the ball to her. 

“Lexa, she told me a great deal about you.” Jake began. “You’re a hell of a girl.” 

Lexa was blushing, despite the situation. It meant the world to her to have Jake’s approval. “I heard you didn’t have it all that easy, growing up. But, can I tell you something?” There was a soft glint in his eye. “There’s something about having a kid, and you won’t know it until you have one yourself-” 

(-Lexa didn’t stop to ponder his words, still not having realized that she was deceased.)

“-But, when you do...You just have these visions, for how their life is supposed to go.” 

Lexa paused, soaking in his words like a sponge. 

“You just want everything to be perfect for them. You can’t help but imagine their lives out. Abby and I did with Clarke. We imagined her first words, her hobbies, her grades, her attitude...One great milestone for us was her love. Maybe not her first love, but her last love. Her real love. Her only love. Abby and I were so reluctant to imagine this, because how could you imagine someone worthy of your daughter?” 

Lexa felt a lump form in her throat. 

“You exceeded any and every expectation we could’ve had, Lexa.” Jake broke the truth firmly, with great care in his words. “You make Clarke so, so happy. You protect her. You care for her. Thank you.” 

Lexa allowed the tears to fall, silently, as she nodded her response, unable to form words. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath, to form any sort of coherent thought besides the aching in her chest reserved for Clarke. 

The image of her, playing happily with Raven and Octavia, had dissolved. Nothing was before her, in the barren yard, she vaguely remembered from Clarke’s old home videos. 

“I miss her.” Lexa sighed, head pounding for some reason. “I miss her already.” 

“Me too.” Jake replied gently. “That’s the hardest part. Not being able to talk to her.” 

“You said you could.” Lexa asked, softly, trying not to let hope into her tone. 

“No.” Jake shook his head. 

Lexa looked crestfallen. “Oh, I-” 

“-She can talk to you.” Jake corrected softly. “She’s calling out to you. Listen.” 

Lexa scrunched her face in confusion, her heart thrumming in her chest as she heard it. 

“ _ Lexa!”  _

Clarke. 

* * *

“Mom! Mom, her heart! Listen!” 

A series of beeps. Stumbling, faltering in their order, as if Lexa’s heart was trying to regain its footing. 

Abby was on it, communicating for help as she pulled Clarke back, who was reluctantly clinging to Lexa’s body. 

“Clarke, you need to wait outside.” Abby reluctantly barked, knowing all too well the pain of leaving a loved one in danger. 

Clarke found herself ushered out behind closed doors, leaning against the wall, weaker than she’d ever felt before. 

Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. 

Clarke never thought she’d have to speak to Lexa in the same way she spoke to Jake. Eyes closed so that the tears behind them couldn’t fall, she tried to calm herself, to think of Lexa like she would think of Jake, to talk to her. 

To tell her to come home. 

_ Lexa, please.  _

* * *

Lexa’s hand rested over her mouth as her eyes widened, chills on her arm as she heard Clarke’s voice echo in her head. 

“Ah, there she is. Took me by surprise the first time, too.” Jake nodded. 

Lexa looked upset when the voice rapidly faded, gone after such a strong initial call. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Jake shook his head. “She’ll try again. She’s persistent, right?” 

“Stubborn as hell.” Lexa snorted a laugh between tears, nodding her head. 

“So what about you?” Jake prodded. “What are your plans?” 

“My plans?” Lexa echoed, tone empty, void of emotion.

“Well, humor me.” Jake pried softly. “What were you going to do with your career? With Clarke? With your future?” 

“Pros.” Lexa whispered. “I wanted to play professional football.” 

Jake nodded knowingly. “You’re one of the most talented people I’ve ever seen. And I grew up watching Joe Montana.” 

When Lexa made a face at that, he laughed. 

“What, too old school for you?” 

Lexa straightened. “No sir, I-” 

Jake laughed even harder. “Sir? Clarke was right about you, Lex. You’re special.” 

Lexa felt a small smile find its way to her lips, despite her best efforts to remain solemn. 

“ _ Lexa!”  _

There it was again, Clarke’s voice, calling out, trying to reach Lexa. 

“ _ Lexa, please. Come back.”  _

Lexa’s face contorted to one of pain as she fought back more tears. How could she? 

“Feel that?” Jake cocked a brow, and god, he resembled Clarke so much when he did. “That’s your heart, kid, it’s pumping. Looks like you’re making a comeback. Damn, and I was just getting to know you.” 

Lexa glanced up at him in surprise, unsure of what exactly she should’ve been feeling. Hadn’t she died? Was this not death? How much more would she have to endure? 

“Smile, Lexa, you’re going back!” Jake chimed, rising from his seat. “Back to Clarke.” 

Lexa could barely hear, or focus, or move. She felt Jake’s hands assisting in pulling her up from her seated position. 

“Back?” Lexa choked out. 

“One of us has to.” Jake mostly teased, a somber look in his eyes. “Will you hold her for me? And Abby, okay? Tell them I love them, and I’m still with them. Always.” 

Lexa looked ready for a fresh round of tears as the surroundings of the Griffin family home yard began fading, slowly but surely. 

“Lexa, you’re doing so well. I know you don’t know me very well, but I’m proud of you. You and Clarke will be so happy together.” 

He pulled Lexa in for a hug, and the girl instantly reciprocated, amazed by the warmth she felt as he held her momentarily, giving an extra hug to pass along to Clarke. 

“It’s been a pleasure.” He teased by shaking her hand, now such a meaningless sentiment after divulging so much to her. 

Lexa blinked, watching as she began to feel her mind swim and pound even more, almost as if her body were shaking. She could tell she was losing Jake. 

“Wait, Jake.” She pleaded softly. “I need to ask you..” She hurried, realizing their time was coming to an end. “Clarke. I want to marry her, I…” 

Jake smiled as Lexa began to slip away. “You’ve always had my blessing, Lexa.” 

It was the sweetest sort of departure Lexa could have imagined. 

Jake faded slowly from her vision, and Lexa was enveloped by blackness once more. 

* * *

The steady thrum of Lexa’s heart was music to Clarke’s ears as she sat beside Lexa’s bed, Lexa’s hand in hers, her grip vice-like. 

Abby and the others had done what they could, and Lexa was stabilized, out for almost a day, while Clarke stayed faithfully by her side, refusing to eat, to sleep, to talk. 

She’d brushed some locks out of Lexa’s face, her forehead dotted with drops of sweat.

Slowly, as the hours ticked away on the incessant clock in the room, Lexa regained color, to her features. Staff would check on her on the hour, acting like it didn’t break their hearts to see Clarke so lovingly draped over her girlfriend. 

Towards the end, flowers were sent in from Lexa’s coach, her teammates, her family. Aden, Ana, and Alex were all alerted by Abby and en route to see their girl, and likely to coerce the staff into spoiling her even more. 

Abby had stepped out to have a word with them, to assure them of Lexa’s condition. Clarke had been alerted that Lexa could come to at any time, and she needed to take things slow when she did. 

The first thing Clarke felt was her hand being squeezed. Slightly. Ever so gently. Barely at all. 

But she was tuned to Lexa’s motions, to her every breath. 

And so she was ready, waiting, when Lexa’s eyes fluttered open, hazily taking in her surroundings. 

“Hi.” Clarke whispered, voice cracking all over again. “Hi, baby.” 

Lexa couldn’t even manage a lazy smile before her eyes closed again, and the room was filled with staff, Clarke kicked out once more. 

* * *

“Clarke?” Abby’s voice sounded from the doorway, and Clarke was up in seconds. 

“Can I go in? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Can she talk? Did she lose her memory? God, can she breathe? Is she-” 

“ _ Clarke.”  _ Abby sounded slightly amused, her lips twitching into a smile. “Lexa’s okay, she’s stable now. You can’t keep her up for too long, but I’m going to send you in, okay?” 

Clarke nodded frantically, pushing past Abby as she stepped into the room, her eyes locking with green, curious forests. 

She looked better, fuller, more alive. 

“Lex!” Clarke gasped, breathless as she was met with a teary smile, Lexa reaching as best as she could. 

“Hi.” Clarke whispered as she cupped Lexa’s cheeks, her tears already freely falling onto Lexa’s. 

“Hi.” Lexa echoed, pressing her lips to Clarke’s as best she could, in soft reassurances. 

“You...you…” Clarke stammered, her entire body shaking. “Lexa, you were  _ dead.” _

“No, just visiting.” Lexa croaked, lips pulled into an exhausted, amused smile. “Klark.” The way she said it was lazy, and she moved, as best she could. “C’mere.” 

Clarke lifted a brow. “I don’t want to hurt you, Lex, you-” 

“Please.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke was by her side in seconds, cupping her cheeks, shaking her head. “I missed you, Clarke.” 

“I lost you, Lexa.” Clarke sniffled, her words barely teary whispers. “You were gone, I watched it happen, I-” 

“I’m here.” Lexa soothed, Clarke burrowing her face in Lexa’s neck, inhaling the scent of her safe, warm girlfriend. “I’m not leaving you, Clarke, I promise.” 

“I love you.” Clarke cried into her shoulder. “I love you so much, I...Lexa, I watched your heart stop, for just a little while. What happened to you?” 

Lexa blinked hazily, as if trying to determine whether it was all a dream or not. 

“I...saw an angel.” Lexa admitted softly. 

Clarke blinked, holding back her surprise. She gingerly checked Lexa’s head, causing the brunette to laugh softly. 

“Not, like that. I...saw someone. They helped me.” Lexa clarified, and before Clarke could say anything, Abby came in. 

“Hey, honey.” Abby murmured. “How’s your head?” 

“Hey, Doc.” Lexa gave her a lazy grin. “It’s like nothing ever happened.” 

“You always were stubborn.” Abby grinned, coming to brush a stray hair from Lexa’s face. “Your parents are coming in, very soon.” 

“Who called the cavalry?” Lexa teased weakly. 

“You were...We thought you were gone.” Clarke slipped up softly, mewling it from her position in the crook of Lexa’s neck, wrapped around Lexa as tightly as she could be without hurting her. 

“Hey, no.” Lexa breathed softly, tightening her arm around Clarke while one hand reached out to clasp Abby’s. 

These were  _ his  _ girls. He trusted her to take care of them. And she always would. Lexa even chanced a smile, wondering if Jake could see them, or at the very least, feel their relief, their happiness. 

“I’ll give you two some alone time.” Abby offered. “I’m right outside if you need me, alright?” 

“Wait.” Lexa paused, catching Abby’s wrist, and meeting her gaze. “Thank you.” 

Abby softened, squeezing her hand, murmuring, “Always, honey.” 

It seemed both the Griffin parents were dedicated to saving her. 

She couldn’t have asked for a better family. 

As Abby walked out, Clarke was still buried in Lexa’s arms, dropping the whispers of kisses to her neck and collarbone. 

“I don’t think I can ever let you go.” Clarke laughed, the sound was somewhat sad. 

“You don’t have to.” Lexa assured, moving to steal a kiss from Clarke’s lips. 

“I remember the last time you were in the hospital.” 

“I knew I was in love with you, then.” Lexa murmured. “You stayed all night with Aden, and you were the first person I saw when I woke up. I knew I wanted to see you every time I woke up, not just from an injury.” 

“How touching.” Clarke tried to scoff, but it was messy, showing how vulnerable she really was. She cupped Lexa’s cheeks, running her hands against Lexa’s high cheekbones. 

“You’re my everything.” Clarke told her, voice gentle, confessing. “Lexa, I...I didn’t know what I was going to do. I couldn’t breathe. You’re all I have. You’re the only reason I look forward to getting up in the mornings, and I….we’re supposed to get married, and have kids, and live forever, because Lexa, I-” 

“I know.” Lexa soothed, tears dripping from her long lashes, at how deeply connected she and Clarke were. “I know, my love, I know.” 

She’d spent what felt like an eternity lamenting over the loss of the same things. 

“We will have everything.” Lexa promised. “We’re fine. We’re still going to get married, and we’re still going to have two kids, and a beautiful yard with a white picket fence, and a treehouse…” 

Clarke paused, wondering if she’d just misinterpreted words for her memories. Lexa surely couldn’t have been hinting at her childhood yard, could she? Every yard was like that. 

Clarke clung to her, shaking with relief, still. “I love you so much. More than anything.” She repeated, over and over again, as Lexa returned her sentiments. 

Clarke sat through Lexa with it all. 

She slept beside Lexa, she made sure she ate, and when the time to discharge her, she even blushed when Lexa rolled her eyes at the doctor's’ orders of refraining from any sexual activity at all. 

When Lexa was finally released, she rested her head in the crook of Clarke’s shoulder. She took a moment to savor in Clarke’s warmth, their hands pleasantly entwined. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Clarke, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Thanks.” Clarke whispered, with a wry smile. “What was that for?” 

“...From someone I know.” Lexa replied with a grateful smile of her own.


	5. "Clarke Griffin has nothing on Costia" (College, Fluff/Humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clarke Griffin has nothing on Costia" - Lexa Woods, Catch Me I'm Falling, 2016

Lexa hummed softly, far from being out of breath from her morning run. The path around the university campus was easy enough, now that Lexa had been doing it for a few years. 

She’d reached the apartment she and Clarke shared, the two obviously very seriously dating and very much in love, if they were committed to living together throughout all of their education. 

Slipping inside, she dropped her keys into the beautiful ceramic bowl Clarke had made in her pottery class. She smiled a little goofily at that, as if remembering how talented her girlfriend was, before checking out the time on her watch. 

8:15 AM. 

Clarke wasn’t up yet, but- 

Yep. 

Aden was curled up on their couch with a bowl of cereal, watching the sunday morning cartoons like a kid again. 

Lexa couldn’t help but grin, reminded of how she’d used to find Aden doing the exact same thing, only in their massive, often empty estate. When she and Aden were young, and their parents were off gallivanting across the globe, they found solace in the same old cartoons every morning. 

Over cereal, and fits of giggles, the siblings would spend their sunday mornings like every other kid in the country, and it made them feel normal.

Almost as if mom and dad were just in the other room, preparing for the day. 

Lexa sighed, tugging on the strings of her Polis hoodie absentmindedly before coming to ruffle Aden’s hair. 

He turned, eyes wide. 

“Hey, Lex.” He greeted, his now-baritone voice still incredibly kind, and warm. 

It was funny, to see the once scrawny, little boy, so grown and...evolved. He inherited all the Woods’ features that eluded him earlier on in high school. The high cheekbones, the sharp jawline, the charismatic smile. 

Her little brother was not so little anymore. 

But their bond never changed. In fact, he came to stay with Clarke and Lexa for days at a time, and this just happened to be one of those visits. 

“What are you watching?” Lexa questioned, coming to plop beside him. 

She figured if she went back into their bedroom at this point, it’d do nothing but wake Clarke up prematurely. 

“Right now it’s Mickey and friends.” Aden offered. “I tried to watch something else but the other options were like...Rambo, Pride and Prejudice-” 

Lexa wore a smile. “And you didn’t pick that because-” 

Aden snorted. “That’s like a mating symbol for you and Clarke.” 

Lexa jabbed him in the side with her elbow, quite happy now that he was bigger than her, so she could finally dish out the punishments he deserved. 

“You know what’s weird, Lex?” He asked, over a bite of his Reese’s Puffs. 

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, undoing her hair from her ponytail, letting it fall in waves around her. 

“You got so soft.” 

Before Lexa could protest, Aden continued. 

“And it’s not a bad thing. It’s just...so crazy.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “‘M not soft.” She mumbled. 

Aden grinned. “You remember the way you were in high school?” 

“I’m still like that.” Lexa scoffed. 

“No, Lexa, you’re a much better person now. I mean, to me, you’ve always been great. But...to...others…” 

Lexa scowled. “Other people suck.” She shrugged. 

Aden grinned at his sister’s childish behavior. “I know. But...I’m just saying. You’re like a completely different person now. You were...such a bitch back then.” 

Lexa gasped. “What?  _ Me?”  _

Aden nodded, smirking through a bite of cereal. “You don’t remember life before Clarke.” 

_ Life before Clarke. _

Lexa contemplated it for a moment, and then shrugged. “It just wasn’t important.” 

“What’s not important?” Clarke chimed in, emerging from the bedroom, hair up in a messy bun. 

Lexa paused, words dying in her throat. She took a minute to just take in Clarke, the sunlight from the window illuminating golden hair, the easy smile, as she came around the back of the couch. She bent over, wrapping her arms around Aden’s shoulders and kissing his head in greeting, before coming to do the same to Lexa. 

Lexa tilted her head back like a cat eager for attention, and Clarke grinned, leaning down to meet her lips for a kiss.

“Morning.” Clarke murmured. 

“You taste like mint.” Lexa mumbled, numb to the rest of the world.

“You taste like cinnamon. Did you stop by the cafe for a bearclaw “sample” again?” Clarke snorted, leaning back. 

Lexa sighed. “You know me too well.” 

Aden chuckled at their exchange, smiling when Clarke came and sat between them. 

Of course, it wasn’t long before Lexa’s arm was around her girl, and Clarke’s face rested in the crook of her neck. 

Aden hid his smile behind his bowl. 

He loved seeing Lexa so happy. 

Especially with Clarke. 

“Cartoons, huh?” Clarke questioned, but her eyes were busy studying Lexa, taking in how beautiful she looked in the morning, cheeks still a little flushed. 

“Lex and I used to watch them on mornings where we had nothing planned. Mom and Dad didn’t like us watching tv, but the au pair didn’t care. It made us shut up.” 

Clarke’s eyes flashed with a little hurt for them, as her free hand came to squeeze Lexa’s, rubbing her thumb over her palm. 

Lexa’s smile was devoid of any sadness, and Clarke realized they must have gotten over it long ago. 

“I used to watch cartoons with my dad, in the mornings.” Clarke mused. She glanced at the screen, and stared at the way Donald Duck ruffled himself and shook his butt indignantly as he began yelling. Clarke cocked a brow and glanced at Lexa. “That’s where you get it from.” She poked her in the chest. 

Lexa gaped. “Me?  _ When  _ do I do that?” 

“You know that thing you do where you get all proud and your chest gets puffy-” Clarke interrupted herself with a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, unable to bear the cuteness of her own statement. 

Aden smirked. “Clarke, I hope you know your privilege.” 

Clarke cocked a brow, glancing at Aden. Lexa followed suit, curiously. 

“Which privilege is that?” 

Aden chuckled. “You know, getting away with whatever you want with Lexa. Being  _ soft _ .” He emphasized the word. 

“He keeps saying I’ve changed since high school.” Lexa rolled her eyes.

“For the better!” Aden interjected. “I’m saying she used to be...awful. To most people.” 

Clarke grinned. “Oh, yeah. I remember those days.” 

Lexa looked exasperated. “You two are delusional.” 

“Remember?  _ “The commander doesn’t have feelings” _ Aden was practically crying with laughter. 

Lexa huffed and pulled her hoodie over her head. 

“C’mon baby.” Clarke cooed by her ear. “Who cares. I like you this way.” She walked two fingers up Lexa’s chest, and Lexa snapped out of it, leaning in for a kiss. 

Aden, still between fits of laughter, made his grave mistake. 

“You were so stubborn!  _ Griffin’s got nothing on Cos _ . Classic Lexa.” Aden wiped the tears from his eyes. 

Clarke froze mid kiss, as did Lexa. 

Clarke pulled back, wheeling around to glance at Aden, and then at Lexa. 

“Wait, what?” 

“What?” Aden tried, glancing away. 

“Aden.” Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “What did you just say?” 

“Uh.” Aden rubbed his neck. “That...uh...well-”

Lexa rubbed her temples, willing herself to die. 

It didn’t work. 

“...Okay. Someone tell me this story...with full context.” Clarke licked her lips. 

* * *

_ “Woods.” Clarke’s voice was clipped, losing all semblance of the lightheartedness it had possessed when she was joking around with Aden, and he looked up to see narrowed cerulean eyes, trained firmly to the figure standing behind him, and he didn’t need to turn to know that it was Lexa. “What do you need?” _

_ “What do you think, Griffin?” there was a layer of humor underneath the heavy weight of sarcasm in her tone, and Aden winced as Clarke’s eyes narrowed even further. “I thought tutors were supposed to be smart.” He could see the jump in Clarke’s jaw as she gritted her teeth, observed the brief flicker of confusion in the blue depths of her eyes as they flicked up and down between him and Lexa, saw the minuscule widening of realization as she finally put the pieces together. _

_ He felt the soft pressure of a hand on his shoulder, and turned around sheepishly to look at Lexa, who was watching him with a raised brow. _

_ “I thought you had practice,” he said meekly, and the older girl narrowed her own emerald eyes at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. _

_ “I let them go early,” she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips, “I decided to be kind for once.” His well-trained ears heard the small noise of disbelief from Clarke, though the blonde masked it with a cough as soon as Lexa’s eyes snapped, attention diverted away from Aden. _

_ “Well, then,” she said as she stood up, gathering her sketchbook and pencils into her bag, “I guess this concludes our session, since your sister —” the word was awkward on her tongue, unfamiliar in this situation “—is here to pick you up.” She moved to walk away from them, pausing for a brief moment to nod at Lexa. “Woods.” Aden held his breath as her eyes moved to him, but relaxed as the gaze softened and she smiled. “Aden.” And then, with a flourish, Clarke walked away, presumably to go and find Octavia, who was her ride to work later in the evening, Aden knew. _

_ “Clarke Griffin is your tutor?” Lexa asked dryly. “I didn’t think she was the type.” Aden felt indignation spark in his chest as he shoved Lexa lightly, gathering up his homework and textbook, oddly protective over the blonde girl. _

_ “Clarke’s brilliant,” he informed her dutifully, the same stubbornness in his eyes that were so often mirrored in Lexa’s own, chin jutting out slightly as though to issue a challenge. “Without her, I’d probably be failing math, because lord knows Trikru is a horrible teacher.” _

_ Lexa tastefully ignored the dig towards her beloved football coach and instead picked up Aden’s textbook for him, ruffling his hair distractedly. Her eyes had a faraway look in them, which puzzled Aden to no end, and he followed her line of sight out of the library window to where Clarke was walking next to Octavia Blake. There was something about the intensity of Lexa’s gaze that seemed eerily familiar, and when he placed it, there was nothing that could stop the shit-eating grin from spreading across his face. _

_ “See something you like, Lex?” _

_ “Huh?” Sufficiently snapped out of her reverie, Lexa turned to look at her little brother, who was grinning innocently at her, before scoffing nonchalantly. “Who, Griffin? Nah, she’s got nothing on Cos.” That , Aden knew, was a blatant lie, because he had eyes and knew that, which both girls were beautiful, there was just something about Clarke that set her apart from the rest of the crowd. And besides, he knew when his own sister was checking someone out, he’d seen it far too many times to not recognize the signs of attraction in his sister’s eyes. _

_ He shrugged in lieu of a response, and Lexa rolled her eyes at him. _

_ “Hurry up, I’m delivering you to Anya and Lincoln to go home, I’ve got a date.” _

* * *

By this point, Lexa’s head was buried in her hands. Clarke watched her, and then glanced at Aden with a wry smile. 

“Thanks for this info, Aden.” 

Aden balked. “I...think I’m gonna walk over to Murphy’s before Lexa murders me.” 

“I wouldn’t let her do that.” Clarke assured, but Aden was already up, hastily retreating to the safety of another apartment. 

When the door closed behind him, Clarke’s eyes settled on Lexa. She couldn’t help a little smirk. This was useful information, to be sure. 

“So…..” Clarke drawled.

“I was a bitch.” Lexa conceded. “And an idiot. And...really arrogant- which, by the way, how do you even find that attractive? Listening back to the story made me want to die.”

Clarke tsked. “Uh-uh. I’ll be asking the questions here, Alexandria.” 

Lexa groaned, leaning back, glancing at Clarke. “Do we have to-” 

“Yes.” Clarke cut her off with a smirk. “Now. Let’s talk about that statement, Lexa.” 

It was apparent that Clarke wasn’t too upset by it, and enjoyed teasing Lexa for once, so she decided to acquiesce. 

“I was an idiot.” Lexa defended meekly. 

“No, no.” Clarke tsked. “ _ Clearly _ you felt like you were smarter than me. As evidenced by the way you talked to me.” 

“I was  _ threatened  _ by you. Don’t you watch animal planet, Clarke? I was...marking my territory.”

“Which was Costia.” 

“I- no, that’s not what I-” Lexa was becoming flustered, and as much as Clarke was enjoying it, (because Lexa liked doing it to her so much), she felt bad for her girlfriend. 

“Clarke.” Lexa huffed. “I was like a toddler. I liked you. You were the shiny, pretty toy I couldn’t play with. And when people called me out on it, I’d lie and say my toy was better. Even though...it very clearly wasn’t.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle. “Oh, so you’re comparing us to toys, now?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but Clarke pushed her back, straddling her lap, to let her know she wasn’t upset. Pinning Lexa’s shoulders to the couch, she leaned forward, lips barely missing Lexa’s. 

“So, what exactly did “Cos” have over me?” Clarke growled in the form of a whisper, enjoying the way Lexa’s hands familiarly gripped her hips.

“Nothing.” Lexa gasped. “Absolutely nothing. I lied. I wanted you and you confused me, so I was petty with you.” 

“You could’ve...tried being nice. And taking me out.” Clarke snorted. 

“I thought you’d say no. You weren’t exactly friendly, either.” 

“ _ After  _ you attacked me in English.” 

“I shared my opinion, Clarke.” 

Clarke grinned, resting her hands on either side of Lexa’s beautiful face. She settled for a moment, eyes searching Lexa’s, thumbs softly brushing Lexa’s cheeks. 

She was so in love that it  _ ached _ . 

(And yes. There  _ was  _ an amount of satisfaction, knowing that she was the only one that Lexa ever looked at like that- breathless and reverent). 

Lexa moved forward, deepening the kiss. 

Usually, this was her sign to initiate something more. 

Clarke did something she  _ never _ usually did. 

She pulled away, glancing at the door. 

“We promised Aden we’d all go to the beach.” Clarke reminded, voice husky. 

Lexa scowled. “Aden.” She growled, and Clarke grinned. 

“Come on, grumpy.” 

* * *

The next morning, Lexa was lacing up her running shoes in the living room, when she heard the sound of footsteps. 

Not Aden, who was still cashed out from a day of surfing and too much sun. 

No, it was Clarke, who was even more surprising at this hour. 

Lexa glanced at her watch, and then up at Clarke, who’d put her hair in a ponytail, wearing shorts and a tank top. 

(Lexa tried not to perve out too much and stare at her legs. She tried, and failed). 

“Hey.” Clarke’s voice was barely there, and her eyes looked tired. 

“Hey.” Lexa chuckled, standing to come over. 

Clarke reached for Lexa’s shoulders and steadied herself, blinking in the dimly lit room. 

“What are you doing, sunshine?” Lexa asked, voice barely a whisper, so as not to wake Aden, or even Clarke herself, who looked half asleep. 

“What’d’you mean?” Clarke slurred. “ ‘M jogging.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened to an almost comical point. “You what?” She asked. 

Clarke scowled. “Is...it really…. _ that _ unbelievable that  _ I  _ would jog?” 

Lexa froze. 

Her brain offered one sentence for her, on the subject:  _ Danger zone, tread carefully, Woods.  _

“No.” Lexa was quick. “You don’t like to jog, Clarke.” 

“Mmm so what?” Clarke mumbled, rubbing her eyes. “Don’t you want me there?” 

“Of course I want you there.” Lexa laughed, unable to resist. 

Sleepy Clarke was just too cute. 

“We can even stop for donuts.” 

“No donuts.” Clarke hastily corrected her. 

Lexa frowned. “But you love-” 

“Just jog.” Clarke ordered. 

Lexa paused, and then licked her lips. “Okay...should we go?” 

“Les’ fuckn do it.” 

“Jesus, Clarke, are you even awake?” 

* * *

“Oh, jesus fuck.” Clarke groaned, as Lexa carried her in through the apartment door, past Aden, who stared quizzically at them from the couch. 

“She okay?” Aden startled, ready to call for help at a moment’s notice. 

“Mhmm.” Lexa hummed. “I think that extra hill killed her, though.” 

“How the  _ fuck _ -” Clarke wheezed. “Did you climb that while  _ carrying  _ me?” 

“I lift, love.” 

“Right. Whatever. Please deposit me in the bath and close the door.” Clarke whined. 

“Are you sure?” Lexa’s brows furrowed, once they were in the privacy of their own room. “I could get some oils and massage-” 

“No. No thanks, babe. I’m good.” Clarke answered, rather uncharacteristically, before turning for the bathroom. “Just uh- make sure you close that door behind you.” 

And then she was gone. 

Lexa stood in the middle of their room, puzzled out of her mind, and not for the first time that day. 

* * *

The following week had been filled with oddities, from Lexa’s perspective. She noticed changes within Clarke’s behavior that were odd. 

First, joining her in exercising. 

Clarke hated physical activity. She worked out on her own time, never with Lexa. 

But suddenly, it seemed like she was training for the damn olympics. 

And then, there was the heightened social media activity. Clarke was like a beacon, broadcasting everything they did together. 

Which was fine, except: Clarke was an incredibly private person. Beyond their circle of friends and family, she hated sharing her business with others. 

While none of these changes were alarming, Lexa noticed them quite easily, being as in tune with Clarke as she was. 

She noticed Clarke spending a lot more time on her wardrobe as well, something she often teased Lexa for. 

Still, Lexa said nothing, still enjoying their time with Aden, opting to give Clarke her freedom. 

The night of Aden’s flight, she and Clarke had said their farewells and dropped him off at the airport. They’d returned to the apartment, too exhausted to cook. 

Clarke should’ve known, in retrospect, that  _ this _ was what would expose her. 

She should’ve known that Lexa knew her too well for this nonsense. 

But something possessed her to try, anyway. 

“Hey.” Lexa drew a smile from Clarke when she entered their room, in nothing more than calvins and a tank top, fresh from the shower.

“Hey pretty girl.” Clarke closed her book, sitting up on the bed. 

“Are you hungry?” Lexa came to sit beside her on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on her legs. 

“Yes. I’m starving.” 

“Great, me too. I want to order. What do you feel like?” Lexa asked, absently drawing patterns on Clarke’s leg. 

Clarke paused for a moment, licking her lips. 

“Um, what do you want?” 

Lexa smirked. “I asked first.” 

“Well...I want you to decide.” Clarke countered, sticking her tongue out. 

“Oh?” Lexa cocked a brow, looking cocky. “So you’ll eat whatever I choose?” 

“Yes.” Clarke huffed stubbornly. 

“Even...kale salad?”

Clarke made a face, realized what she was doing, and then nodded. “Of course.” She gritted out. 

Lexa wore a look of pure confusion. “...What do you mean yes?” 

Clarke sighed. “I want to do things...that you like. So...I’ll eat that. You eat all kinds of crap for me.” 

Lexa snorted. “That’s ridiculous, Clarke, why would you eat something you detest?” 

“Because Costia would’ve.” Clarke grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. 

Lexa looked like she’d been slapped. And, in a sense, she  _ had  _ been slapped with realization, in that moment. 

Clarke’s cheeks burned slightly as she glanced away, like a scorned child. 

“Have you…” Lexa began. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately?” 

“Hey! I haven’t been weird!” Clarke playfully shoved her arm. “I was trying to be more...I don’t know! I was trying to do more things you liked…” 

“So I’d like you more?” Lexa finished. 

Clarke grimaced. “It sounds weird when you say it like that.” 

Lexa wore a playful smile, leaning forward and pushing Clarke back, pinning her arms to the bed. 

“Hey!” Clarke shrieked, laughing when Lexa settled on top of her, looking victorious. 

“Your efforts, while sweet, are in vain.” She declared. “Because you made one major miscalculation.” 

“And that is?” Clarke rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips .

“I liked  _ you _ better. As evidenced by, oh...I don’t know...the fact that we’ve been together since then.” Lexa grinned. “I like that you hate when I exercise. I like that you make fun of my tofu based meals. I like that you make fun of me for taking hours to get ready. I like that we contradict each other and bicker like we did in english class...but with more sex.” 

“Yeah you’re really describing relationship goals right now.” Clarke scoffed, but Lexa could tell that she seemed relieved, under her cool exterior. 

“I’m sorry that I said that.” Lexa began. 

“You don’t need to be sorry for something you said before we were even a thing, Lexa. I was just...trying some new things.”

“And how did you like them?” 

“I hate them.” Clarke scowled. “And now that you just said I don’t have to, I’m never running with you again.” 

Lexa leaned down, kissing feverishly along Clarke’s neck. 

“Hey.” Clarke squirmed against her. “Lex! You’re tickling me.” 

“I love you.” Lexa mumbled against her skin. She decided to be merciful, rolling off Clarke, coming to her other side with open arms. “C’mere.” 

Clarke couldn’t help her smile. She moved into Lexa’s arms, coming eye to eye with her girlfriend. 

Lexa was chuckling, the soft sound making Clarke’s heart skip a beat. 

“What?” Clarke asked, finding amusement in green eyes. 

“It’s funny. Usually people try to change who they are to impress somebody  _ before  _ they start dating.” 

“That’s  _ not _ what I was doing! I was just reminding you that I’m the whole package.” Clarke teased. 

Of course, she’d never been worried that Lexa didn’t like these things about her, but for a moment, she wanted to rock Lexa’s world. 

She realized, now, that there were far better and more  _ direct  _ ways to do so. 

“I know you are.” Lexa snorted, and Clarke couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the corner of her mouth. 

“Let me prove it, anyway.” Clarke leaned forward, tugging Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth, sliding a hand down past the waistband of Lexa’s calvins. 

Lexa’s eyes widened as she let out an unexpecting groan, her eyes suddenly darkening with want. 

By the end of the night, Lexa was sure of two things. 

First: After the reaction she’d gotten from Lexa, there was no way Clarke would ever feel insecure about anything ever again. 

Second: Costia had absolutely nothing on Clarke Griffin. 


	6. Faded Lexa (Post College: Fluff/Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets faded. Clarke thinks she's cute.

Lexa got back to Abby’s home in Arkadia just around five in the evening, fresh from her run. The summer sun was hardly settling into the horizon, promising a long and relatively warm evening. She’d enjoyed the run more than she’d imagined. There was something about coming back to her hometown, after making it big in the college football league. 

People had always recognized her as the daughter of Anastasia and Alexander Woods, the heir to their company, and nothing more. 

And now, she was Alexandria Anastasia Woods, star quarterback of the Polis Panthers, bound for the NFL. 

People _waved._

Lexa had enjoyed it, reveling in the fruits of her success. 

She’d grinned all the way back to Abby’s home, where she and Clarke had been staying for their summer visit. 

Lexa was barely in past the door, earbuds in, playing a playlist that Clarke had hand picked for her on her phone, when she felt herself tugged forward. 

“Hi, gorgeous.” The soft purr of none other than her girlfriend had Lexa grinning even harder. 

Clarke took a moment to drink Lexa in: She was beautiful, in her running shorts and sports bra, hair in a regal ponytail, phone in a band around a toned bicep. 

“Hi.” Lexa murmured, unfazed when Clarke leaned in for a kiss. 

“You’re sweaty.” Clarke commented, and when Lexa moved to pull away, she tugged her closer. “ _Not_ a complaint.” Clarke trailed her finger along Lexa’s arm, squeezing at the hardened muscle beneath her tattoo. 

Lexa sucked in a breath. 

“Your mom.” She wheezed, carefully undoing her phone band, setting it aside. 

“Not home.” Clarke smirked. “Remember? Date night with Kane.” 

“Ah.” Lexa nodded. “So...a date night of our own, Griffin?” She played it cool, winking. 

Clarke laughed. “Oh, baby, sorry to disappoint, but you know the rules- in Arkadia, when the parents are gone, we party.” 

Lexa made a cute pouty face. “Party?” She tried. “As in, you and I, a bottle of-” 

Clarke grinned, kissing her mid sentence. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? A quiet night in, maybe a dip in the pool...leave our bikinis inside the house…” 

Lexa almost drooled, nodding along with each addition to the already perfect fantasy. 

But that’s what it was. 

A fantasy. 

“Aw, baby.” Clarke pressed a kiss to the apple of her cheek. “The Delinquents are coming. And your kru. It’s a party. Like, an actual party.” 

Lexa’s jaw dropped. “Clarke.” She whined. 

“I know.” Clarke put her hands up in a “don’t blame me” gesture. “You think I planned this?” 

“Didn’t you?” 

“I’m abiding an age old tradition, Lex. Parents are gone, time to party.” Clarke repeated, trailing her fingers over Lexa’s lips. “But I _do_ have special plans for you.” 

“You do?” Lexa echoed, as Clarke’s fingers danced along her exposed abs. 

“Mhmm.” Clarke smirked, allowing Lexa to pull her in for another kiss. “But that’s for later tonight.” 

Lexa froze, and Clarke fought a laugh. 

“Is there... _anything_ that involves some... _immediate_ attention?” Lexa begged, her fingers dancing along the hem of Clarke’s shirt. 

“Aww, is my superstar feeling needy?” Clarke cooed teasingly, stepping backwards, Lexa moving forward with her. 

Lexa didn’t answer, her eyes darkened, and Clarke felt a shot of electric heat down to her core. 

“I can take care of you in the shower…” Clarke offered, glancing at the clock. “If you’re quick.” 

Lexa grinned, and practically darted to the bathroom, Clarke laughing as she followed. 

* * *

“Lex!” Clarke admonished, striding into the bathroom, wearing jeans and a Polis U hoodie, her hair wet around her shoulders. 

Lexa was applying some cream to her face in the mirror, still wrapped in a towel. 

“I hear voices downstairs, Clarke.” She remarked calmly. 

“Yeah, that’s cause everyone’s here.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “They let themselves in and already set up shop in the yard. What’s taking you so long?” 

“It’s date night, isn’t it?” Lexa turned. “I want to look nice.” 

Clarke’s expression softened as she wrapped her arms around Lexa from behind, kissing her shoulders. “You always look nice.” Clarke gushed. “Lex, you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever seen.” 

Lexa smirked, but her blush belied it. 

“What should I wear?” She asked curiously. 

“Jeans. Hoodie. Or nothing.” Clarke grinned, sliding her hands down to squeeze at Lexa’s ass. 

“Oh no, you lost your chance.” Lexa huffed. “I was going to pleasure you _alllll_ night long, but now-” 

“Oh, shut up.” Clarke groaned. “Don’t make this a struggle.” 

Lexa smiled, turning to cup Clarke’s face in her hands. 

“I love you.” She whispered with conviction, pulling Clarke into a kiss. 

Clarke groaned, immediately leaning in, all thoughts out the window. 

Lexa leaned back, dropping her towel, guiding Clarke’s fingers to graze her abs, Clarke’s jaw gone slack. 

“You want these?” Lexa teased. 

Clarke nodded. 

“Too bad.” Lexa grinned. “Later tonight, if I recall correctly.” 

Clarke glared. “Alexandria Woods, you’re _still_ the same ass since the day we met.” 

Lexa’s grin only grew. “But now I’m in love.” 

Clarke softened just a touch. “Yeah. So am I.” 

* * *

“Well look who made it!” Lincoln and Anya cheered as Lexa made her appearance out into the Griffin’s yard, where everyone was busy either drinking, or hanging around the firepit. 

She was pulled into a crushing hug by Lincoln, and then surprisingly, by Anya. 

She smiled through it all, delighted to be with her friends again. 

At some point, Clarke had sauntered over, putting a beer in Lincoln’s hand, then Anya’s, and then finally turning to Lexa with the final can. 

Leaning up on her tiptoes, she kissed Lexa’s jawline. 

“I’m gonna keep the others busy so you guys have your time to talk shit about the rest of us.” Clarke teased, pressing the beer into her girlfriend’s hand. 

Lexa feigned a gasp. “Me? Never.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I know we’re rowdy and your _kru_ can’t handle it sometimes-” 

“Hey, hey!” Lincoln protested. “I think we assimilated pretty nicely.” 

Clarke smiled, putting up her hands in defeat. “You did. Whatever the case, I’m buying you these ten minutes or so of free time. Use them wisely, kru.” 

Anya smirked. “What a keeper, Woods.” 

Clarke laughed, turning back to Lexa, leaning back up to give her a peck on the lips. 

“And then, you’re all mine, tonight.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa grinned, leaning down to chase her lips. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you more.” 

And with that, Clarke was gone, off to where Bellamy and Octavia were arguing with Raven and Monty about the effects of rocket fuel mixed with Monty’s moonshine. 

Truly, the apex of educated conversation. 

When Lexa looked back, Anya and Lincoln were smirking, ready to hound her. 

“Whipped.” Anya drawled, leaning back against the wall. 

Lexa snorted. “You drove _two towns_ over for Raven’s favorite flower last week.” 

Anya reddened, and Lincoln grinned. “I think it’s nice.” He offered. “We’re all dating great people, we’re all serious, and we all stayed in the same little group.” 

“Here comes Lincoln with the sappy news.” Anya smirked, elbowing Lexa, who grinned. 

“He’s right. Whipped, but right.” Lexa offered, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“Speaking of being whipped, I heard you’re running a newscast back at uni.” Anya elbowed Lincoln. “I figured if any of us would be in the limelight, it’s heda over here.” 

Lincoln waved her off. “They just wanted me as an anchor because the usual guy drank too hard at a frat party and needed a semester off.” 

Lexa looked thoughtful. “Well, you’ve always been the charming one.” 

“...Coming from you?” 

“I said charming, not panty-dropper.” Lexa huffed with a smirk. “I think you’d make a great late-night show host. I’ll even be your guest star.” 

Lincoln grinned at her, and Anya rolled her eyes. 

“I’d tell you to get your heads out of the clouds, but it’d seem they’re shoved up your own asses.” She remarked. 

“An, don’t be like that.” Lincoln put an arm around her, and Lexa mirrored him on her other side, leaning her head against Anya’s. 

“You could do anything you wanted.” Lexa agreed, taking a swig of her beer. 

“Then why is it so damn hard to realize _what_ it is that I want to do?” Anya sighed. 

“You’re good at a lot of things.” Lincoln suggested. “Try chasing one of those.” 

“Nah.” Lexa waved him off. “That’s no way to figure it out. You know what you need to do?” 

“What?” Anya replied. 

“You need to clear your mind, just lay your head down. When you close your eyes at night, there’ll be a dream there. Not the sleeping kind- the longing kind. The one that makes you smile when you dwell on it, and your chest ache when you realize you haven’t attained it yet. You may not know it, but it’s there. That’s your life dream. You chase it. No matter how absurd.” 

Anya took a breath, visibly contemplating Lexa’s words. 

“You…” She began, and Lexa listened intently. “You...sound like am edgy tumblr poet with a crush.” Anya snorted. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, instead turning and pressing a kiss to Anya’s cheek. 

“I’m right.” She nudged her. 

“Problem is, Anya’s head is always buzzing, she can’t get two minutes to figure herself out. Not to mention Raven is always setting shit on fire.” 

Anya laughed after a sip of beer. “...yeah.” She agreed quietly. 

“Drink until you clear your mind?” Lincoln suggested, and Lexa made a face. She came from a stricter background, when it came to her body and mind. Meditation was a far better choice. But she said nothing. 

“Linc, I don’t know about you, but when I drink, the last thing I think about is my fucking college major.” Anya grinned. 

“Come on, we should join the delinquents before it gets too fun without us.” Lexa smiled, her arms still around them as they circled back to the party. 

* * *

Music louder than her own thoughts, drinks aplenty, and a _hot_ girl to rest her gaze on. 

_This_ was Clarke Griffin’s natural habitat. 

She was always able to let go of all the little doubts, the worries that infested her mind after the accident, and her scar. Confidence no longer shaken, surrounded by people she loved and trusted, Clarke was having a _great_ time. 

Oh, yeah. 

And beer pong. 

Her and Raven against the Blake siblings. 

Just like the good old days. 

“No way!” Bellamy folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head petulantly. He and Octavia had managed to knock out all but two cups, while Raven and Clarke had one remaining. 

And it was Clarke’s shot. 

“My money’s on Clarke.” Murphy announced as Lexa approached. “What about you?” 

Lexa smiled, winking at her girlfriend. “I believe in Clarke.” She agreed. 

Raven was dramatically massaging Clarke’s shoulders like Clarke was a boxer and she was her manager before the big match. 

“You can do this, Griffin.” Raven wasn’t _completely_ sober, but she wasn’t drunk yet, either. 

Clarke’s favorite version of Raven, quite honestly. 

“Be the ball. _Be_ the ball.” Raven whispered in her ear, hyping her up. 

“It’s...so far.” Clarke licked her lips, eyes narrowing on the cup. “I need incentive.” 

“Incentive? I got you.” Raven turned. “Woods! Take your shirt off or something!” 

Lexa rolled her eyes amusedly, coming over to Clarke. 

“Did you have fun with your _kru_?” Clarke drawled, adorable in her tipsy state. 

“Mhmm.” Lexa hummed. “Are you having fun?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded. “Let me just win this.” She smirked, and Lexa’s eyes glimmered with amusement. 

“You gonna hustle them, Griffin?” Lexa murmured.

“Yeah baby.” Clarke grinned, turning to the Blakes, who were waiting impatiently. 

“Bell, O! Wanna see a trick shot?” 

Raven wore a look of horror, while Bellamy and Octavia grinned. 

“Do it!” They cheered, wanting their chance to win. 

“Clarke, _no.”_ Raven pleaded. “Think of me! Think of the children!” 

“What children?” Clarke snorted. 

“...Just don’t- oh, no _no no_ …” Raven buried her head in her hands as Clarke turned away from the table, tugging Lexa to her by her collar. 

“Woods?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Indulge me.” 

Lexa smiled and stepped forward, to everyone’s confusion, pulling Clarke to her as they kissed, somehow reminiscent of their first kiss at Octavia’s new years party. 

Jeers and groans filled the yard, until they stopped. 

Clarke’s hand raised, while she never ceased kissing Lexa, and tossed the little white ball over her head. 

It was like slow motion. 

The gasps, the Blake’s disbelieving faces, Raven peeking from between her fingers. 

The plunk of the ball dropping into the beer. 

Clarke’s smug expression as Lexa muttered _“Bullseye_ ” against her lips. 

Clarke leaned back. 

“Thank you.” She grinned, bowing as they clapped for her, and then moved to put her arm around Lexa’s waist, craving her closeness. 

“Fuck yeah!” Raven grinned. “Oh my god, I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but-” 

“I liked Bell’s face when it went in.” Murphy smirked. 

“Did you...hear the way you said that...or….” Raven drawled. 

Murphy shrugged. “What, you want me to add a _no homo_ at the end?” 

Lexa rolled her eyes at their antics, beaming with pride for Clarke. She loved when Clarke would let loose and just enjoy. 

“Guys! It’s ready.” Monty and Jasper called from where they sat by the firepit. 

“What’s ready?” Lexa questioned adorably, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy. 

“Ugh, you’re cute.” Clarke grinned, pinching her cheeks. 

Lexa pouted, and Clarke released her, still pressed up against her. 

“The kush.” 

Lexa looked at her with a blank expression. 

“The grass.” 

...Still blank. 

“The bowl.” 

….nope. 

“You know...the devil’s lettuce.” 

Okay, now Clarke was just fucking with her. 

“Pot. Weed. Marijuana.” Clarke elbowed her. 

Lexa wore an expression that said “ _Oh.”_

Clarke grinned. “And you’re off season, so…” 

Lexa froze. “Me?” She blinked. 

“Yeah! You don’t have to. But I think you’d like it.” Clarke offered. 

Lexa looked so adorably confused, and Clarke cupped her cheeks, swiping at her bottom lip. 

Lexa leaned in, clearly interested, from the odd way she was behaving. 

“What...uh….what does it do?” She asked carefully. “I mean, aside from making your eyes all...bloodshot.” 

Clarke grinned. 

Her naive baby. 

“Well, it depends on the type-” 

“There are _types_?” Lexa gasped. 

“Oh yeah. Monty and Jas have a nice balance, so it’s like the best of both worlds. It’s a hybrid.” 

“...Which means?” Lexa looked tentative. 

“So basically you’re going to feel... _enlightened._ ” Clarke grinned. “You’re going to laugh...a lot. At nothing. You’re going to think every thought you have is the most genius thing in the world. And my personal favorite side effect, you’re going to be horny as hell, Woods.” 

“What?” Lexa balked, blushing suddenly. “Like-” 

“More than drinking. _Wayyyyyy more._ ” Clarke nodded knowingly. “Everything _feels_ ….better. You’ll see.” 

“So...wait a minute.” Lexa blinked. “What do you do-” 

“I jump your bones and you go along with it every time.” Clarke informed her, and Lexa’s eyes widened. 

“And before me-” 

“Lex!” Clarke smacked her on the shoulder teasingly. “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” 

Lexa smiled sheepishly. 

“Do the math, Airbud. You were my first, but I still knew _of_ you-” 

“No!” Lexa grinned, a smug little shit at the sudden revelation. 

“Don’t make this a big deal-” 

“My ego is tickled.” Lexa announced, eyes shimmering with amusement and attraction. 

“I’ll get you back.” Clarke grumbled. “Now that I’ve told you every embarrassing detail, please join me.” 

“I can’t believe you’re using sex to get me to try this.” Lexa teased. 

“I can’t believe it’s working.” Clarke grinned, lacing their fingers together. She brought Lexa’s hand up to kiss it. “You know I want you to have fun, right? You don’t need to be nervous.” 

Lexa smiled, heart thumping in her chest. “I know. I love you.” 

“I love _you_.” Clarke kissed her knuckles once more before leading her over to where they’d all gathered.

Monty and Jasper sat in the center of the group, holding everyone’s attention. 

Clarke sat, pulling Lexa onto her lap, glancing up to see her girlfriend’s wide eyes at the sight of the large glass monstrosity before her. 

“That’s a bong.” 

“I know what it is, Clarke.” 

“Why are you looking at it like it’s one of the Queen siblings?” 

“It..I...that _can’t_ be sanitary.” Lexa grimaced.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re so spoiled.” She mumbled, kissing Lexa’s shoulder. 

“Okay, kids.” Monty clapped his hands together. “Jas and I have perfected this hybrid but...no name yet. It’s top shelf.” 

“Who gets first honors?” Bellamy grinned, leaning back comfortably. 

He and Clarke would always go head to head on stupid little challenges, but tonight, her priority was Lexa. 

Clarke could feel her mighty Commander tensing in her grip, so she didn’t volunteer her, as originally planned. 

“I’ll go.” Anya grunted.

Raven’s brows shot skyward. “You _what?!”_ She gasped. 

“Don’t make a scene.” Anya blushed. 

“Do my ears deceive me, or are the three musketeers...down to have fun?” Bellamy remarked, glancing at Lincoln, Anya, and Lexa respectively. 

“Season’s over.” Lincoln smiled, good natured as always. “I like new experiences.” 

Anya shrugged. “I just want this to be over with.” 

“And you, Woods?” Murphy challenged. “Will you be joining us?” 

Everyone awaited her answer, clearly intrigued by the turn of events. 

“...Yes.” Lexa sighed, to a round of cheers. 

“Someone get my phone, this needs to be recorded-” Raven was cut off by Clarke. 

“ _No.”_ Clarke ground out. “Everyone listening?” Even in her tipsy state, she had her wits about her. “No phones, no texting about this, no social media, and certainly no pictures, okay? We have athletes and future celebrities here, _and_ my mom just got on twitter. So...don’t ruin any careers, okay? Or no more Griffin kickbacks.” 

The group nodded, and Lexa visibly relaxed. 

“Okay.” Jasper blinked owlishly, clearly bored. “Who’s up? Anya?” 

Anya nodded, and he handed the bong over. 

“See that hole right there? That’s the carb. You put your thumb over it-” 

“Just do it for her.” Clarke interjected. 

“Fair enough.” Jasper nodded. “So, Anya, you just wanna breathe in nice and deep, okay?” 

“No shit.” 

“Uh...right. Let’s light you up.” 

Everyone watched in anticipation as he lit the packed bowl, a faint bubbling sound coming as Anya tentatively pressed her lips to the top, inhaling deeply. 

Within about five seconds, she was coughing her lungs out, thrusting the bong back in Jasper’s hands as she bent over, Raven patting her back as she wheezed. 

“Is she alright?” Lexa froze. 

Clarke laughed. “Yeah. It’s normal.” 

“How is this...desirable?” Lexa grimaced once more. 

“Do you trust me?” Clarke nudged her. 

“Well, obviously.” 

“Great. Then let’s do you next.” Clarke wiggled her brows at the innuendo, and Lexa smiled. 

“Jas, toss me the piece?” Clarke spoke up. 

Jasper tossed it to her, and Clarke set about filling it with the ground up weed, packing it. 

Lexa leaned forward to take a whiff, and was immediately confused. It was pungent, but not awful? It was hard to discern whether she liked it or not. 

“Okay, baby. Same drill. You just...Breathe in. Slowly, alright? Not a competition.” Clarke instructed, as the others became distracted with the next person lining up to the bong. 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke handed it to her, holding the lighter as she brought it down, Lexa’s lips touching the end of the piece. 

She inhaled more than Clarke thought she could give her credit for. 

The hot smoke filled her lungs, making them _itch,_ and Lexa’s eyes watered as she took it, holding it as Clarke instructed. 

But, like Anya, it became too much, and she began coughing, leaning over Clarke’s shoulder as she laughed. 

“Easy. You’re alright.” Clarke grinned, rubbing her back. 

“That’s it!” Jasper roared suddenly. 

“What?” Monty glanced up from where Octavia was ripping a bowl like it was nothing. 

“Commander’s Cough!” He grinned triumphantly. “That’s what we’ll call it!” 

“Oh, that’s an honor.” Clarke smirked, nudging Lexa, who’d recovered, breathing slowly. “You ready for your next hit?” 

Lexa groaned in response. 

* * *

Lexa hadn’t realized she’d been staring at the tree in the yard for _hours._

She’d just glanced at it, and...fallen into a trance. 

Suddenly she was thinking about the time she was seven, playing with Aden in the treehouse in their yard, and then she thought about the time she was fifteen, and she’d snuck out with her father’s motorcycle. 

And then-

“Hey.” Clarke came to sit beside her, away from the bustle of their loud friends, on a bench in the corner of the yard. 

“Clarke!” Lexa grinned when she saw her, and her smile only grew when Clarke snuck an arm around her. “How long have I been here?” 

Clarke glanced at her phone. “Not even two minutes.” She confirmed. 

Lexa froze, eyes widening (though not by much, they were lidded), and her jaw dropped. “What?!” She gasped. 

Clarke grinned. “You took your hits like five minutes ago. I went to get you water after you insisted on sitting here. You said you were going to meditate-” 

Lexa already wasn’t listening. 

“How do you feel?” Clarke whispered, kissing her temple. 

“Oh. That feels so nice.” Lexa remarked, curling into Clarke. 

“Lex. How do you feel?” Clarke repeated, amusedly. 

“....Floaty.” Lexa decided, laying on her back. She wrapped an arm around Clarke, glancing up at the stars dusting the black velvet of the sky. 

“That’s good. Let me know if you ever don’t feel good, okay?” 

“Did you?” Lexa asked, not finishing her sentence. 

“A little.” Clarke replied. “I’m more concerned with you, but yeah.” 

Lexa smiled, and even smiling felt good. It was strange. She’d never felt so...light. Happy. 

It was strange, knowing the source of it all. 

“What’re you thinking about, pretty girl?” Clarke asked, lips pressed to her hair. 

“Space.” Lexa replied solemnly. “...I’m dating a star.” 

“You...what?” Clarke laughed, amused. 

“I’m...you’re a star.” Lexa admitted. 

“How so?” 

“Well you’re bright, and I look up to you, and I love you, and you’re beautiful…” 

Clarke grinned, pressing little kisses to her cheeks. 

“You’ve lost your playboy charm, but somehow, it’s more adorable this way.” 

Lexa grinned a cheeky grin, lacing her hands with Clarke. 

“Marry me?” 

“I will. You do this every time you’re high, though.” Clarke laughed. 

“It’s a priority.” 

“I’m flattered.” 

“You know what I love about you?” Lexa’s train of thought was bouncing from one topic to the next, and Clarke was strapped in for the ride. 

“What?” Clarke blushed, enamored with the girl in front of her. 

“A lot of things.” 

“Is this about my boobs?” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

Lexa looked offended. “No!” She insisted. “But those are pretty great…” She trailed off, and licked her lips. 

“Focus.” Clarke swatted her arm. 

The two broke into peals of laughter, cackling at each other’s expressions. 

Sober, it would’ve been the weirdest scene in the world, the two of them seemingly howling with laughter at nothing. 

But it didn’t feel weird. Not for a second. 

“My…” Clarke stumbled, trying to breathe. “Oh, god my ribs hurt.” 

Lexa nodded, heaving a sigh of relief as the last giggles subsided. 

“What...were we...talking about?” Clarke mused, carding her fingers through Lexa’s hair. 

“Uh….” Lexa trailed off, tracing circles into Clarke’s skin. “Oh! What I love about you.” 

“Not boobs.” Clarke reminded. 

“No. I was going to say, you’re so witty!” Lexa exclaimed, and Clarke’s heart thumped in her chest. As if Lexa was rediscovering all her favorite things about Clarke, all over again. 

It was touching, honestly. 

“Did you know that’s part of why I fell in love with you?” Lexa exclaimed. 

Clarke blushed, smile showing. 

“I liked that you argued with me.” Lexa whispered. 

“Was it hot?” Clarke teased. 

“Yes. But also- I wanted someone I could...banter with.” Lexa drawled. “And look, I have a best friend _and_ a girlfriend now. You’re real.” 

Sure, her prolific speech was a bit sloppy, but it was heartfelt in all the right places. 

Clarke rewarded her by kissing her cheek, snuggling closer than what seemed possible. 

The two zoned out then, holding each other, staring up at the night sky. 

It seemed like they were lying there like that for hours. 

Clarke’s thoughts were just as erratic as Lexa’s, ranging from her favorite dessert, to her father, and taking a possible trip with Lexa. 

No, there was no rhyme or reason, but there was a certain freedom to that. There was a freedom to not being held down to a linear sort of thought process, and suddenly, Clarke’s fingers itched for paintbrushes and a canvas. 

She could create worlds like this, fueled by her unchained mind. 

She understood how the greatest masterpieces were made like this. Not quite inebriated, merely...released. 

It was something certain people would never understand. People sort of like her mother (though she’d been coming around to the idea), would always look at it as some sort of evil intoxication of the body. 

And, what, like alcohol wasn’t? 

It wasn’t something she could see herself being obsessed with, or doing every day, but this lightness? It was something she enjoyed experiencing now and again, and she was so glad she got to share it with Lexa. 

Turning, she glanced at Lexa. 

Lexa. 

Her beautiful, soft-yet-lethal, loving, girlfriend. 

God, she was overwhelmed with emotion, now.

She was able to feel so deeply. She always felt like this about Lexa, but _especially_ like this. She almost felt tears form in her eyes as she traced her fingers across Lexa’s jaw, getting her attention. 

Lexa smiled lazily at her, eyes full of adoration. 

“Hello.” She offered, almost childlike in her innocence. 

“I love you.” Clarke offered, straight to the point. “I love you more than I thought possible. I love you more than anything, and anyone. Sometimes I don’t even understand my love for you. It’s scary because I have never felt anything stronger in my life. I just know that everytime I look at you, my heart flips and I get happy and they say that’s supposed to go away after the honeymoon stages, but it never goes away.” Clarke blurted, watching Lexa’s shocked expression. “You’re my best friend and my lover all rolled into one and I-” 

Clarke was cut off by a kiss. 

God, Lexa’s lips were so fucking _soft._

Clarke’s heart pounded in her chest as she kissed Lexa back, tangling her fingers in her hair. 

“I-” Lexa panted, equally as overwhelmed. “I love you too. Everything you said. God. You’re so good with words.” She whined. 

Clarke found it hilarious that she, in her high state, thought that whatever Clarke had just spewed was anything near poetic, because it was blunt and inelegant and more bumbling than anything else, but the effect was the same. 

They were unaware of how much they looked like...well, horny teens experiencing puppy love. 

But that was part of the fun, the beauty of the moment. It was spontaneous and heartfelt, and the two were making out under the stars, confessing their extreme love for each other again and again, as if just twenty feet away from them, Anya _wasn’t_ balancing spoons on her nose and causing the entire group to howl with laughter. 

Octavia had already slunk off with Lincoln to the guest bathroom, where Jasper was waiting outside, dying to pee. 

No, it wasn’t exactly a scene out of a romance novel. 

Maybe a shitty coming of age novel. 

But all the same, it was romantic to them. 

* * *

After about forty-five minutes since Lexa tried her first bowl, the full effects began to come to light. 

Okay, so maybe Clarke was right. 

And, judging by the hunger in her eyes as their kisses grew a little more heated each time...She was feeling it to. 

Honestly, Lexa wasn’t even sure what the hell was happening. 

Yes, she was fit, and an athlete. She considered herself pretty active...sexually as well. 

_Understatement of the year._

She and Clarke went at it like rabbits. 

It was always exciting, and passionate, and she always was left satisfied, but eventually wanting more. 

But good god, not like this. 

It was so sudden and confusing, she couldn’t realize when it started. 

A minute ago, she’d been talking about something and then suddenly- clenching. 

It was almost embarrassing. 

Clenching, and intrusive thoughts. 

Very intrusive thoughts. 

Lexa and Clarke fancied themselves a very versatile couple. 

On any given night, Clarke could be taking a strap-on from Lexa, and then suddenly she’d make Lexa ride her. 

They simply derived too much pleasure from changing it up to ever force themselves into permanent roles. 

But back to the intrusive thoughts- they were _dirty._

Yes, Lexa did regularly have dirty thoughts about Clarke but she couldn’t remember the last time she was so fucking needy that she was considering interrupting Clarke’s sentence to tell her to stick a hand down her pants (feet away from their friends) for some relief. 

Clarke’s eyes shifted, regarding Lexa’s lip, pulled between her teeth. 

“Baby?” 

_Oh, Lexa loved that name._

“What’s wrong?” Clarke pressed. 

Maybe it was being high (it definitely was) but Lexa’s answer was not as graceful as she’d have hoped for. 

“Can we please fuck.” It wasn’t even a question. 

She paused, eyes wide, surprised by her own words, when Clarke began laughing uncontrollably, weezing into her shoulder. 

“Clarke…” Lexa backtracked. “I don’t know what just- I-” 

“Shhh. I told you.” Clarke whispered, fingers slipping up her sweater. “You’re horny as hell right now, aren’t you?” 

Lexa nodded slowly, mouth open. 

“Can I just ask you one small favor, first?” Clarke whispered. 

Lexa nodded. “Anything.” 

“Lean over here, in my ear.” Clarke commanded, in a husky whisper. “And tell me _exactly_ what you’re thinking.” 

Lexa went rigid, chills down her spine. 

God, she picked the sexiest woman alive. 

“I…” Lexa began. 

“Every detail.” Clarke groaned. 

“I want to take you upstairs, into your room.” Lexa admitted. “I want _everything,_ Klark.” 

Clarke held back a moan when she heard her name like that. 

“I want you naked. God, I love looking at you naked.” Lexa rambled, almost cutely, if not for her intent. “You have the best boobs in the world.” Lexa remarked, and Clarke _did_ laugh that time. “I want to kiss them. Bite them. Suck on them. Mark them up.” Lexa was now fully lost in her fantasy. “I love that they’re mine.” 

Clarke’s shiver was as good a sign of encouragement as any. 

“Who’s topping tonight?” Clarke challenged.

Lexa smirked. “Both of us. You, then me.” 

“Someone’s horny. If I top, you’ll be too weak to walk.” 

“I’d never let my lady down like that, Clarke.” 

Clarke grinned. Such a chivalrous nerd. She loved her so much. 

“You were saying.” Clarke continued, lightly scratching against Lexa’s abs. 

“I want you to take me with strap-on. I want to ride you.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Doggy.” She challenged. “I want to see your ass. I wanna grind on it too..” 

Lexa actually whimpered, and Clarke grinned. 

“Will you eat me out?” Lexa fluttered her lashes. 

“If you say please.” Clarke whispered, moving to suck on her neck. 

Lexa groaned. 

“Keep going.” Clarke commanded. 

“I…” Lexa tossed her head back, keeping her voice low. 

Luckily, it was dark, and it really just looked like they were cuddling. 

“I can’t.” Lexa whined, needily. “Clarke, I-” 

“Listen to me.” Clarke commanded, voice low. “We can’t both just disappear at once. You get up now, go upstairs. You’re feeling okay right?” 

Lexa nodded eagerly. 

“Get the strap on, and the lube. I want everything ready. Then, I want you to strip. Just your panties on. And do _not_ touch yourself without me. Okay?” Clarke commanded. She knew Lexa _loved_ her authoritative voice, and she aimed to please. 

“Oh, and Lex!” Clarke added, leaning forward. 

Lexa looked dazed, glancing at her, nodding before swallowing audibly. 

“I love you.” Clarke offered, soft, pecking her lips. “Let me know if you ever change your mind or don’t feel well, okay?” 

Lexa wanted to scoff at the mere suggestion, but she smiled gratefully instead. “Okay, love. I love you, too.” 

* * *

With the party still raging outside, Clarke made her way in. 

She was already wet, thinking about her perfect girlfriend, splayed out on her bed, waiting to be fucked. 

Who'd've thought that she’d be the luckiest woman in the world? 

Quietly, she grimaced as she passed the lewd noises in the guest bathroom, and made her way to her own room, locking the door behind her. 

And then, she looked up. 

Lip between her teeth, a smile on her face, was Alexandria fucking Woods, in nothing but _soaked_ panties, the lubed strap-on beside her, as Clarke requested. 

Clarke nearly fainted. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Clarke mumbled as she made her way over, eyes raking in Lexa’s pert breasts, her nipples standing at attention. She really did love Lexa’s tits. “Are you wet for me?” Clarke asked, her own clit pulsing at her dirty talk. 

Lexa’s abs were on display, tensing every so often. 

God, she was a sight. 

Clarke knelt between her long, gorgeous legs. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered needily. 

“I know, baby. But I wanna make this last.” Clarke replied huskily, taking each leg, kissing up the expanse of it. She kissed all the way up to Lexa’s inner thighs. Once for each leg. And then she paused, hovering over Lexa’s mound, teasing. 

“Clarke!” Lexa whined. 

“Not yet.” Clarke replied, fingers ghosting over her panties as they made her way back up to Lexa’s nipples, pinching them suddenly. 

Lexa yelped and tossed her head back, closing her eyes as Clarke’s warm mouth engulfed her nipple, the other one pinched, as she rolled her tongue around the stiff bud, teasing it. 

Between Clarke’s hums of arousal, and the wet noises from Clarke’s mouth, Lexa grew drenched by the second, feeling the slick roll down her muscled thighs. 

“You’re so hot.” Clarke mumbled as she switched over to the other nipple. “I love everything about you.” 

Lexa whined in response, and Clarke grinned, glancing up at the hickeys on her throat, feeling arousal shoot through her. 

Clarke tugged at a nipple gently between her teeth, watching Lexa squirm. 

“You’re sensitive tonight.” Clarke commented, eyes even more lidded. 

Lexa knew it, too. 

Fuck. Everything she felt was a thousand times better than usual, and all she could think of was a primal need to fuck, and to be fucked. 

Her heart pounded, and all her ears could hear were her own heart, and Clarke’s wet ministrations. 

It was so inexplicably hot. 

Being high had caused her and Clarke to lose their inhibitions, and they were all the dirtier for it. 

Lexa was in awe of how fucking good everything felt. 

Clarke leaned back, rubbing her palm over Lexa’s nipples, locking eyes with Lexa. 

“Gorgeous.” She whispered, right before leaning down to suck a hickey in between Lexa’s breasts. 

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned. 

“Yeah baby.” 

“I...I…” Lexa whined. 

“What is it? Use your words.” 

“I want your tongue in me.” 

Clarke groaned. Not the words she was expecting, but damn. 

Slowly, she kissed her way down Lexa’s body, stopping only to lick at her abs, watching them quiver. “I’m gonna cum on those later.” She mumbled absently, as Lexa watched and listened to her words, gaping. 

Clarke grinned and moved back to her original position, kneeling between Lexa’s legs. 

Her eyes widened when she saw the arousal spilling down Lexa’s perfect thighs. 

“Fuck. You’re soaking, baby.” Clarke murmured. Suddenly, she tugged upward, yanking Lexa’s panties against her clit, Lexa yelping loudly. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ Clarke!” Lexa moaned. 

“You like that?” Clarke smirked. “I think you like to be teased, pretty girl.” 

“Fuck me.” Lexa begged. “Please.” 

Clarke pouted. “Aw, Lex. I know. But I promise, it’s all going to be worth it. How about a few kisses, first?” She leaned forward, spotting Lexa’s clit against the panties, as she pressed a closed mouth kiss to the bud. 

Lexa jerked, and Clarke smiled. 

“More?” Clarke whispered, and Lexa nodded. 

Clarke gave her an opened mouth kiss this time, lashing her tongue against the bud, pulling it, and Lexa’s panties over it, into her mouth to suckle softly. 

Lexa whined, gasping as her hips bucked, controlled by Clarke’s hands. 

Clarke chuckled against her. The vibrations set her on edge. 

More arousal gushed out of Lexa, and Clarke could taste it through her panties. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Clarke groaned, licking up and down the front of her panties. 

“Please, Clarke.” Lexa begged. 

“What, you want the panties off, baby?” Clarke asked teasingly. 

“I want you to eat me out.” Lexa writhed, as Clarke set about yanking her panties off, sad to part with them. 

She was quickly consoled, however, to see Lexa’s bare sex, drenched, folds puffy and needy for her, clit begging for attention. 

Clarke leaned in, taking in a breath of her heady scent, giving her a few kitten licks. “Your pussy is so wet, Lex.” She murmured, praising her. “You’re so beautiful, all wet and ready for me to fuck you. I love how you respond to me.” She slid two fingers into Lexa’s entrance, slow and steady, watching with pride as Lexa’s eyes widened and her hips began jerking. 

She was already humping Clarke’s fingers, dying to get off. 

“Whoa, whoa!” Clarke laughed, slipping out. “Someone’s eager.” 

“Please.” Lexa whispered. 

“Okay. Let me taste you, baby. You can come in my mouth.” Clarke groaned at the idea alone, slowly lowering her mouth to Lexa’s quivering pussy. 

She began with a few licks, from top to bottom, careful to avoid Lexa’s clit. 

Slowly, she circled Lexa’s entrance with her tongue, and then pushed in, enjoying the way Lexa clenched. 

Clarke fucked her slowly with her tongue, savoring the taste coating it as she watched Lexa’s abs tense, Lexa’s hands buried in her hair. 

Clarke hummed, adding extra vibration to Lexa’s pleasure as she slowly leaned back, ignoring Lexa’s whine, slowly sinking her fingers inside. 

Lexa’s hips jerked as she sank lower onto Clarke’s fingers, closing her eyes, a blissed expression on those pouty lips. 

God, Clarke had plans for those lips later. 

Clarke brought her own lips to Lexa’s clit, sucking, lashing with calculated strikes of her tongue, trying not to grin at the way Lexa was moaning, needy and desperate. 

Lexa was never this loud, usually too afraid. 

But now, the neighbors could probably hear her getting fucked. 

And honestly, Clarke _wanted_ them to. 

“Oh- Oh god Clarke! I’m close!” Lexa chanted. “Clarke, Clarke-” 

“Cum for me, beautiful.” Clarke almost growled, resuming her strokes against Lexa’s clit as Lexa began _shaking._

Clarke had never seen an orgasm like that in her life. 

Lexa shook, eyes closed, body thrashing, Clarke’s fingers still fucking her as her cunt clenched, soaking her fingers. 

Clarke continued pumping, but Lexa kept clenching and convulsing, moaning so loud that there wasn’t a chance in hell that nobody heard. 

Lexa, herself, was seeing stars. 

She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t think. She could only just close her eyes and ride out the wave of orgasmic pleasure rushing through her taut body. 

Lexa stayed like that for _minutes_.

Clarke had switched to giving her kitten licks to work her down, but Lexa kept cumming. 

Clarke was in awe. 

Only after what seemed like eternity did Clarke slowly crawl up to Lexa, dusting kisses across her forehead. “Hey, baby. Lexa. Talk to me, I’m worried.” 

Lexa’s eyes shot open, and green met blue. 

Clarke’s worry melted away instantly. 

She was just...really blissed out. 

“Fuck.” Was all she whispered, pulling Clarke on top of her. 

“You good, baby? You scared me.” Clarke laughed, kissing her. 

Lexa nodded slowly, lazily, smiling cutely. “Yeah.” She whispered hoarsely. 

Clarke kissed her jaw. “You up for more, or all you all tuckered out?” 

Lexa’s eyes were dark and Clarke had her answer. 

“In that case.” Clarke whispered, bringing her still soaked fingers to Lexa’s plump lips. “Suck me clean.” She faux-ordered, and Lexa actually smiled as she took each of Clarke’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them noisily, groaning as she tasted her own slick on Clarke’s fingers. 

“You’ve never orgasmed so hard before.” Clarke teased. “Thought I lost you.” 

Lexa grinned. “It was _so_ good.” 

Clarke smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “Is it possible to want to cuddle and fuck someone’s brains out at the same time?” 

“A daily struggle.” Lexa whispered amusedly, licking her lips. 

“Can I give you some more?” Clarke asked, just now becoming cognizant of her own slick, aching for Lexa’s touch. 

Lexa nodded slowly, and Clarke stood, hurrying to strip down to her bra and panties. 

Lexa watched, entranced, as Clarke returned in her lacy bra and panties, pushing her breasts up on display. 

Lexa let her head fall back on the pillows, eyes dark with want, blown away by how attractive Clarke was. 

“No touching yet.” Clarke groaned, moving to straddle Lexa’s abs. 

Lexa whined, watching her soaked panties come into contact with her abs. 

“Fuck.” Clarke whimpered. 

It was hot, to say the least. 

Clarke was already dripping as she began a slow motion, grinding down on Lexa’s abs to gain the friction she so desperately needed. 

“You’re so wet.” Lexa moaned, and her fingers came up to grip at Clarke’s bra. 

“Not yet.” Clarke panted. 

Lexa bit down on her lip, but Clarke was too distracted, her eyes rolling up into her head when her covered clit came into contact with Lexa’s abs once more. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Lexa whispered reverently. 

Clarke smirked, guiding Lexa’s hands to her bra, watching Lexa’s mouth open slightly. 

“Did you miss these?” Clarke teased, feeling Lexa pinch her through her bra. 

“Fuck yes.” Lexa groaned. 

“You wanna play with them while I get myself off on your abs, huh?” Clarke spoke brazenly, teasing. 

“Clarke.” Lexa threatened, voice a low growl. 

“Alright.” Clarke grinned, and within seconds, Lexa was leaning up, unclasping her bra, watching her breasts bounce out, full and round, already begging for attention. 

Lexa’s one track mind was already at work, her fingers groping and needing Clarke’s breast. 

It was her hungry, predatory stare that really got Clarke hot and bothered. 

Lexa’s love for Clarke’s tits was unparalleled, really. 

Lexa pushed them together, and then let them go, watching as they swayed with Clarke’s every humping motion, grinding against her still. 

Lexa had a sexy, feral grin when she came up to suck at Clarke’s nipples, the rosy buds stimulated by her expert tongue. 

“Fuck, baby.” Clarke groaned. “That feels so good.” 

Lexa smirked against her breast, proud of her handiwork, and then continued to suck, making loud noises and harsh lashes with her tongue. 

“Holy shit.” Clarke whispered. Every suck and nip at her nipples was sending her over the edge, and Lexa’s eagerness was only adding to Clarke’s arousal. 

Lexa was aroused that Clarke was getting herself off on her, Clarke was aroused watching Lexa suck on her breasts, her mouth a perfect tool to turn her into a sloppy, whining mess. 

And then, Clarke pushed her away softly, panting hard as she leaned back. 

Lexa gaped, as if her favorite toys had been snatched from her. 

“Turn over. I want your ass.” Clarke groaned. 

Lexa scrambled to listen. Anything to please Clarke. Always. 

“Oh my fucking god, yes.” Clarke moaned as Lexa went face down in the pillows, her perfectly round and tight ass up in the air. 

Clarke lowered herself, kissing it again and again, enjoying the way Lexa’s hips would buck occasionally. 

“I’m going to grind against that ass, baby.” Clarke almost cooed, moving to straddle it. 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s breasts pressed against her back, and whined into the pillow, glad it was muffling her. 

“You like that?” Clarke grunted through her own pleasure as she rocked her core against Lexa’s ass, gripping her sides for support. Her breasts swayed and rocked, nipples lightly scratching against Lexa’s back as she rode her ass. “You like that baby? God, you have the perfect ass, Lex. In those shorts? I wanted to do this all day.” 

Lexa’s moan of pleasure spurred her on. 

“And you love it, too.” Clarke moaned. “You love it when I hump your abs and your ass and cum on you, don’t you?” 

“Ride my face.” Lexa practically begged. God, she wanted to taste Clarke. 

“Not yet.” Clarke tutted, a hot flash of arousal shooting through her. “That’s for later. I’m going to cum on you, first.” 

Lexa moaned in pleasure at the thought, and bit her lip. 

Clarke had really bloomed into the fucking sexiest partner, once she’d really become comfortable with Lexa. 

But this was something else. 

Clarke continued to ride her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I fucking love you, baby. I love everything about you.” She whispered, and Lexa shivered beneath her. “Fuck, I wish we could do this every night.” 

Clarke’s mixture of dirty and sweet talk was arousing Lexa to no end. 

Clarke’s breathing became increasingly ragged, as her hips suddenly stilled. 

Suddenly, she was clawing at Lexa’s back, pressed against her ass, and Lexa could _feel_ her convulsing against her, cumming against her ass, moaning wildly. 

“Fuck, Lexa baby, I’m cumming!” Clarke didn’t whisper. No, she shouted the fact, riding out her high against Lexa, her clit twitching as she came, hard. 

The two were on cloud nine, Clarke’s breasts back against Lexa’s back as she collapsed on top of her, the smell of their mixed arousal filling the room.

“Fuck.” Clarke muttered, kissing Lexa’s shoulder, a silent thank you. 

Lexa grinned into the sheets, shaking her head. 

“My turn.” 

* * *

“You- you’re not tired?” Clarke gasped, as Lexa slowly rolled out from under her, eyeing her up and down. 

Lexa shook her head modestly, and Clarke grinned, slowly cupping her cheeks and pulling her forward. 

Lexa smiled as Clarke leaned in, kissing her with such a tender reverence that it almost felt like they _hadn’t_ been fucking like animals for the past hour. 

“This is the _best_ part about dating an athlete.” Clarke mumbled against her lips, and Lexa smirked against her kiss. 

Slowly, with a knitted brow, Clarke pulled away enough to ask. “Hey- how do you feel, by the way?” 

“I…” Lexa took a breath. “I think I love pot.” 

Clarke threw her head back, laughter shaking her entire body, as Lexa blushed slightly. 

“I take it you feel good, then.” 

“Clarke. The sex?” Lexa drawled. 

“I _know,_ right? That’s on par with some of our greatest sober moments.” Clarke grinned proudly. “Like prom.” 

“Prom was sloppy, Clarke.” 

“It was the beginning of our strap-on experience.” Clarke defended. “We were amateurs. We didn’t even think to use a condom. Speaking of which, open my drawer when you get a chance.” She told Lexa with a cheshire grin. 

Lexa gaped. “You keep condoms in your drawer, now?” 

“Only when pretty girls come over.” Clarke teased, batting her lashes as Lexa teasingly pinched her thigh. “But really. You feel good?” 

“Yes. Minus the throbbing.” Lexa replied bluntly, a little more tactless when she was under the influence. “I feel...overwhelmed. But...not in a bad way.” 

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, sitting up straight. 

Lexa sighed wistfully, ever the dramatic poet. “My heart feels so... _full_. It’s just what I normally feel for you.” She rambled as she slowly slid off the bed, sinking to her knees. “Except, now, I have the audacity to show you physically.” Lexa mumbled, lost in her own thoughts as she gripped Clarke’s ankles. 

Clarke smirked, heart racing as she opened her legs for her girlfriend. 

Lexa was _something else_ like this. 

Lexa smirked, dragging plump lips across Clarke’s legs. 

“Have I ever told you how sexy I find your legs?” Lexa murmured, voice husky. 

Clarke blushed slightly, eyes locked on Lexa. 

“Really, Clarke. Long legs. Thick thighs. You’re _perfect_ .” Lexa groaned, as if she were explaining Clarke to someone who’d never experienced her. Like she was a delicacy that Lexa couldn’t wait to devour. “I wish you saw what I see.” Lexa continued, dragging her fingers against Clarke’s skin, leaving goosebumps in her trail. “Once in a while, at Arkadia, you’d wear shorts that would _kill_ me.” Lexa whispered, kissing along her leg. “And you’d stop wearing them, because _somehow_ , you thought…” Lexa trailed off, meeting Clarke’s eyes. “I don’t know what you thought.” She admitted. 

Clarke couldn’t balance her arousal with the constant constricting of her heart. 

Lexa was mindlessly rambling, revealing all her deepest and truest thoughts to Clarke, and they were...sweet. They were loving, and lustful, and somehow...romantic. 

Only Lexa. 

Only Lexa could smoke pot and end up somehow smoother than before she started. 

“But you wear them now.” Lexa mumbled into her skin, kissing up her thigh. “And you smile more. God, I love your smile. It’s the most beautiful fucking thing.” 

Lexa cursing more than usual was also somehow turning Clarke on more than she cared to admit. 

“I’m already dripping just thinking about your taste.” Lexa informed her in a whisper, sucking harsh kisses on the skin of Clarke’s inner thigh, moaning as she did so. 

Clarke groaned, threading her fingers in Lexa’s hair, Lexa involuntarily whimpering at the sensation. 

She loved having her hair played with, and if it was while she was going down on Clarke, it was _heavenly_. 

Lexa slowly parted her lips from Clarke’s inner thigh, settling her lips against Clarke’s mound as she inhaled deeply, taking in Clarke’s heady scent with a lidded look of pleasure. 

Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

There was something so deeply _satisfying_ about the fact that Lexa wasn’t all talk, or just pretty words. She genuinely had a love affair with Clarke’s scent, her taste, her minute little twitches and reactions as she built up a wave of pleasure deep within her. 

Lexa _got off_ on her pleasure, and Clarke was in awe of it. 

Truly, the connection they shared was something she couldn’t have dreamt of. 

They were bonded, completely absorbed in one another. 

Lexa’s breathing turned heavy as she gazed up at Clarke, eyes fierce. “Look at me.” She demanded. 

Clarke didn’t think she could tear her gaze away if she tried. 

“Watch me eat you out.” Lexa whispered, and her breath against Clarke’s core sent shivers down her spine. 

Lexa leaned down then, kissing her way into Clarke’s wet folds, groaning when the initial taste coated her pouty lips. 

Clarke whined, heart thumping in her chest. 

Slowly, Lexa brought her tongue to lap across Clarke’s folds, groaning with pleasure as she did so. 

Clarke shivered, twitching under her tongue uncontrollably, already entirely too turned on to function much more than that. 

“You taste so fucking good.” Lexa mumbled into her folds, already moving to gently suck on Clarke’s clit, careful not to overstimulate as she would take breaks to tease Clarke’s entrance. 

It was dirty and primal and Clarke was _entranced_ by the wet sounds of Lexa’s lips, tongue, and mouth against her dripping core, lips spread for her like petals of a flower. 

Lexa only seemed to be getting more excited herself, eyes locking with Clarke’s as she continued her wet kisses, moving to slide a long finger into Clarke to speed up the process. 

Within seconds, Clarke was clenching around her, letting out a breathy, “More, baby, more.” 

Lexa smirked against her folds, pausing momentarily to place a teasing kiss against Clarke’s clit, watching the way she twitched, the effect rippling up her abdomen as she slowly rocked her finger in and out of Clarke’s entrance. 

“I love you.” Lexa whispered, so caught up in Clarke’s every move, every breath. She just wanted to make Clarke _feel_ her love, desperate and passionate as it was. “Look at how wet you are for me, _klark,_ you’re coating my fingers, and my lips…” Lexa drawled, smirking when Clarke constricted again at her words. “You’re _tight_ , Clarke.” Lexa groaned, lowering her mouth back to Clarke’s pussy, eagerly lapping up the fresh wetness that had appeared as a result of her words. “You’re so beautiful.” Lexa groaned against her. “But the best part, is when you cum, Clarke. When you cum so hard that your body tenses and the only thing you can whimper is my name.” Lexa grinned at Clarke’s shocked gaze, so surprised and amazingly turned on by Lexa’s dirty talk. 

Lexa typically didn’t talk dirty as much as she praised and showered Clarke with love and affection, but it seemed some of her _dirtier_ thoughts were coming into play now that she’d “loosened up”. It was such a thrill to Clarke that she felt her orgasm building at the thought of Lexa dominating her alone. 

“I love that you’re mine, _klark._ I want everyone to know.” Lexa slid another finger in, slowly pumping. 

“Yes.” Clarke whispered weakly. “Please.” 

“I love when you scream my name when I fuck you.” Lexa groaned as Clarke clenched around her fingers. “Fuck, love, you’re so close. Cum around my fingers so you can suck them clean.” 

Clarke was at the edge. 

The mixture of Lexa calling her “love” and commanding her to suck her clean was enough to lull Clarke away from the edge. 

Clarke’s hips were bucking against Lexa’s fingers, as Lexa slowly lowered her lips to Clarke’s clit, sucking in tandem with the pumping. 

Clarke came hard and fast, and what did it was the visual of Lexa, between her legs, eating her out noisily, fucking her with those long fingers. 

Clarke’s eyes slammed shut and her body spasmed again and again on Lexa’s fingers as Lexa continued her ministrations, entirely too caught up in what she was doing to stop. 

“Lexa!” Clarke whined, tugging on her hair. “Fuck, baby, I-” she breathed raggedly, and Lexa stopped to watch her, to _realize_ that her girlfriend was clenching around her, pulling her as close as humanly possible, so pleased that she was seeing stars behind her eyelids. 

Lexa felt a slow smirk spread up to her face as she slowly pulled out of Clarke, moving up to lay beside Clarke. She watched as Clarke’s eyes fluttered open and shut once more, as her chest rose and fell, coming down from her high. 

Lexa smirked, slowly bringing her fingers against Clarke’s lips, and tapping. 

Clarke’s eyes opened, and she opened her mouth, Lexa’s fingers sliding into the wet heat, licked clean by Clarke’s tongue as she sucked her own essence off her girlfriend’s fingers. 

Lexa watched, eyes glazed, looking as if she wanted to watch Clarke do that, and only that, for eternity. 

“I’m not done yet.” Lexa purred, eyeing Clarke’s breasts, nipples already hardened, begging for Lexa’s attention. 

Clarke wore a blissful smirk. “You’re aiming to wear me out, huh?” 

“I don’t want you to walk for a week.” Lexa groaned, already moving to pull a nipple into her mouth, mesmerized by the way Clarke’s breasts swayed as she turned to angle herself toward Lexa. 

“Fuck, baby.” Clarke groaned, her fingers finding their way back to Lexa’s locks.

Lexa grinned in response, bringing her other finger up to pinch Clarke’s other nipple, drawing a moan from the blonde. 

A shout from downstairs nearly startled them both. 

“Can you guys keep it down up there?” It sounded like Octavia. Or...was it Raven? 

With both their minds too fogged by sex to even care, they ignored it. 

Lexa of course, smirked smugly and tugged on Clarke’s nipple between her teeth, drawing a shrill. “FUCK, LEXA!” 

“Wow, fuck you guys.” The voice grumbled, and Lexa snickered against Clarke’s breast. 

“You ass.” Clarke mumbled, but Lexa soothed the nip with a kiss to the tender flesh. 

Slowly, with a lidded gaze, Lexa glanced up at Clarke, and instead, found their reflection in the mirror of Clarke’s closet. 

A thought entered her mind, and her pupils nearly doubled in size. 

“Clarke.” She mumbled, off the bed in an instant. 

“What?” Clarke frowned at the sudden loss, even more confused when Lexa was opening the drawer of the bedside table. 

A thrill ran through Clarke, and she couldn’t help but admire Lexa’s ass as she bent over and stepped into the strap-on, moving to fasten it. She tossed a foil square to Clarke, who tore delicately into the package, getting on her knees. 

“Should I-” 

“Let me.” Clarke shook her head, rolling the condom onto the length of the strap-on, now protruding from between Lexa’s legs as she secured it. 

She _knew_ bringing the strap-on would be a good idea. She and Lexa had both been experimenting new positions, and they were just finding what they liked. 

(They liked everything involving each other). 

If their friends thought they were loud before, they had another thing coming. 

But still, Clarke couldn’t tell why Lexa seemed more excited than usual. 

She glanced at Lexa with a questioning gaze, and she nodded her head to the mirror. 

Clarke’s jaw dropped a little. 

“Don’t you want to watch yourself?” Lexa whispered, and Clarke couldn’t even breathe anymore. She leaned up, nodding frantically as she smashed her lips against Lexa’s, feeling Lexa’s length brush against her core. 

“Only if you watch me take you later.” Clarke compromised with a whisper to Lexa’s ear, nipping at her earlobe playfully. 

Lexa smirked, kissing Clarke’s lips once more, bringing her hands to cup Clarke’s cheeks. “I love you.” She whispered, tender, for a moment. 

Clarke softened, breathless in her admission as well. 

“I love you, too.” 

Tenderness put aside for the time being, Lexa slowly pushed Clarke’s head down, and Clarke got onto her knees on the bed, slowly wrapping her fingers around the length. 

It may not have had much of a tangible effect, but the sheer idea got both girls off. 

“Suck me.” Lexa commanded, threading her fingers in Clarke’s blonde locks, groaning when Clarke pushed the base back against her clit with a jerk of her wrist. 

Clarke licked her lips, eyeing Lexa innocently as she pressed a soft kiss to the head. 

Slowly she began to swirl her tongue around the tip, before sliding the length into her mouth, tasting the slick coating. 

“That’s it. Use your hands.” Lexa groaned, as Clarke began to pump the length of the cock back against Lexa’s clit, drawing labored groans from her. 

“I don’t know how, but it’s hot.” Lexa confessed, and Clarke laughed around the length, the two switching from sultry lovers to dorky girlfriends very seamlessly. 

Clarke pulled away, still laughing as she exchanged a grin with Lexa, pulling her down on top of her. 

“So it seems you have a mirror kink.” Clarke smirked, pecking Lexa’s cheeks, and then slowly trailing kisses down her neck, the length of the strap on hitting her stomach as Lexa squirmed under her lips. “I wonder…” Clarke drawled, slowly trailing her hands up Lexa’s sides, settling against her breasts, kneading them playfully, as Lexa groaned in response. “If it’s the urge to see _me_ getting fucked in the mirror, or _you_ fucking me.” 

“They’re not exactly mutually exclusive, love.” Lexa purred, returning a kiss to Clarke’s mouth, making sure to give an extra peck to the beauty mark above her lip. 

“Well, we’ll find out. How do you want me, gorgeous?” Clarke asked, enjoying the kisses Lexa was leaving against her already marked up neck.

“Ride me.” Lexa said simply, the lazy command sending a thrill through Clarke. 

Clarke nodded breathlessly, Lexa positioning herself on her back, readying herself for Clarke. 

Ever polite, she extended a hand to help Clarke straddle her, and Clarke bit back an adoring smile. They were supposed to be dirty and full of lust but it seemed they couldn’t stop being good to each other, even in their act. 

Clarke took a breath, eyeing Lexa’s hardened abs, tense, her mouth parted in awe as Clarke slowly sank her voluptuous, curvy figure down onto Lexa’s length, letting out a hell of a gasp as she did so. 

“Easy.” Lexa cooed. “Sink down on it, all the way.” She ran her hand along Clarke’s hips, softly guiding her down, almost choking as she watched Clarke’s blissed expression. 

“Fuuuuuck.” She drawled, slowly clenching down. “Lex….It...You...feel so good inside me.” She whispered, desperate for more. 

Lexa smirked, her fingers trailing up to Clarke’s breasts, squeezing with skilled fingers, watching as she drew out a sultry moan from her girlfriend once more. 

“Please, Lex. Fuck me.” Clarke begged, scraping her fingers against Lexa’s abs. 

Lexa’s cockiness was only amplified by her begging, as she shook her head. “No.” She hummed, teasingly pinching at a rosy nipple. “I think I’m going to make you work for it and ride my cock, Clarke.” 

Damn Lexa and her stupidly hot and cocky attitude. 

Clarke clenched at the thought, and gripped the sheets on either side of Lexa, slowly rolling her hips. The pressure it put against the toy had it rubbing Lexa’s clit, and Lexa whined, throwing her head back on the pillow for a moment. 

Clarke groaned, and she suddenly felt Lexa’s hands tighten on her hips, and slowly, her girlfriend’s hips began bucking, thrusting upwards to meet Clarke on every sway. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Clarke groaned loudly. “Baby, fuck. Please. Keep doing that.” 

Lexa groaned back in response, her eyes locked on the mesmerizing visual of Clarke’s round, perfect breasts, bouncing with each wild thrust of her hips, hitting deeper within Clarke each time. 

“You...ugh…” Lexa painted. “You like that, Clarke?” She teased breathlessly. “You love riding me, putting on a show for me….” 

“Just for you.” Clarke nodded frantically, so easily admitting to it, and Lexa barely managed to keep going at the thought alone. 

Slowly, keeping her hips in time with Clarke, she leaned forward, palming at a bouncing breast before latching onto it, sucking teasingly. 

“Jesus _fuck_ Lexa!” Clarke was shouting now, the sound of the toy slapping against her as Lexa bottomed out, switching to her other nipple, completely lost in the act of fucking Clarke senseless. 

The pressure on her clit was building, and she knew the visual of Clarke bouncing on top of her was enough to get her off, but she _had_ to make Clarke cum first. 

“I’m close.” Clarke groaned, Lexa rutting into her with intensity, her grip returning to Clarke’s hips. 

“That’s it, love.” Lexa growled, eyes gone dark with lust. “Bounce on it. Take it in. Do you feel it filling you up? Stretching you?” Lexa was hissing, complementing each question with a thrust that left Clarke clenching for more. 

“Yes!” Clarke shouted. “ _Please_ …” 

“All for me.” Lexa groaned, sliding a finger to circle Clarke’s clit. “You’re mine, aren’t you?” 

“Fuck, yes. Yours. Please. Let me cum, Lexa.” Clarke whined unabashedly, as Lexa bit her lip, thrusting faster, circling her clit while her eyes bored into Clarke’s, before landing on her swaying chest. 

“That’s it. Cum on me, Clarke.” Lexa gasped as she felt Clarke tense up, and then, suddenly, she was shuddering, her whole body seemingly clenching and unclenching. 

Lexa made no move to slow her thrusts, and for almost a full minute, the only sounds filling the room were the sounds of Clarke’s screams of pleasure, and the slapping of Lexa’s thighs against hers. 

And Clarke was _screaming_. 

A barrage of “Fuck, baby, yes, yes, yes! Lexa! Shit!” even a “God I love you so fucking much” filled the house, and Lexa couldn’t help but be turned on by the fact that Clarke was _shaking_ on her length, screaming about how well she’d just fucked her, and she felt the edges of her own orgasm forming. 

Clarke _fell_ , physically, collapsing onto Lexa with a huff as her face landed in Lexa’s neck. 

She didn’t bother to pull out, giving Clarke a moment to breathe as she rubbed her back, cooing, “You took it so well. Fuck, Clarke, you’re so beautiful. So sexy. I love you, thank you.” 

Clarke responded with a mewl into her neck, slowly wrapping her arms around Lexa, who chuckled in response. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked softly. She didn’t want to somehow alienate Clarke with their unusually rougher behavior, but the sultry moan she got in response was all the answer she needed. 

“You. are. Fucking. Incredible.” Clarke groaned, ticking the skin of Lexa’s neck. 

Lexa’s cheeks burned as she took the compliment, shuffling her hips a little, as Clarke let out a whine she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“That was _so_ good.” Clarke added, slowly peeling herself away from her neck to look her lover in the eyes. “I’m _so_ lucky.” 

Lexa’s mind shifted to the sheer beauty of Clarke, boobs bouncing, mouth parted, crying out as Lexa had pounded into her moments ago. 

“I…” she spoke with a dry throat. “I’m lucky.” 

Clarke laughed, as if reading her mind. She cupped Lexa’s cheeks, pulling her down slightly for a kiss. 

Lexa sighed blissfully, kissing her with a dopey smile. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Clarke asked, teasing Lexa with a wry smile. 

“...Well, you _are_ a screamer.” Lexa pointed out mildly, and Clarke slapped her arm softly. 

“Hey!” 

“You are. Didn’t you hear yourself?” Lexa smirked. 

“At least I’m not a _whiner_.” 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” 

Clarke smirked. “You’re a soft little princess who whines during sex.” 

“I don’t recall whining-” 

“That’s because you weren’t the one being fucked. But I can arrange for that.” Clarke teased, and then paused, dotting Lexa’s face with kisses. 

Lexa let out a giggle that left Clarke struggling to breathe with all the adoration she felt. 

“You think you have a round left in you, Griffin?” 

“Baby, I’ve been looking forward to this all night.” Clarke smirked, and Lexa groaned. “Now pull out.” 

* * *

“Doggystyle isn’t an attractive word.” Lexa huffed as Clarke tightened the now cleaned strap-on onto her thighs, watching as Lexa got on her knees. 

The goosebumps on her body belied her words, though, and Clarke could tell she wanted the affection. 

“It’s attractive from here.” Clarke whispered from behind her, pulling at Lexa’s hips, gazing down at her ass, eyes roaming to the mirror in front of them, where Lexa’s breasts were on display. “Goddamn.” Clarke whispered once more. 

Sometimes it didn’t truly sink in that she was dating Lexa Woods until she realized she was the last person who’d ever get to see Lexa like this. 

And what a sight it was. 

Brunette locks wavy around her, pert breasts at attention, her deliciously perfect round ass waving in the air, and her dripping cunt waiting for Clarke’s attention. 

Clarke bent over slowly, kissing the curve of Lexa’s ass, her fingers following. 

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “You said no teasing.” 

“I’m not. I’m enjoying it.” Clarke smirked. “There’s a difference. Besides, it’s not every day a Nike model is on your bed, asking to be rawed like this, right?” 

“It’s literally every night for you.” Lexa groaned, and Clarke grinned, slowly trailing a finger over Lexa’s glistening folds, her heart stopping as she could _see_ Lexa clench before she’d done anything else. 

“Someone’s eager.” 

“ _Clarke._ Please.” 

“Baby, you know I can’t deny you anything.” Clarke smirked, teasing her entrance with a finger. “You ready?” 

“Please, Clarke. I am.” 

“Watch yourself in the mirror, Lexa. I love the way you gasp when-” Clarke slowly pushed the head of the toy in, watching Lexa’s eyes go wide, and her mouth for an “oh”. “When I sink into you like that. Fuck, baby. You’re all worked up.” Clarke groaned as Lexa whined softly, and she busied herself with palming her ass. 

Lexa panted, glancing up to lock eyes with Clarke in the mirror, and she felt another gush of wetness. 

She remembered how tentative Clarke had been to take the lead, in the earlier stages of their relationship. It was always Lexa leading, and Lexa had noticed that Clarke found it incredibly hot when Lexa would confide in her, and tell her what she was craving, and how Clarke was the only one who could be intimate enough with her to satisfy her. 

And so their switching history began, and they never thought twice about it. 

It all felt so natural and attractive, it was less about roles to play and more about carnal desires to be fulfilled, and love to be made. 

“Baby.” 

“Hmmm.” Lexa whined in response, as Clarke pushed in slowly. 

“Did I ever…” Clarke rasped. “Tell you how much I love your legs?” 

Lexa buried her face for a moment, gasping as Clarke sank deeper into her slick heat. 

“You have the longest fucking legs, and the roundest ass. God, Lexa, you’re so gorgeous. Fuck. I can’t believe you’re mine, sometimes.” 

Lexa jerked back against her, her silent way of begging for more. 

Clarke smirked. 

Lexa had a bit of a praise kink, and again, it would show. 

“Fuck, Lex, such a good girl, taking all of me in like that.” Clarke cooed, dragging her nails along Lexa’s muscled back. “You’re so sexy.” Clarke watched the rest of the length sink in, and she tugged at Lexa’s hips. 

She draped herself over Lexa’s ass, her fingers coming around to play with Lexa’s pert breasts, drawing an embarrassingly loud whine from her girlfriend. 

“Fuck, you’re so needy, baby.” Clarke whispered, Lexa’s ass pushing back on the strap on, hitting her clit just right. 

Clarke trailed kisses on Lexa’s back, kissing along the tattoo. 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? You love it, I know.” Clarke continued cooing. “You love being on your knees for me, making me feel so good, letting me have all of you.” 

Lexa was _pulsing_ around her, and Clarke felt lightheaded with sheer attraction. 

Clarke rubbed her fingers against where the cock sat at Lexa’s entrance, and glazed her fingers in Lexa’s juices, slowly bringing them around for Lexa to suck on. 

“Let me see those beautiful lips baby.” Clarke whispered appreciatively, and Lexa sucked slowly on her fingers, smiling uncontrollably when Clarke moaned. 

She had a few different modes. A service top, a service bottom, a dominant top- none of that mattered. At the end of the day, Lexa lived for one thing: pleasing Clarke, and getting Clarke’s approval. 

And god, did she manage both every time. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered. “Please….move.” 

Clarke nodded slowly. “I know, babe.” 

Slowly, Clarke grabbed at Lexa’s hips, gripping as she began to hump Lexa’s ass, the length sliding in and out of Lexa. 

“Shit.” Lexa cursed, dropping her head, sticking her ass far out. 

“You like that, baby?” Clarke cooed teasingly, her full hips thrusting, a mesmerizing sight alone. 

Lexa’s ass would bounce back against Clarke’s thighs and slide forward, and Clarke realized she was intentionally wiggling it, and she let out a husky groan that put Lexa on edge. 

One look into the mirror and Clarke wanted to faint and smirk all at once. 

Yes, there was certainly some strange satisfaction in remembering how cocky and arrogant Lexa was back in high school, and how truthfully, she was a princess who loved to be spoiled and _taken_ , and Clarke was the only person who’d ever see this side of her.

Lexa’s back muscles showed as she tensed, and Clarke had to squeeze her eyes shut to prevent herself from losing control. 

“Cl...clarke.” Lexa choked out, her pretty green eyes lidded, her breasts swaying forward with Clarke’s every thrust. 

Slowly, Clarke pulled out, watching Lexa suddenly clench down on nothing, and then whine about the emptiness. 

A choked cry was her response. 

“Cla-..what…” Lexa fumbled. 

Clarke smirked, kissing her ass one last time. 

“Can you turn over? I want to see your face, pretty girl.” Clarke requested softly. 

Lexa turned, lying on her back, and Clarke’s breath caught. 

She was flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering her body. Her hair somewhat astray, her full lips bitten down on. 

Clarke smirked at her and she returned it with an impatient huff and a smile, and Clarke laughed.

Clarke leaned down to kiss her, and was surprised by the intensity with which Lexa responded, tugging her down on top of her. 

“Are you going to finish the job, _Klark?_ ” Lexa teased, batting her long lashes. 

Clarke groaned, eyeing the way her biceps flexed as she gripped the sheets, and prepared for the final stretch. 

Clarke slowly pushed the tip of the strap-on back into her, watching it slip past _dripping_ folds, back into Lexa’s tight, silken heat. 

Clarke gripped the sheets on either side of Lexa’s shoulders, gasping when Lexa slowly wrapped her tight, muscled legs around her. 

And then she began rocking forward, thrusting into Lexa with what little energy she had left, giving it all she could. 

Lexa’s muffled whine turned into full scale cries. 

“Clarke! Fuck.” 

“You’re such a good girl.” Clarke whispered in her ear. “My beautiful girl, taking everything I give her. God, you’re so sexy. I love you, Alexandria.” Clarke’s whispers tickled Lexa’s ears, and she thrust until she could _see_ Lexa’s abs tensing, as the orgasm washed over her, hot and heavy. 

“Clarke...I’m...I’m...fuck-” 

“Cum baby, that’s it.” Clarke praised, and Lexa _writhed_ under her, taking every slowing stroke with a blissful whine. 

Lexa’s eyes locked with Clarke’s, and then shut, as Clarke rubbed slow circles around her clit, leaning down to pepper wet kisses against her lips. 

After that, it was a blind fumbling to take off the strap on, discarding the condom and managing to crawl back onto the bed into Lexa’s arms, the two panting, naked, curled into each other as if the world was ending. 

Lexa took a few solid minutes to catch her breath, her toned arms curling around Clarke, pulling her up against her body. 

They loved to _feel_ each other after sex, and after this round? 

They wanted to be _on top_ of each other. 

Slowly, Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s, and they kissed lazily, pausing to breathe, to smile, to laugh breathlessly. 

Silence washed over them for a while, until Lexa finally spoke up. 

“I think this should be a weekly thing.” 

Clarke laughed, hands cupping her cheeks, thumbs tracing high and regal cheekbones. 

“Not so fast, pro athlete. There’s a reason we hadn’t tried this sooner.” 

“I will give up football for sex like that.” Lexa whispered, feigning a very serious look, and Clarke giggled, kissing her cheek. 

“I know. It was….” 

“Hot.” 

“Yeah, that.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa brushed a stray hair from her face. 

A knock on the door startled them both. 

“Are you guys _fucking serious_?” It was Raven’s voice. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “What do you want, Reyes?” 

“You guys have been fucking for like, three hours! The whole neighborhood can hear!” 

Clarke and Lexa exchanged sheepish glances. 

“Also- _nice_ , you guys have mastered the art of switching.” Raven had a smirk in her tone. 

“Fuck off, Rae. We’re going to bed now. Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be trying your luck with your girl?” 

“Turns out Anya gets philosophical when she’s high. Just my luck.” Raven groaned on the other side of the door. 

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Clarke turned to Lexa, ignoring Raven as she slunk away, muttering about Socrates. 

“What, love?” 

“We should have a deep talk now, it’s like...a high tradition.” Clarke smirked, kissing her softly. “So, Lexa, what’s the meaning of life?” 

“What? You’re just springing this on me now? After... _that_?” 

“Yeah. It’s the perfect time. So, I’m asking...what do you live for?” 

“Clarke Griffin, that’s easy. The answer is you.” 


	7. "Snowed In" Drabble (Post College: Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get into a fight while on a winter retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is for those who requested angst, so...you know what to expect.

It hadn’t at all started like this. There was no fighting, no bickering between Clarke and Lexa, when they’d first pulled up to the cabin, with rosy cheeks and bright smiles as they greeted their friends. The entirety of the delinkru was supposed to meet them up in the mountains for a week of snow sports, log cabin adventures, and some genuine time away from all the annoyances life began to offer.

Neither Clarke nor Lexa had considered that they might actually be taking some of their stresses and troubles along with them as added luggage. The idea that they could actually fight on vacation, in front of all their friends was new to them. They’d never had a need (or such an urge) to yell at each other. It was a strange outburst, and while they were novices to navigating the ups and downs of a committed relationship, there were still some major kinks to be worked out the way.

One of these issues was definitely the issue of “getting away from it all”. Clarke had suggested this retreat to the Blakes’ winter home in the mountains when she realized that there was simply too much going on around her and Lexa. The first sign was obviously the late nights, the ones Lexa spent away from home. And no, Clarke didn’t think she was having an affair or anything like that. Lexa was a professional football player. She was a celebrity, an icon. And Clarke was a know-nothing, nobody artist.

Lexa’s career had instantly skyrocketed after college, while Clarke’s had yet to even take off. And yes, there were no complaints about how much Lexa deserved it- and really, the girl did. But god, the baggage that came with it all.

Lexa was almost never home, and when she was, her stupid phone was in front of her, or ESPN was on, and she was soaking up game plans, eating healthily, checking her four million followers out on twitter, and listening to random anchors talk about her.

Clarke knew she was excited in the new world she’d just entered, a world she’d waited to live in her whole life, free from the tyranny of her parents.

But god, she missed her old girlfriend.

Lexa had done a complete 360, and reverted back to the cocky, arrogant asshole she’d been for some time in high school. And Clarke was having none of it.

She could never get any time with Lexa, and when she did it was, “Love, just a minute- Kelly from ESPN is on the line.” or “Clarke, it’s my agent” or “Clarke, can we cancel dinner? I have a meet and greet.”

A meet and greet.

As if meeting her random fucking fans took precedence over their relationship?

Clarke couldn’t be too mad. Lexa was still her Lexa, after all. It was just the pressures of all the media exposure and the new, stricter regime of the pro league taking its toll on her. She’d adjust. Or, so Abby had assured her on the phone. And Ana. And Alexander. In fact, Clarke realized she’d made way too many phone calls bitching about Lexa’s behavior without dealing with the root of the problem, so she’d gone straight up to Lexa, pushed her phone out of her face, and told her they were going on a trip.

Where she’d hoped Octavia wouldn’t have wifi, because the cell service was patchy at best, and Clarke needed Lexa to spend time with literally anyone but her fans, agent, or phone.

…But needless to say, that wasn’t fucking going according to plan, as Lexa was on her phone, heartily laughing at her agent’s lines on the other end, while she leaned against the counter, looking positively bored.

Clarke had warned her, to be fair.

“Lexa, I really miss you, baby.”

“And I miss you more, love.”

“…really?”

Lexa blinked in confusion, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter. “Yes, really. Clarke, what’s this about?”

Clarke shifted in her seat. She’d made it this far, and if she could remind Lexa how fun their lives were before all this fame, she wouldn’t even have to face the awkwardness of telling her. There was something pitiful in having to tell your partner that you need extra attention because you’re jealous, and feel left out.

…Or, so Clarke thought. (Little did she know, that would’ve saved them a hell of a fight).

“Nothing, I’m just so glad we’ll get to spend time together. Just you and me, and our closest friends. No one…or anything else.”

“Me too, Clarke.” Lexa smiled softly, caressing Clarke’s cheek with a free hand.

Clarke was so busy swooning, she hadn’t noticed that Lexa didn’t really get the intended message. Damn her girlfriend’s looks.

But Lexa just loved that stupid phone so much that she’d chosen to ignore Clarke’s words over it. 

So now, naturally, Clarke was pissy. And pissy Clarke was entirely too volatile.

Music spun throughout the cabin’s large main living room, as Octavia and Lincoln cleaned up in the kitchen, bumping hips and drunkenly giggling. Emori and Murphy were sitting by the fire, whispering to each other. High and enjoying themselves immensely, Jasper and Monty were laughing at their seats by the table, eating slutty brownies and laughing immensely at the name. Anya was laying beside Raven on the couch, the two muttering quietly and occasionally laughing.

Everything was almost perfect.

Except Lexa hadn’t fucking noticed her girlfriend since she’d gotten there.

Clarke was so sure Lexa would jump her bones as soon as they got to their own private room.

…Apparently her fucking manager was too entertaining for sex.

Clarke had tried, okay? She’d gone up to Lexa, even leaned against her, started a few conversations…but all she’d received was short answers and distracted smiles.

What was a girl to do?

Clarke then noticed Bellamy, curled up by himself on the couch, a pair of glasses on, as he had his nose stuck into a history book.

Sighing, Clarke turned to sit beside him, almost surprised when he glanced up, actually acknowledging her presence. Oh, yeah. That’s what it felt like.

“Hey Bell.” Clarke murmured, noting how much she liked the way his glasses framed his face. He had such amazing cheekbones.

“Hey, Griff.” He replied in his baritone, keeping it as calm as his surroundings.

Clarke noticed the glint of the crackling fireplace from his glasses, and smiled at the way Bellamy just…fit in.

“What’re you reading?” Clarke tried, hoping she sounded convincing.

“History of America from 1700 to now.” Bellamy replied, eyes surveying Clarke’s for any actual interest.

“Does it have a section on our recent downfall?” Clarke grunted.

“…No, that’s too recent.” Bellamy shook his head, sighing. “Though, the founding fathers had some speculation of upheaval. They mentioned the idea of occasional revolutions to temper…” He trailed off, cocking a brow. “You haven’t willingly absorbed my history ramblings since we graduated.” Bellamy smirked.

Clarke blushed, leaning further into him as he opened his arm for her to lean back.

“Trouble in paradise?” He asked, glancing up at Lexa, who hadn’t appeared to have noticed him.

“…Why do you ask?” Clarke asked, somewhat defensively.

“You two haven’t been kissing, hugging,…petting.” Bellamy snorted. “Doesn’t take a rocket scientist.”

“Just an observant historian.” Clarke cut in, flashing him a melancholy smile. “Yeah, you’re not wrong.”

“I never am.” Bellamy smirked. “So, what is it this time?”

“She’s not here.” Clarke hummed thoughtfully. “I mean, she’s here, but not mentally. Or emotionally. She hasn’t been around in weeks.”

“Ouch.” Bellamy nodded thoughtfully. “She isn’t taking to fame well?”

Clarke scoffed. “She’s born for this shit. It’s me she isn’t taking to anymore.”

“No.” Bellamy tsked. “Don’t say that, she’s just busy.”

“Too busy to hold her girlfriend?” Clarke asked remorsefully.

Bellamy sighed, pushing his glasses up. “Clarke, she doesn’t even realize it.”

“What?” Clarke asked, once more defensive. “How do you know that?”

“Because I’ve seen her face when she knows you’re upset. She’d slaughter anyone who put that frown on your face. And if she knew it was her own doing? She’d probably punish herself by sleeping out in the snow tonight.” He chuckled, shaking his head.

“…Really?” Clarke smiled, thinking of Lexa’s realization, a smile on her lips.

“Really.” Bellamy nodded. “Now, go talk to her. I can see you’re dying not to hear another lecture about Ulysses.”

“Thanks, Bell.” Clarke whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “No wonder Gina’s so into you, huh. You’re a real charmer.”

“How do you know about that?” Bellamy hissed.

Clarke smirked. “I’m Octavia’s best friend, genius. Nice, by the way. She’s a total babe.”

Bellamy was red as a tomato when Clarke got up to leave, noting how Lexa had set her phone in her pocket, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

Lexa’s hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing an old hoodie of Clarke’s. Clarke adored everything about her, and she just wanted to have her girl back. She studied Lexa’s face as she stepped closer, murmuring, “Hey Lex.” With a soft smile.

Oh. Oh no. Was that- Oh, yes. It was.

Lexa’s jaw ticked, her lips pursed into a thin line. “Hello, Clarke.”

It was ice cold.

Clarke frowned. “…Are you okay, baby? You don’t seem too-”

“Fine.” Lexa gritted out.

Clarke cocked a brow. “Well, I’m glad you’re done talking to your manager, because I missed-”

“Oh yeah?” Lexa snorted. “Why’s that? So I could get front row seats to you avoiding me for Blake?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped.

Oh no she fucking didn’t.

“Excuse me?” Clarke’s tone rose, and everyone glanced up from their musings.

“You heard me.” Lexa retorted testily. “You’re the one who begged me to come out here-”

“Begged you?!” Clarke’s retort was sharp. “This is a fucking joke, right?”

Anya and Raven were off the couch, while Bellamy watched in horror, as if someone had trampled all over the flowers he’d planted by hand.

“Um…party in my room, everyone.” Octavia mumbled, and the group hastened after her, even grabbing Monty and Jasper from their meals to join.

Clarke turned to follow, but Bellamy shook his head. “Fix this.” He whispered sagely, hurrying back to the group, leaving the two angry girlfriends in the middle of the living room, the crackling fire the only noise between them.

“Why are you being such a child?” Clarke demanded instantly. “You haven’t been like this since high school.”

“I haven’t been an audience to you and Bellamy Blake since High School, either!” Lexa growled.

Clarke snorted. “No, Lexa.You don’t get to do that. This isn’t an isolated incident. You know what?”

“What, Clarke?” Lexa spat.

“You’ve been ignoring me since you were drafted!” Clarke cried out, all the pent up rage within her rushing out like an open floodgate, each drop a recent, angry memory.

Lexa looked as if she were slapped across the face. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Clarke snapped. “I haven’t seen you in weeks! The last time we slept with each other was almost a month ago, and you did it just to get some relief!” Clarke growled.

Lexa’s eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

“You always come home late, on dinner dates with your fucking manager, or team, or commissioner! And when you come home, you make a mess, and then fall asleep. Guess who has to clean it? Me, Lexa! And guess what?! This isn’t your childhood. There isn’t a maid in our apartment, Lex! You don’t even see it, half the time! And you know what? On the days you are miraculously home, you have the TV running to watch news about yourself. I thought I left conceited, arrogant Lexa behind when I started dating you!” Clarke was crying now, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

Lexa couldn’t even form a coherent thought. “I…I…”

“I have to wonder.” Clarke whispered, shaking her head. “I have to wonder what’s happening to us. Because I’m the same, Lexa. I’ve been the same. I’ve stayed up so late waiting for you.” Clarke whispered. “And I wake up to find your name all over my feed with twelve different photos of your meetings. That’s the closest I’ve been to you in a while.” She murmured, shaking her head.

“Clarke.” Lexa choked out. “I had no-”

“And then, Alexandria Anastasia Woods, you stubborn ass- you have the audacity to tell me I begged you to come out here! To spend time with me, in hopes of mending our relationship!” Clarke sounded hysterical, and she shook off Lexa’s attempted touch with fury.

Lexa shook her head frantically- to no avail.

“You didn’t even remember I existed until I sat down to talk to one of our friends.” Clarke pressed, wiping her tears away with little care. “You hypocrite, telling me I ignore you?”

Clarke turned on her heel, shaking her head. “You care about your image more than your girlfriend. I should’ve known, dating a Woods.” Her words were laced with malice as she moved past Lexa, heading for the door.

“Clarke!” Lexa cried after her, full panic setting in. No, no, no. She’d fucked up. She hadn’t been paying attention to Clarke, it was true. She’d been so swept up in her new world that she’d lost sight of the greatest, most important person in her life. None of it meant anything without Clarke.

Clarke ignored her, throwing the door open as she gasped, a miniature avalanche of snow piling up at her knees, the loose powder dusting the wooden floor. The rest of it remained packed hard against the doorframe, effectively blocking the only door out.

Clarke gaped, tears still dotting her rosy cheeks as she realized she was stuck in the same house as Lexa.

“I…” Clarke inhaled sharply. “I’m going to bed.”

“Fine.” Lexa growled, kicking herself as her stupid pride seeped into her tone.

She didn’t mean it. But god, she never liked admitting she was wrong. She hated it. But she was so, so wrong.

“I’m sorry I dragged you out here.” Clarke turned to whisper to her, rather hauntingly. “Next time, I’ll come alone.”

Lexa gaped as she stormed into their bedroom, feeling the worst she had in a very, very long time.

* * *

About two hours had passed when Lexa decided that she had to slip into what was supposed to be her room and Clarke’s, to grab her night clothes and make a break for the couch.

She’d definitely thought Clarke would be asleep.

None of the other delinquents or kru came out during that time, and Lexa assumed they’d snuck off to sleep in their respective rooms.

And this time, no one lined up to defend her. Not Anya, not Lincoln…Hell, if Aden were there, he’d have knocked some sense into her.

She’d acted like such an egotistical ass.

How could she explain to Clarke that she didn’t take her out to those meetings because she thought they’d genuinely bore her? How could she explain to Clarke that she was sorry for the uncharacteristic messes she left behind in her sleep deprivation? How could Lexa convey to Clarke that she kept watching the shows about her because she was terrified of what everyone would think of her as the first professional woman player in her league?

She could’ve verbalized it. She could’ve mentioned it.

But no, she bottled it up, deprived Clarke of her time, and made it look like she was fucking her manager. Fantastic.

Lexa slipped into the room, surprised to find the lights dimmed, and instead of a sleeping Clarke: silent sniffles into her pillow.

Lexa’s heart shattered into a million pieces as she found herself moving forward subconsciously, feeling an overwhelming instinctive pull to protect Clarke, to kiss her until she smiled, to wrap her arms around her and hold her.

But no. She’d inflicted this pain, and she didn’t deserve that privilege right now.

“Clarke.” She whispered, feeling the lump form in her throat almost instantly upon whispering that name. She came to slowly sit on the edge of the bed.

“Go away.” Clarke practically snarled into her pillow. “I hate you.”

Lexa flinched at that, biting her lip.

She doesn’t mean it. Stay strong, Lexa.

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered, voice shaking. “Clarke, I am so sorry.”

Clarke’s sniffling froze for a moment, and Lexa knew she had an audience.

“Clarke, you’re right.” Lexa murmured. “I’ve acted unacceptably. I was so caught up in my new job, and trying to balance everything that…I put you aside. And that is the worst thing I could ever do to you, because you’re the love of my life.” Lexa whispered, emotion gripping her tone. “I love you more than life itself, and I’m an idiot, because there are things I should’ve told you.”

“Like what?” Clarke grumbled into her pillow. “Hiding any affairs, too?”

Lexa gasped slightly at the suggestion. “No, god, Clarke, no.” Lexa begged. “I never- Clarke, you are my everything. I never would even think to. I mean, I should’ve told you that I was nervous, and that’s why I kept listening to the news specials about me. And that my agent is trying to reassure me that my career won’t be a total joke, and it’s better than being a CEO, like everyone always thought I should be. I’m just…I know it’s hard for me to admit, but I should’ve told you. I’m scared.”

Clarke made a soft whine that made Lexa’s heart jump.

“I came to get my things.” Lexa replied.

“…you’re leaving?” Clarke muttered. “It’s not safe-”

“To the couch, Clarke.” Lexa replied remorsefully. Clarke wanted her to leave, then.

“Oh.” Clarke replied dryly, muffled by the pillow. “Goodnight.”

Lexa wanted nothing more than to reach out and just rub her back, and drop loving kisses to her neck. Clarke always smelled like sweet perfume, her skin soft and ready for kisses. Her hair was golden and bright, Lexa could twirl her fingers and form ringlets in it whenever she kissed Clarke.

God, she missed her girlfriend. She missed being able to hold her, and she hadn’t taken advantage when she had the chance.

This was a fitting punishment.

“I love you, Clarke.” Lexa murmured as she rose, grabbing her duffel bag from the corner of the room. “Goodnight,”

Lexa shut the door, and she wondered what the implications were for her and Clarke. Was this a mild fight? They never fought, Lexa had nothing to gauge it with. Was Clarke furious with her? Were they over? Over this? Lexa felt panic settle in her chest, and for the first time in her life, she lived through the anxiety that Clarke had in her attacks. This was dread, anxiety’s uglier, more potent sister.

Lexa carried dread with her as she got ready for her night on the couch, shivering all the while, realizing even her own usually plentiful body heat wasn’t enough for this cold weather. She sighed as she realized all she had was the measly blanket draped over the edge.

She deserved this.

Moving about in the darkness, Lexa rolled onto the couch, biting her lip as she tried incredibly hard to suppress her body’s instinct to cry, to shake, to sob, to acknowledge the loss she’d just experienced. Clarke wanted her to leave. In her mind, that overshadowed the worry Clarke had for her when she thought Lexa was going out in the storm.

They were both fools, it seemed.

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, willing sleep to take her to a place where she hadn’t fucked up this severely.

* * *

Three hours passed, and Lexa was still wide awake.

Wide awake, and miserable.

Lexa was facing the wall, tucked in her pathetic blanket, shivering as she tried not to think of what her position would’ve been in the warm bed with Clarke. She would’ve held Clarke in her arms, or laid her head on Clarke’s chest, and all would’ve been well.

But no, she ignored Clarke, embarrassed her in front of her friends with the idiotic jealousy act, and potentially permanently damaged their relationship.

Lexa was so lost in her self hatred that, at first, she didn’t feel the weight of the couch dip.

And then she felt a thick layer of warmth on top of her, and a warm body wrapping around her, spooning her. She knew that body anywhere.

“Clarke?” She whispered into the night, hoping it wasn’t just a very lucid dream.

“Lexa, you’re shivering.” Worry seeped into Clarke’s tone, and Lexa realized she’d brought the blanket and duvet from the bed, and had spread it over them.

“Clarke, I-”

“Shh.” Clarke whispered. “I know.” She nuzzled Lexa’s neck. “I…I realized I might have overreacted a little, too. I-”

“No.” Lexa whispered firmly. “I’m an idiot. I should’ve been straight with you-”

“Being straight was never your forte.” Clarke whispered, chuckling softly.

The sound was pure music to Lexa’s ears.

“Listen..” Clarke murmured. “We can, and will have to talk about this tomorrow morning. But it’s okay. We’re okay.”

Lexa nodded slowly, exhaling a shaky breath. “Okay.” She nodded, feeling Clarke’s warm hands slide under her shirt, pressing against her abs like she always did, warming her instantly.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered. “Never go to bed without me again.”

“I love you too.” Lexa croaked, snuggling back into Clarke’s arms. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” Clarke nodded, satisfied, kissing Lexa’s neck, humming softly. “You belong in my arms every night, okay?”

Lexa nodded blissfully, feeling the worry melt away. If Clarke was happy, everything else in life seemed manageable.

“Night, baby.” Clarke’s voice gave her the sweetest dreams she’d had in weeks


	8. Drunk Clexa Snippets (Post College: Fluff/crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Clarke is a forgetful drunk.

**_Prompt request: “Drunk Clarke asking Lexa if she’s taking anyone home, Lexa says yes, Clarke thinks she means someone else. Basically drunk Clarke pining over Lexa...even though they’re together. She just doesn’t know it.”_ **

**_Author’s note: (Apparently Clarke gets fucking amnesia when she’s drunk? Idk lol)_ **

“Hey, have you seen Woods?” Anya paused in front of Octavia, careful not to spill either of the two double shot-glasses in her hands. 

She’d just survived a horrid three minutes trapped inside the dancing horde of Lexa’s teammates outside, trying to hook up with all the friends Clarke had made at work and invited over. 

Anya hid a disdainful snort. 

It was like college and high school all over again, except somehow the hormones were just as strong. 

“What, you haven’t seen them?” Octavia smirked. “At their own party?” 

Anya rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me they’re locked up in bed together?” 

Octavia tsked. “Nope. Just cuddling on the couch like a couple of losers.” 

“Sounds about right. Come with me- I need you to collect Griffin.” Anya jerked a finger in her direction and made a following motion before turning on her heel to find Lexa. 

Sure enough, amidst all the drunken dancing and laughter, Clarke and Lexa were found curled up together on the couch. 

And that was putting it lightly. 

Truly, Anya thought they might as well be the same person with the lack of empty space between their bodies. 

The two were cuddling, with Lexa’s arm around Clarke, resting on her hip, while Clarke’s fingers busied themselves in Lexa’s brunette waves. 

Foreheads pressed together, whispering secrets that made the others’ eyes light up with joy. 

Nevermind the fact that they were the most sought-after couple at the party, they were completely oblivious to the world around them. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Lexa’s murmur came, soft against Clarke’s ear and over the sound of the music. 

Clarke beamed, playing with a curl, wrapping it around her finger. 

“I’m proud of  _ you _ .” Clarke countered.

“I’m proud of  _ us _ .” Lexa topped it off with a laugh when Clarke couldn’t resist cupping her cheeks, pulling her in for another kiss. 

A kiss that never happened, because suddenly, they were both puckering up and kissing Anya’s hand, slipped between them. 

“Jesus, Woods, were you about to use tongue?” Anya scoffed, pulling her hand away. 

Lexa frowned, letting out a low sort of growl of displeasure, and then relaxing only when Clarke smiled playfully and kissed Lexa’s cheek in consolation. 

“What do you want?” Lexa sighed dramatically, as if it physically hurt her to take her eyes off Clarke for more than a second. 

“We want you to interact with us!” Octavia huffed, pointing accusingly at Clarke. “You guys invited us over here!” 

“Regretting that.” Lexa mumbled, and Clarke grinned. 

“What would you have us do?” Clarke batted her lashes innocently. “Everyone’s having a great time.” 

“Without you!” Octavia scolded. “You’re not even drunk! Clarke, it’s like, a felony to be this sober at your own party.” 

“You too, Lexa. Season’s over. Now’s the time to really test your mettle.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I’m not testing  _ anything _ . I just want to unwind.” 

Anya looked disgusted, but Clarke looked like she had renewed spirit. 

“Okay.” She laughed, rising from her position. 

Lexa pouted at her, but Clarke only shook her head lovingly and pulled her up, right back into her arms. 

“Oh don’t tell me we’re taking this soft-porn on the road?” Anya complained. 

Lexa flipped her off, smiling when Clarke’s arm fell around her naturally. 

“Knock this back.” Anya sighed, handing Lexa the shot. “And you, Griffin.” She handed Clarke hers, and Clarke thanked her with a knowing smile. 

“Cheers, baby.” Clarke clinked their shot glasses and downed her vodka far quicker than Lexa drank hers. 

When Clarke’s gaze reconnected with Lexa’s, it was fueled by an extra twinkle in her eyes, full of mirth. 

“Oh no. I know that look.” Octavia stepped between them. “No. You two are  _ forbidden _ to drink together.” 

Clarke and Lexa both looked bashful, averting their gazes. 

“It wasn’t  _ that _ bad-” Lexa began, but Anya wouldn’t hear it. 

“You two put on an x-rated show at Bellamy’s girlfriend’s party!” Anya snorted. 

“We thought the door was closed.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like it wasn’t the most glorious thing you’ve ever seen, An.” Lexa wore a shit eating smirk as Anya made a gagging face in response. 

“So what- we’re not allowed to be with each other?” Clarke sounded incredulous. 

“No, that’s not what we want!” Octavia protested. “We just want an  _ hour _ . Maybe a little more. We get you properly drunk, dance, take pictures and videos we’ll regret, and I’ll hand you right back off to each other personally.” 

“Alright.” Clarke acquiesced, much to Lexa’s horror. 

“Clarke-” 

Clarke smiled, nudging Octavia aside to embrace Lexa. She leaned in close, her lips grazing Lexa’s ear. She kissed the shell of Lexa’s ear, just because she thought her tiny ears were adorable. 

Lexa let out a soft giggle, and Clarke swooned, ignoring the less than kind remarks from their impatient friends. 

“I fully intend on getting drunk and spending the night  _ celebrating  _ my brains out with you, baby. I suggest you do the same.” 

Lexa felt shivers up her arm and could only respond with her lips when Clarke enticed her with a little kiss, just barely swiping her tongue against her bottom lip. 

“I’ll be back in a few.” 

* * *

A “few” turned into several long hours. 

Clarke had dove into the party, including all of the craziness that came with it. 

She was playing drinking games, dancing, being the host of Octavia’s dreams. 

Lexa hung back with Lincoln and Anya and a few teammates, mostly, keeping a careful eye on her. 

Currently, Clarke and Octavia were taking shots together, both swaying ridiculously out of time to the music. 

Lexa was snorting her laughter into her cup, shaking her head. 

Drunk Clarke was always an adventure. 

She rarely got  _ this  _ smashed, but hell, Lexa didn’t blame her for wanting to. 

“I’m not ready for this.” Lincoln sighed into his can of beer. 

Lexa and Anya followed his gaze back to where Octavia was getting Clarke to stand up on the countertop.

Anya rolled her eyes. “You think that’s bad? Raven’s having  _ staring contests  _ with that promotional cardboard cutout of Lexa.” 

“I think it’s time we intervened.” Lexa grimaced, setting her cup down and walking quickly over to the edge of the counter. 

Like clockwork, Clarke wobbled backwards, right into Lexa’s grip. 

“Whoa. Easy.” Lexa chuckled, and Clarke paused, breath hitching in her lungs. Her eyes widened, taking in the face above her own, and suddenly she was upright again. 

“I’m going to get some water, I’ll be right back.” Lexa smiled. “Try not to climb anything else.” 

And then she was gone, and Clarke was staring after her, gaping. 

Blinking owlishly, Clarke turned to Octavia, who’d watched the entire ordeal with wide eyes, equally as inebriated, and just as confused. 

“Did you...see...that?” Clarke mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Octavia nodded slowly. 

“Lexa…. _ touched _ ...me.” Clarke grinned suddenly. 

“S’good.” Octavia replied incoherently, and only then did Lincoln step in, thinking maybe she’d had enough. 

Clarke watched the scene around her with swimming vision. Her brain felt like it was floating inside her skull. Everything was light. 

_ What had happened?  _

She’d come to this party, she’d begun drinking…. _ and then what? _

Clarke put a hand on her forehead. 

Oh, god. Did she blackout? 

Why on Earth was  _ Lexa Woods _ at this party? Did she know she was famous? Why did she catch Clarke just then? 

Why was Clarke so  _ excited _ to see her? 

“Hey.” a gentle hand on her back shook her from her musings. 

Lexa was back, holding a cup of water. 

Clarke took a moment, took in her jeans and shirt that clung to her beautiful frame, hugging wide hips and settling over flat-iron abs. Her hair was tousled a little, the way Clarke seemed to like it. 

_ Play it fucking cool, Griffin.  _

_ Maybe she’ll ask you out.  _

“Uh. Hey.” Clarke nodded slowly to her. 

When she made no move to reach for the water, Lexa chuckled. 

“Drink it. This is for you.” 

Clarke blinked, mouth dry as hell. 

_ Shit, did I smoke, too?  _

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured and took the cup, grateful for the cooling effect. 

Clarke’s eyes couldn’t help but settle on Lexa’s pretty face, and she sighed longingly into her cup.  _ God,  _ she was so fucking beautiful. 

“You alright?” Lexa asked, her voice a bit softer this time, rubbing circles on the small of Clarke’s back. 

The way she was so comfortable with touching her, it turned Clarke on to no end. 

Why was she so smooth? 

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah.” Clarke nodded. 

Lexa glanced at her watch. Clarke’s eyes widened a little. 

That watch looked  _ ridiculously  _ expensive. 

She could see the  _ hint  _ of something engraved underneath, but it didn’t show and it looked personal, like it was from a lover. 

Clarke sighed. 

Maybe if she could afford watches like that, Lexa would love her, too. 

(She  _ could  _ afford watches like that. The watch in question was indeed her gift to Lexa a few weeks ago. But of course, she was hammered). 

Clarke let out a longing sigh. 

_ Okay, Griffin, buck up.  _

_ If you want to get with her, you need to impress her! Make some jokes, flirt, talk to her!  _

Clarke straightened up a little bit, biting her lip in the most flirtatious manner she could muster. 

She straightened her skirt, leaning forward. 

She offered Lexa an ample amount of cleavage as she did so, noting her gaze lasting just a bit longer than necessary. 

She leaned back, sighing. “Do you think there’s somewhere we can…. _ sit _ , together?” Clarke tried her best not to slur the words, trying to keep that suggestive tone. 

To her pleasant surprise, Lexa didn’t react adversely at all.

(Clarke was hoping that she was single, and she had the feeling she was). 

“I  _ think _ there might be.” Lexa laughed, soft and feminine, and Clarke was entranced. “C’mon, Griffin.” 

She offered her hand to Clarke, and the minute they held hands, everything felt right in the world. 

Clarke didn’t know if it was the buzz of the alcohol, or simply the unchecked attraction between them, but she felt a special connection there. 

Lexa slowly weaved her in and out of groups of people, back towards a very comfy, very familiar looking couch. 

It wasn’t quite away from the party, per se, but it  _ was  _ better than before. 

Along the way, Clarke had realized there were many  _ famous  _ faces at whoever the hell’s house this was. 

_ Including Lexa.  _

Clarke took a moment to realize it. 

She was sitting next to a world-famous star. 

Flirting with her. 

How the hell had she gotten lucky enough to be invited to this party? And why was everything so  _ easy _ ? 

“So….you come here...often?” Clarke did slur her words a little that time, but Lexa didn’t seem to mind. 

Lexa laughed, as if she’d told a killer joke, and shook her head. 

“You’re a funny drunk, Clarke.” She whispered. 

Clarke sighed breathily, eyes falling to those perfect, pouty lips. 

God, she’d kill to taste those, just once. 

“‘M not drunk!” Clarke protested, and Lexa put her hands up in surrender. 

“My apologies.” She acquiesced with a playful smile. “Yes, I do come here often.” She replied, and Clarke decided she could make a move if she were closer. 

So she inched, pathetically, closer to Lexa. 

Every passing second made it more awkward, but she was trying to discreetly sidle up to her crush, not just climb her lap on a whim. 

But this was just  _ painstaking _ . 

“‘M cold.” Clarke announced lamely, hoping it would have the wanted effect. 

Lexa frowned adorably, and glanced at her. “You want a blanket?” She asked softly. 

“Too far.” Clarke immediately interjected, eyeing the blanket draped on the chair across the room. “Isn’t there... _ another... _ way to keep me warm?” Clarke batted her lashes, quite obviously, and Lexa smirked. 

“I can think of a few things.” Lexa replied, draping her arm around Clarke. She pulled Clarke into her side, and then, surprisingly, pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head, very loving. 

Clarke stilled against her for a moment, not expecting the sudden kiss. 

_ Well damn, that was affectionate.  _

_ Griffin, it’s time to make your move.  _

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s embrace, heart racing a mile a minute. 

_ Fuck, she smells so damn good.  _

“Thank you.” Lexa chuckled. 

_ Fuck. Did I say that out loud?  _

“Yes.” Lexa snorted, and Clarke froze. 

It was, undoubtedly, the cutest thing she’d ever seen in her life. 

Who knew Lexa Woods had such a dorky laugh? 

“So…” Clarke drawled, unsure of how to progress. Things were surprisingly easy up until this point, but now, she had to really seal the deal. “....Do you ever date your fans, or…” 

Lexa paused, a brow quirked. 

Suddenly, Clarke found virid green eyes studying her intently, twinkling with amusement. 

“That’s a very weird question, Clarke.” Lexa replied mirthfully. 

“Sorry if that’s personal.” Clarke backtracked. 

_ Griffin, you’re talking too much! Just put the moves on her!  _

Clarke reached for Lexa’s hand slowly, inwardly jumping for joy when Lexa held her hand almost instantly, like they did it all the time. 

_ Now just give her the message.  _

Slowly, Clarke guided Lexa’s hand to her upper thigh. 

Her heart was beating so wildly, she thought it’d fall out of her chest. 

She rested Lexa’s hand there, exchanging a glance with the brunette. 

Her look was enticing, coupled with the way she bit her lip. She nearly squealed when Lexa gave her a tiny little smirk and squeezed her thigh once before rubbing small circles into it. 

_ Oh god, it’s happening.  _

Clarke took a breath, and then turned to face Lexa, eye-to-eye. 

And she took the leap of faith. 

She leaned in, slowly, terrified of rejection. 

She was met instead with the softest lips she’d ever felt, and euphoric bliss that came with kissing Lexa. 

It felt so familiar, Clarke wondered how many times she’d imagined this. 

She was kissing Alexandria Anastasia Woods at a fucking party. 

Her high school dreams were being fulfilled. 

“You’resuchagoodkisser.” Clarke mumbled incoherently, against her lips, and Lexa’s laugh was music to her ears. 

“Hey,  _ lovebirds _ !” Anya’s shout startled them both, and they pulled apart, glancing up at her with less than friendly expressions. “Party’s over. Everyone’s going home. It’s really late.” 

Clarke looked  _ shattered _ . 

She turned to Lexa desperately. No, their time couldn’t already be over, could it? It was going so  _ well _ . 

_ Shit, shit, shit _ . 

_ Griffin, you’re in deep.  _

_ Way too deep.  _

_ You’re in love.  _

Clarke began to panic, visibly, in front of Lexa, who gazed at her very curiously, unable to decipher her thought process. 

“Thank you, Anya.” Lexa replied, ever composed, and then brushed her off, turning back to Clarke. 

“This is all wrong.” Clarke whispered, shaking her head. 

Lexa frowned, now rather concerned. “What is, Clarke? What’s wrong?” 

“You and I...we...we’re supposed to….I….” 

Anya froze in her tracks, turning with a smirk. “Looks like someone is  _ gone _ .” 

“Anya, shut up.” Lexa growled, and Anya only snickered in response. 

“We’re what, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, stroking her cheek. 

“Ijustwannadateyou.” Clarke blurted out, cheeks redder than ever before. 

She was mortified. 

She just came out with it like a schoolgirl with a crush. 

And the worst part? 

Apparently, the idea of Clarke and Lexa dating was so funny, that Anya was crying on the floor with laughter. 

Lexa herself was just staring at Clarke, dumbstruck. 

Oh, god, even  _ she  _ was disgusted by the idea. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. You weren’t ready.” Clarke shook her head, rambling apologetically, slurring just about every other word. “...But I have to know, Lexa. I gotta know...are you going home with somebody?” Clarke ended in barely a whisper. 

Anya was writhing on the floor in laughter, muttering, “That’s the gayest shit I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Lexa only blinked, processing everything that had happened, and then her expression immediately softened. 

“Oh, Clarke. Of course I am.” She whispered, a sad smile on her features. 

Clarke closed her eyes, ready for the rejection. 

“How do I break this to you….” Lexa sighed, and Clarke glanced up at her. 

“You’ve been flirting with your girlfriend of five years this entire time.” Anya cackled, hand on her abs to ease the tightness, a result from laughing so hard. 

Clarke blinked. “What?” She repeated. It was simply too much brain power. 

“You’re very drunk.” Lexa informed her. “And apparently, forgetful.” 

“We’re dating?” Clarke blinked sluggishly. 

“Yes-” 

“No.” Clarke’s eyes widened. “No fucking way.” 

“Way.” Lexa pursed her lips in amusement. 

“Since when?!” 

“Since high school.” 

“Oh my god….wait, when was that?” 

“Five years ago.” 

“Whoa.” Clarke sat back in her chair, eyeing Lexa up and down. “Whoa.” She repeated, for good measure. And then, “I’m tapping  _ that _ ?” 

Lexa blushed and Anya grimaced. “Every damn day, all day long.” 

“Shut up, Anya.” 

“You already said that.” 

Clarke ignored their banter, leaning forward, dragging her fingertips against Lexa’s high cheekbones. 

Lexa stilled under her touch, wearing an adoring smile in response. 

“So beautiful.” Clarke drawled. “Like a model.” 

“She  _ is  _ a model.” 

“Oh,  _ shit _ .” Clarke’s eyes widened. “Fuck  _ yes.”  _

Lexa laughed. She shook her head, mumbling, “Truly a frat boy when you’re intoxicated.” 

Clarke shrugged, eyeing her jawline. 

“I dunno how, but this….is hot.” She slurred, kissing Lexa’s jawline. 

“Easy there, some people are still here.” Lexa coughed a little, and Clarke leaned back, starstruck. 

“Whoa.” 

“Why don’t you stay here? I’m going to see the guests out, and then I’ll come back, and we’ll go to bed. How does that sound, love?” Lexa nudged her softly, leaning in to kiss her. 

Clarke swooned, nodding. 

Sleep sounded fantastic. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Lexa stood and gathered Anya off the floor, moving towards the front door. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Anya smirked. “Can you believe that, Woods?” 

Lexa smiled, shaking her head. “No, honestly. I don’t know how much she drank, but she’s got a pretty high tolerance, so this is new.” 

“You should totally play this to your advantage.” Anya smirked, picking up a few stray cans off the floor, and throwing them into the trash. 

“What do you mean?” Lexa eyed her curiously. 

“You know, nothing serious. Just a little something to remind her of this tomorrow, when she wakes up and everything’s back to normal. Oh. By the way...I think Raven stole that cardboard cutout of you.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Anya.” 

“Anytime. Goodnight.” She winked, and Lexa watched her track down the rest of the group, shutting the door behind her with a heavy click. 

She made her way back to Clarke, finding her only half awake on the couch. 

She couldn’t help but smile as she came to pick her up, lifting her easily into the bridal style position. 

Clarke clung to her, and Lexa kissed her head, unable to resist. 

“You takin’ me to bed, Woooods?” Clarke practically sang. 

“Mhmm.” Lexa hummed. 

“Waiiiiiit a minute.” Clarke mumbled. “...this is  _ your  _ house?” 

“ _ Our  _ house.” Lexa informed her with a smirk. 

“Whaaaaat.” Clarke’s response was comical. “No way.” 

“Way.” Lexa echoed playfully. 

She brought Clarke over to their bed, depositing her there before coming back with an old Polis U football shirt of hers for Clarke to wear.

“Gonna strip me, Woooods?” Clarke taunted, but she sounded sleepy, more than anything else. 

“Just to change you.” Lexa reassured. 

“Aw.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa snickered. 

Lexa stripped Clarke’s clothes, leaving gentle kisses against Clarke’s bare skin, though they were meant only to soothe Clarke, which they did. 

“You, like, really love me.” Clarke snorted, just as Lexa got her into the shirt. 

“I really do.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke wound her arms around Lexa’s neck, pulling her on top of her. 

“I love you so much.” Clarke slurred, holding Lexa as tightly as she could manage. “Like, more than Octavia. More than pizza!” She declared loudly. 

Lexa was laughing hard into the sheets, her body shaking with laughter. 

“What?” Clarke scowled. 

“You like pizza more than Octavia?” 

“And Raven.” 

Lexa grinned. “And me the best?” 

“You the best.” Clarke nodded childishly, confirming the fact. 

Lexa’s heart fluttered. Despite Clarke’s drunken, idiotic state, she was the love of her life, and it warmed her heart to see such raw affection. 

Even if it was as poorly worded and made into a weird analogy about pizza. 

Lexa sat up on her knees, moving to arrange their bed so she could get Clarke underneath the covers. 

As she did so, she noticed Clarke’s face, screwed up in thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked, drawing back the covers. 

Clarke was pliable, moving where Lexa positioned her, completely lost in thought. 

“Are you like famous?” Clarke asked, a grin on her features. 

Lexa’s cheeks reddened a little. 

“Yes.” She whispered, pulling the covers over Clarke. 

Clarke immediately turned around to face her, sliding her thighs between Lexa’s, entangling their bodies the way she liked. 

Lexa rested a gentle arm around her, face to face with her, enjoying Clarke’s playful childishness. It was entertaining, to say the least. 

Plus, Clarke had worked so hard recently that she deserved a night without worries. Lexa didn’t mind at all. 

“That’s great.” Clarke mumbled to herself. “Am I a fan?” 

Lexa nodded, wearing a solemn expression. “You promised to be my number one fan, forever.” 

Clarke smirked. “Nice.” She nodded to herself. She glanced around the room and sighed. 

“What?” Lexa chuckled at her disappointment. 

“We don’t have any posters.” Clarke informed her. 

“Posters? Of what? “

“Of yoouuuuu.” Clarke drawled impatiently. “Cuz you’re famous ‘n stuff.” 

“Want me to get you some posters?” Lexa asked patiently, endlessly amused. 

“Yes. So many.” Clarke nodded. 

“Where will you put them?” 

“Everywhere. In here. In the fridge. In my car.” Clarke told her. 

“That’s weird, Clarke.” Lexa informed her, though she was touched by the sentiment. 

“S’not!” Clarke whined. “I jus’ wanna see you.” It was obvious that she was beginning to get groggy, as she rubbed her eyes. 

“That’s sweet.” Lexa murmured. 

“‘Mgonnasellyourautographs.” 

“What?” 

“Formoney.” 

“Clarke you don’t need to sell my-” 

“Willyousignmyboobs?” Clarke asked, unfazed. 

Lexa’s eyes widened. 

“Clarke I’m not going to-” 

And then she saw it. 

A single tear in Clarke’s eye, ready to be shed and break the dam, which would lead to a long, drunk crying session. 

“No! Don’t cry!” Lexa pleaded. “I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it.” She mumbled and got off the bed. 

Clarke smiled happily then, enjoying the view of Lexa’s body as she sought out a pen. 

She was long asleep before she could do anything else.

* * *

By the time Clarke had managed to get up, swallow down some pills, and shower, it was already two-thirty in the afternoon. 

She moved at a sluggish pace, regretting everything she’d done the night before. 

She couldn’t remember much after Octavia challenged her to a drinking competition. 

After that, she remembered next to nothing. 

However, she thought it was safe to assume everything was fine, because Lexa had water and pills waiting for her, and nothing was on fire, so that was usually a good indication. 

Clarke stepped out of the steaming shower, and immediately smelled toast. 

Smiling, she saw the bathroom door open, and her favorite voice call out, “Morning love. I made you a little bite to eat to help settle your stomach.” 

Clarke’s insides lit with a familiar warmth, and she sighed to herself. 

There was truly no one she loved more than Lexa. 

Lexa came in, looking fresh from a workout, in a tank top and shorts, her hair up in a bun. She looked so well put-together, and Clarke didn’t want to think about what she looked like before her shower. 

Thankful that she was clean and brushed, she stepped forward, taking the plate from Lexa and setting it on the counter before wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Hi baby.” She whispered in that tone that was reserved only for Lexa. It was sweet, sultry, adoring and grateful all at once. 

Lexa melted right into it, arms circling Clarke’s waist. 

“You feeling okay?” She asked, and Clarke frowned. 

“Had better mornings, but I’m okay now.” She admitted. “What happened?” 

Lexa grinned, and Clarke’s eyes narrowed. 

“Nothing.” Lexa tsked. 

“Did I get really drunk and embarrass you?” Clarke winced. 

Lexa shook her head. “No, Clarke, you could never embarrass me. You were fine, really. Nothing out of control.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Clarke quirked a brow. “That’s all you’re gonna say?”

Lexa nodded, trying to remain steadfast. 

“If you tell me everything in detail I’ll drop my towel.” Clarke tried to entice her. 

Lexa eyed Clarke’s towel, and Clarke knew damn well that she looked like a vision, with her slicked wet hair and the water droplets clinging to her lashes. 

“You think I can be bought with sex?” Lexa scoffed. 

“Oh, no. I just...know you’ve been...working out.” Clarke drawled, running a hand along Lexa’s bicep. “Getting all hot and worked up…” She licked her lips, and Lexa’s eyes followed her tongue. “I just thought, maybe...you want a reward? A little  _ encouragement _ ? I know what you like…” She glanced down at her breasts, showing enough cleavage for Lexa to hone in on. 

“You’re so gorgeous.” Lexa whined, and Clarke grinned. 

“Take my towel off.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa grinned, stepping up to Clarke, invading the space before her with a teasing presence. 

Lexa’s hands slid down Clarke’s shoulders, slowly peeling the towel away. 

Clarke  _ meant  _ to gaze down her body in a sultry manner. 

She really did. 

But then, her eyes landed on something curious. 

On her breasts. 

A slightly faded signature. 

Her girlfriend’s. 

In marker. 

Waterproof, apparently. 

“Lexa.” Clarke’s voice sounded dry, yet amused. 

Lexa rubbed her neck. “You wanted me to.” 

Clarke nodded slowly. “I did?” 

“You wanted my autograph.” Lexa told her, just a bit too smug. 

“...On my boobs.” 

“Yes.” Lexa nodded solemnly. “You threatened to cry if I didn’t, at some point.” 

“Ah.” Clarke blinked. “So I….” 

“-Conveniently forgot our entire relationship but not me as a person and hit on me, felt me up a little, and asked me out.” Lexa grinned. “It was fun.” 

“I didn’t.” Clarke whispered, horrified. “How much did I drink?  _ What  _ did I drink? Did I….take something?” 

Lexa shook her head. “I have no idea. Maybe it was the rocket fuel Raven snuck in. I heard she made out with my cardboard cutout.” 

Clarke opened her mouth in protest. “That was  _ my  _ cutout.” She rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s...embarrassing. Did I say anything incriminating?” Clarke asked, as Lexa began drying her off, shaking her head. 

“You told me you loved me more than pizza.” Lexa grinned. 

Clarke’s cheeks were burning red. “Shut up. You’re making this up.” 

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Lexa assured her. 

Clarke watched as Lexa finished drying her, down to her legs, and came back up, setting the towel aside. 

Lexa seemed to sense Clarke’s unease, and offered a kind smile. “Love, it was purely entertaining, and you never let loose like that. I loved it. I don’t mind being the one to take care of you. I think…” She drawled. “I’m pretty lucky to have the privilege, actually.” 

Clarke’s sigh was audible as she swooned at Lexa’s romantic words. 

Clarke pulled her forward by her hips, flush against her. 

Lexa let out a little gasp of surprise at the motion. 

“Well, Woods. Looks like you have a lot of scrubbing to do.” 


	9. Prenups (Post college: Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prenups are a delicate subject, for Clarke and Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill for a request to see a little more angst and conflict between the two.

Lexa had just finished fixing herself up in the mirror when Clarke had padded into the master bedroom, quiet and calculated, leaning against the open bathroom door. 

For the past few years, everything had truly fallen into place for them. 

Clarke had her  _ covert _ sort of artistry career, and she was cashing in checks that were bigger than she ever could’ve imagined earning. 

Lexa was the league’s sweetheart, the league’s competitor, the star. She was the person to be with, the person to beat, the most hated, and the most loved. 

In other words, she was also quite successful. 

The two had enjoyed the months after their double proposal back in Arkadia, blissfully in love and excited at the prospect of being married. 

Their wedding was months away, but Clarke was already dying with excitement. 

She was going to marry Alexandria Anastasia Woods. 

Her dreams were finally, finally coming true. 

And Clarke knew that, ultimately, she was responsible for Lexa. She was responsible for keeping Lexa happy, for loving her, for protecting her, as any spouse would do. 

And she had many decisions to make. 

Though, it seemed, she’d soon miscalculate the damage of her actions, and the way Lexa interpreted them. 

“Hey, pretty girl.” Clarke smiled as her eyes raked Lexa’s beautiful dress, her makeup done well, her eyes smoky and alluring, her hair in beautiful ringlets, down past her shoulders. 

God, she was a vision. 

“Hi.” Lexa murmured, blushing as she turned to face Clarke, who was all dressed up herself. “You look breathtaking, love.” 

“So do you.” Clarke spoke distractedly, eyes drinking up her fiancee’s beauty. The ring on Lexa’s left ring finger shined under the bathroom light. 

It was date night. 

Lexa had promised Clarke a week of respite from all media, work, and anything else. Just the two of them, fooling around like careless teenagers. 

It was exactly what they needed. 

“Can I kiss you?” Clarke asked softly, and Lexa nodded, leaning down to meet Clarke’s lips in a soft, chaste kiss. 

“I missed you.” Lexa murmured. “Your work keeps you busy.” 

“Who would’ve thought I’d have  _ any  _ work as an artist?” Clarke teased, and Lexa chuckled. 

“I did. Your work speaks for itself.” Lexa replied, chin up, proud as hell to be Clarke’s. 

“You’re sweet.” Clarke whispered, kissing the corner of Lexa’s mouth. “You always believed in me. Thank you.” 

“Always.” Lexa grinned, nuzzling Clarke affectionately. “Are you ready to be wined and dined, Ms. Griffin?” 

“Oh my god, I feel like we’re in high school again.” Clarke laughed, reaching up to lace her arms around Lexa’s neck. “There’s just something missing…” 

“The delinquents aren’t interrupting us…?” Lexa suggested wryly. 

“That’s not it.” Clarke hummed. 

“Your mother isn’t lecturing me on not getting you pregnant.” Lexa replied comically. 

“That was one time! And I thought she was being very inclusive by giving you that talk anyway.” 

“She was.” Lexa amended with a chuckle. “Is it...Oh, I know. Is it the fact that we’re not having copious amounts of sex right now?” 

Clarke slid her hand to Lexa’s ass, tight and firm beneath the dress, eliciting a gasp from her.. “Hmm.” Clarke replied in a husky tone. “Could be. Wanna test that theory out?” 

Lexa whined. “Clarke.” She drawled, eyes roaming to her cleavage and settling there. 

Clarke grinned as Lexa licked her lips. 

“I uh...I don’t think we should…” as Lexa spoke, her hands were roaming towards Clarke’s chest. “I think it’s...wait,  _ what  _ am I talking about?” 

Clarke laughed, kissing Lexa once out of pure adoration. “Not having sex.” She reminded. 

“Right.” Lexa mumbled. “Why the hell would I say that?” 

“The restaurant?” Clarke questioned. 

“Oh right! Clarke!” Lexa took a step back, eyes widening. “It’s a Michelin rated restaurant on a rooftop, and I booked the whole evening for just us.” 

“Lexa, that’s... _ insanely _ expensive.” Clarke sputtered, in awe. 

Lexa really was something else. 

“Pocket change.” Lexa waved her off, going to fix her slightly smudged lipstick from Clarke’s multiple kisses. “I really need to get the lipstick that doesn’t smear.” 

“Why? I like when people know I kissed you.” Clarke smirked. 

“And you call  _ me  _ a peacock.” Lexa snorted. 

“I ran into Luna today, and I invited her to hang out tomorrow. Is that alright?” 

Lexa dropped the tube of lipstick, turning to Clarke with a furrowed brow. “What?  _ Clarke,  _ it’s our week to-” 

“See?” Clarke picked up the lipstick, kissing Lexa’s bare neck. “Peacock.” She whispered in Lexa’s ear, setting the tube beside her. “I’m kidding.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes fondly. “Very funny.” 

“Aren’t I?” Clarke disappeared from the bathroom, going to grab something from her bag. 

“And beautiful, too!” Lexa called, her heart thrumming in her chest. She was high off Clarke Griffin, and for Lexa, that kind of emotion was hard to evoke. 

But Clarke always managed to. 

* * *

“You ready to go?” Lexa called from the bathroom as she stepped out, finding Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes. I just...can I talk to you, for a sec?”

“Of course, love.” Lexa replied, sitting beside Clarke. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “Uh...Nothing is wrong. And...I want to keep things that way.” 

“That’s...cryptic.” Lexa replied, sounding confused.

“Sorry. I’m no good at this sort of thing.” Clarke murmured. 

“What sort of thing?” Lexa asked, like a concerned puppy, and Clarke felt like she was stabbed in the heart. 

“Um...here.” Clarke reached for the folder behind her, handing it to Lexa. “Read the first page.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Clarke, handing your significant other a stack of papers with no explanation is never a good sign.” She spoke good-naturedly, and it only hurt Clarke more. 

“They’re not divorce papers.” Clarke rolled her eyes, and Lexa smiled, opening the folder, eyes scanning the page. 

Clarke felt like eternity had passed, in that moment. 

Lexa’s eyes slowed, her mouth opened slightly, her brow furrowed, her posture went slack. 

It was like watching Lexa get socked in the gut. 

“...Yes….they are.” Lexa suddenly whispered as she shut the folder, glancing up at Clarke frantically. “Yes they are!” 

Clarke was instantly shocked, she’d never really seen Lexa  _ freak out  _ over anything. The way she looked  _ terrified,  _ the way her mouth opened but nothing came out...It made Clarke regret everything. 

“They are  _ what?”  _ Clarke prompted, lost. 

“Those….those are divorce papers.” Lexa sounded shaken, and Clarke couldn’t believe this. It was one of the only times she’d ever seen Lexa so frazzled, and  _ she  _ was the cause. God, she wasn’t worth Lexa’s affections. 

But couldn’t Lexa see? 

She was doing it for  _ her. _

“They’re not. Baby, they’re prenuptials-” 

“ _ Prenups,  _ Clarke?” Lexa spat, rising from the bed. “Are we  _ that  _ kind of couple?” 

Clarke felt indignant. “What?” She challenged. 

“The kind of couple that treats their relationship like a business?” Lexa challenged. “You need to protect your  _ assets?” _

Clarke was taken aback. “Lexa! You’re being unreasonable! In case you haven’t noticed,  _ you’re  _ the fucking millionaire! I just make petty cash, compared to that. This is for you!”

Lexa wasn’t having it. “For me? You realize what this implies, don’t you? You’re not only entertaining the possibility of our love somehow….fading, and falling apart, but you think that...that you’re at  _ financial risk?!”  _

“Lexa I-” 

“ _ EVERYTHING,  _ CLARKE.” Lexa was so lost in herself, in the anger she felt. “I would give you everything! Anything! I can’t believe that-” 

“I know!” Clarke roared back. “If you’d just  _ listen,  _ I’m trying to protect you! This is for you, Lexa! I-” 

“Clarke.” Lexa snapped, her jaw tense, the vein in her neck sticking out. She looked lethal. “I….” She took a breath, trying not to say something regrettable. “I’m done.” 

“What?” Clarke blinked. “But-” 

Lexa moved to the bathroom, stripping her dress in record time, moving to the closet. 

“Lexa?” Clarke followed, and was dutifully ignored. “Lexa, please just...Lexa, what are you doing? Why are you changing?” 

Lexa ignored everything out of Clarke’s mouth, throwing on a tank top and tights, moving for the door. 

Clarke blocked her way defiantly. “Lexa.” 

Lexa gritted her teeth. “Move, Clarke.” 

“Lex, please.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Lexa snapped. “Get out of my way.” 

Clarke bit her lip, moving to touch Lexa’s bicep, to  _ feel  _ her, in some way. “Babe-” 

Lexa recoiled with lightning reflexes, and Clarke flinched.

“Do  _ not  _ call me that.” Lexa growled. She used the moment to push past Clarke, careful not to lay a hand on her (she was mad, but still madly in love), as she grabbed her sports bag that sat at the edge of the bed, with a change of clothes in it. “Don’t wait up.” She muttered, going out the bedroom in a hurry. 

Clarke was at a loss for words, watching Lexa grab her phone and keys from the counter. 

“Lexa, you’re being a child!” Clarke snapped. “Come back, let’s discuss this like adults.” 

“ _ Adults  _ don’t spring shit like this on each other, Clarke.  _ Adults  _ are clear with their intentions from the beginning.”

“Lexa, I didn’t think that-” Clarke was frantic, trying to ease her back. “Where are you even going? It’s getting late, I-” 

Lexa slammed the door behind her, leaving Clarke in a state of shock, alone in the penthouse, with nothing but guilt. What had she done? 

She’d never quite seen Lexa so angry in all their years together. 

* * *

“Lexa?” Lincoln and Anya were surprised to find Lexa leaning against her suspiciously nice car, outside of the beat up gym, in the poorly lit parking lot. 

It was like she was asking to be mugged. 

Lincoln hurried over, Anya right behind him. “What happened?” He asked cautiously, his keys in his hand. 

Anya looked far more annoyed. “Was it Griffin?” She demanded. “Did she touch you?” 

Lexa shook her head, jerking her head to the doorway. “Can we talk inside?” 

“...Sure.” Lincoln nodded, reaching for his keys. “I...still haven’t had a chance to really renovate inside yet. It’s more of a side project, you know?” 

“I don’t think she wants the details on your property value.” Anya snorted, putting an arm around her cousin comfortingly, just like they were in high school. At that, Lexa gave a small chuckle. 

“I brought some spare clothes…” Lincoln motioned to the bag. “You  _ really  _ wanna hit the heavy bag? At ten….at night? Don’t you have dinner reservations?” 

“Canceled.” Lexa replied with gritted teeth. 

Lincoln and Anya exchanged surprised looks. 

“You can go.” Lexa waved them off. “Thank you for the trouble. I’ll send your studio a check for the extra hours.” 

Lincoln rolled his eyes. “You’re still dramatic,  _ heda. _ ” 

Anya nodded. “Obviously we’re here for you.” She murmured. “You wanna talk?” 

Lexa licked her lips. “I want to hit something.” She muttered. “Then we’ll talk.” 

Lincoln nodded, moving over to grab a few gloves. “Uh...please don’t aim for my face. I need that for the show.” 

“Can you believe he’s a TV host?” Anya snorted. “I always thought you were going to be a lumberjack, or something.” 

“ _ Branwada.”  _ Lincoln scoffed. “Have you seen me? I have ruggedly handsome looks and a pearly white smile. I’m model material, same as you two.” 

Anya grinned. “Too bad you’re whipped.” 

Lincoln shrugged. “Feels good, right Woods?” 

Lexa responded by slamming her gloved fist into the heavy bag, watching it rock on its chain, making the whole building groan. 

Anya and Lincoln exchanged glances. 

“What’s wrong?”

* * *

“I’ll get it! Pause the TV, Rae! I don’t want to know what happens if she doesn’t choose him to- Whoa. Clarke?” Octavia took a step back in surprise, her eyes raking Clarke’s overdone makeup and hair, suitable for something far greater than reality tv night at Octavia and Lincoln’s ritzy new home. 

“Why do you look like you cried?” Octavia questioned, a little more softly. 

“I did.” Clarke mumbled, stepping inside, right into Octavia’s outstretched arms. 

“Rae!” Octavia called. 

“What, bitch, I’m trying to watch her reaction!” 

“We’ve got an emergency here! Code 45!” 

“45?” Raven’s voice echoed in the hallway. “You  _ killed  _ someone? And you need me to get some acid from work to burn the body? When did you even have time to kill someone-” 

“NO!” Octavia snapped. “Clarke’s relationship trouble!” She rubbed Clarke’s back soothingly. 

“Oh. That’s 46, genius.” 

“My fucking bad. Can you please come here?” 

“I am!” Raven showed up, padding in from the living room. “Aw, Griffster, what’s up?” She walked with them into the living room, reaching for a wine glass to hand to Clarke. 

“Lexa and I got into a fight.” Clarke sniffled. 

“What?” Raven and Octavia exchanged shocked glances. “You two never fight.” 

“I know.” Clarke shook her head. “It was stupid....” 

“Did you accidentally root for the team she was playing against?” Raven tried. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I presented her with prenups.” 

“Holy  _ shit!”  _ Raven gaped. “That’s  _ way  _ worse than I thought!” 

Clarke flinched, and Octavia mouthed, “ _ Really?” _ to her in exasperation. 

“Clarke, why?” Octavia wrapped her arm around Clarke, letting Clarke lean her head on her shoulder. 

“Why what? Why did I give Lexa that way out?” Clarke sighed. “I thought I was helping!” 

“Clarke, prenups are like...preparing for the end, at the very beginning of your life together. They mean a break up is really something on your mind, and...to Lexa? That’s probably shocking.” 

“I…”Clarke groaned. “I know! But I swear, that wasn’t why I did it! I just...every since we’ve been together, people have been claiming that I’m only with Lexa for her money.” 

“And that’s not true.” Raven supplied. 

“Of course not! I adore Lexa for who she is! She’s thoughtful, she’s sweet, she’s romantic, she’s funny, she’s adorable, she’s-” 

“We get it.” 

“...I love her. I love her to death. I don’t even understand how much I love her. This was just...proof, you know? Proof that I love Lexa for her, not for whatever wealth she has to her name. I thought this would be good for us.” 

“It’s...something you should’ve talked to her about, Clarke.” Octavia supplied, and Raven nodded. “When you spring it like that-” 

“It’s awkward!” Clarke whined. “I wanted her to sign it, really quick, so we could go off and just drink and forget about it! I will never leave her, as long as she wants me.” 

“So...forever.” Raven quipped with a smile. 

“I’m not so sure anymore,” Clarke whispered. “She was... _ mad.  _ Ballistic.” 

“Why?” Raven hummed. “What could set her off like that?” 

Clarke thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know...She was acting like...a  _ child.” _

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 

* * *

“Damn, Woods, save some of that energy to get home!” Anya snapped, watching Lexa pound the ever loving shit out of the heavy bag. 

She was sweaty, muscles rippling as she worked out her anger, her frustration, her confusion, into the bag, rattling off its chain. 

“Take a break.” Lincoln murmured, holding the bag. 

“I’m not ready.” Lexa snapped. 

“It’s been an hour straight. You’re ready.” Anya replied, getting in between Lexa and the bag. “What the fuck happened, Woods? Did she cheat on you?” 

Lexa made a face, and Anya knew she was off the mark. 

“No. Nothing like that.” 

“Did she...hit you?” 

“No!” Lexa snapped. “I mean, thank you for the concern, but no. It’s not like that at all.” 

“What’s it like?” Lincoln asked, coming to sit with them in the small circle of chairs towards the back of the gym. 

“Tonight, Clarke and I were supposed to have a date.” Lexa explained, sitting down with a huff. She looked weary, tired, beaten. 

She was lucky to have Lincoln and Anya to talk to. 

“And, right as we were about to go, Clarke asked to talk. When she did, she showed me something. A folder. I opened it and...long story short, Clarke presented me with a prenup agreement.” 

Anya nodded slowly, digesting the information. 

Lincoln blinked. “That’s...that’s it?” He balked. 

Anya rolled her eyes. “What do you mean that’s it? That’s not nothing, Lincoln.” 

“It would be bad if  _ she  _ had the money.” Lincoln argued. “But you do, Lex. Why is this shocking to you?” 

Lexa gaped. “Why is it shocking? Lincoln, she’s  _ already  _ thinking about divorce! I couldn’t imagine life without her! She’s my everything!” 

“You’re her everything, too.” Anya reminded softly. 

“Apparently not!” Lexa snapped. “Apparently I’m an idiot, who can’t see things as they are. I’m in too deep, and she’s not!” 

“Lex, did you give her a chance to explain?” Lincoln asked gently. “Maybe she’s trying to tell you something?” 

“What, that she doesn’t love me? She called me a child.” Lexa replied with gritted teeth. 

“You’re very volatile.” Anya replied observantly. “This goes deeper than that.” 

Lincoln seemed to pick up on where she was going with that. “Oh, that’s right. I mean, the way she sprung it on you was….a poor choice, but Lexa...I think I see the issue, too.” 

“Enlighten me.” Lexa scoffed. 

“Do you remember who you used to be, before Clarke, in High School?” Anya asked, her voice taking Lexa back. 

Lexa shook her head. “Honestly...I don’t even remember life before Clarke. Not really.” 

Anya, surprisingly, smiled. “Okay, sap. You were a womanizer. You weren’t really fixed on relationships, you liked short term things.” 

Lexa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. She knew where this was going. 

“You didn’t like permanent fixtures in your life.” Lincoln added, sagely. 

“I didn’t believe in permanence.” Lexa murmured. “Not since my parents...and not now, anymore.” 

Anya snorted. “You’re misinterpreting this.” 

“Am I?” Lexa scoffed. “What if that’s what this is?” 

“Well you can’t stop trying.” Lincoln offered. “You can’t guarantee permanence in anything, Lexa, but that doesn’t mean effort isn’t required.” 

“You think I don’t give enough effort?” Lexa challenged. 

Lincoln shook his head, putting a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m saying you still should.” 

* * *

“Her childhood!” Clarke leapt off the couch like a rocket, startling her two companions. 

“...Of course this would be some Dr. Phil shit.” Raven mumbled, glancing at Clarke. 

“I was thinking...what could possibly have offended Lexa so much? I mean, the money is one thing, but our relationship has never, ever been about money. But Lexa? Lexa’s afraid of people leaving. That’s her biggest fear, and this? This just added to the fear! She thinks...Oh my god, she thinks I’d even consider leaving her.” 

“Well, didn’t you?” Octavia pointed out awkwardly. 

“I….no!” Clarke defended. “I never even thought we’d see the day where we had to use it! I just wanted to wave it in the face of anyone who would say that I didn’t marry Lexa for her, and instead, I married her for the money!” 

“You did this as...proof?” Raven quirked a brow.

“Not just to them….to Lexa’s parents, to Lexa herself...I just wanted to enter this marriage without any doubts, and now, I’ve opened Pandora’s fucking box. You should’ve seen how mad she was! She stormed out, didn’t tell me where she went, and slammed the door! I’m...worried about her.” Clarke felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. “I miss her.” 

“Good god, that’s gay.” Raven mumbled. “Did you try...calling her?” 

“Only a billion times.” Clarke mumbled, glancing at her phone. “Straight to voicemail.” 

“Okay, well...try now.” Octavia urged. “Maybe she’s cooled off. Leave her a message too, alright?” 

“Okay.” Clarke whispered, taking her phone from her pocket as she moved to step into the hallway, away from their listening ears. 

She needed to appeal to Lexa somehow. 

To bring her girl home. 

She turned on her phone, smiling sadly at the display. She was kissing Lexa’s cheek, Lexa grinning her gorgeous, cheeky grin. It was Clarke’s lockscreen, her favorite image to look at. 

They were such a happy couple. 

Clarke was stupid for trying to slip something like prenups past her wickedly smart fiancee. 

She knew, now. 

The phone rang. 

It rang again. 

Ring, ring, ring. 

“This is Lexa, you’ve reached my voicemail-” Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

Lexa was beyond pissed, to be ignoring Clarke like this. 

The tone came faster than Clarke could imagine. 

Her voice sounded husky and terrible. 

“Lex….uh, Lexa, sorry. I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spring that on you, and I did it for different reasons than you think. I know...I know I have limited time, so I’ll try to speed this up. I love you. More than life itself. I will never, never leave you, as long as you’ll have me. Please,  _ please  _ come home, and I will tear it to shreds, if that’s what you want. Let’s talk it out, okay? I love you, I love you, I  _ love you. _ ” 

The call ended not too long after that. 

* * *

Lexa felt like an idiot. 

She felt like an idiot for the scene she made,  _ and  _ she felt like an idiot for coming home. 

At Clarke’s message, she broke down. 

She had a cathartic night, with Anya and Lincoln. 

She realized the error in her train of thought, and Clarke’s. 

She missed her fiancee. 

But she also wasn’t quite ready to face her, just yet. 

So when she heard Clarke’s surprised gasp, in front of the penthouse door, while she was fumbling with the key, she paused, pressing her forehead against the door, hiding her face. 

“Lexa.” Clarke spoke softly, her voice sounding torn up.

“You weren’t home?” Lexa mumbled, muffled by the door. “Where were you?” 

Clarke bit her lip. “Seriously? Interrogations? After you left like that without a single word on where you were going?” 

Lexa sighed, taking a moment. Slowly, she pushed off the door, turning to face Clarke. They both looked like they’d been through a shitty night, red rimmed eyes, sniffling noses, all the evidence of an emotionally taxing night. 

“I-” Lexa never finished, because Clarke’s eyes were glued to her knuckles. Her bloody, bruised knuckles. “What?” 

“ _ Baby.” _ Clarke whispered, dropping her bag as she stepped forward. 

The name filled Lexa with unmatched warmth. 

Clarke forgot all about their fight as she lifted Lexa’s knuckles, inspecting them with pained eyes before kissing them lightly. 

“Clarke, I-” 

“Are you in pain?” Clarke asked, looking as if she were about to cry. “Come on…” She turned the key, leading in Lexa without a glance backwards. “I need to clean you up.” 

* * *

“There, is that better?” Clarke asked tenderly, pressing her lips to Lexa’s hand, right below her damaged knuckles. 

Lexa nodded, breath hitching, as she felt Clarke stand between her legs, in dangerously close proximity. 

“I haven’t said anything this whole time.” Lexa spoke up, voice vulnerable, hating the way she sounded. 

“You don’t have to.” Clarke promised. “I...I need to apologize, for so many reasons. For springing that on you, for not fully explaining my intentions…” 

“No…” Lexa whispered. “I took it too seriously. I have unrealistic expectations. I-” 

“You don’t.” Clarke growled, angry at herself. “Lexa, it’s not unrealistic to want a perfect marriage, one that’ll last as long as we do. I want that too. I’m so sorry I made you even think otherwise, because I do want that with you. I want to spend every second with you, until you’re sick and tired of me.” Clarke whispered emotionally. “That’s not what those stupid papers were about.” 

“I should be thanking you.” Lexa murmured, her arms circling Clarke’s neck, pulling her closer. “You were trying to be thoughtful, to prove a point, and I...I assumed the worst. I always do, and I’m sorry, Clarke.” 

“That’s not your fault, Lex...Lexa.” She stumbled slightly. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa murmured shamefully. “You...I was angry. I shouldn’t have commented on that.” 

“You needed space, and I didn’t see that.” Clarke sighed, touching her forehead to Lexa’s. “But you’re always my baby. I know that. You know that.” 

Lexa smiled and Clarke couldn’t help the light laugh that escaped her throat, as she leaned down to kiss Lexa. 

“I love you.” Clarke whispered. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lexa murmured, uttering Clarke’s message back to her. 

“You got that?” Clarke blushed. 

“It’s what brought me home.” Lexa admitted, savoring the feel of Clarke against her. 

“I…” Lexa croaked out a little unsurely. “I was afraid of what it meant for us.” 

Clarke sighed, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I know, I shouldn’t have gone about it the way I did. It’s ironic, I only asked for one to prove to you that I was with you till the end.” 

Lexa sighed softly. “I’m sorry, Clarke. It hit a nerve. I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, okay?” Clarke murmured. “Just...don’t disappear on me again. I need you. I need to know you’re safe, at least. Not busting someone’s jaw in a bar or…” 

“I was with Lincoln and Anya at the old gym Lincoln bought.” Lexa quickly sputtered. “I wasn’t at some bar-” 

“Oh.” Clarke nodded, leaning back. “Okay. I trust you, babe.” She extended her hand to Lexa’s. “Let’s get ready for bed, alright?” 

* * *

“Lex.” Clarke watched her fiancee do shirtless pull-up’s in the bedroom door frame. Lexa didn’t seem to hear her. Clarke got up from her prone position on the bed and came to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her. 

Clarke pressed several kisses on Lexa’s taut stomach, and watched Lexa gasp and then slowly bring herself down, into Clarke’s full grasp. 

“I was calling you.” Clarke mumbled, kissing Lexa’s collarbone. 

“You were?” Lexa looked bashful. “Sorry, my mind has been racing-” 

“You do that when you’re guilty.” Clarke whispered. 

“You read the same issue of Cosmo for an hour.” Lexa countered. 

“Fair point.” Clarke tugged Lexa onto the bed, pulling Lexa onto her lap. 

“I’ll crush you!” Lexa yelped. 

“Relax, I weigh more than you do.” Clarke snorted, wrapping her arms around Lexa. “We need to clear our consciences.” 

Lexa nodded slowly. 

“I love you.” Clarke continued. “More than anything. More than anyone. Do you know what that means, Lexa? It means I’ll never, ever leave you. You need to know that.” 

“I do.” Lexa whispered.

“Good.” 

“Clarke, I love you. I’m sorry that I reacted so badly, it was...unbecoming of me. I know what you expect, and-” 

“Lex.” Clarke cut her off. “I don’t expect stoicism. I expect you to have emotions. What happened today is okay. I don’t need you to be strong for me, I need you to be open with me. I adore you…” Clarke whispered, cupping her cheeks. “I just want you to be happy.” 

Lexa nodded, kissing Clarke with unmatched passion, tangling her hands in Clarke’s hair. 

“Thank you.” Lexa whispered against her lips, their kiss becoming slower, more tender as time went by. “I love you.” She repeated for the billionth time, and she grinned against Clarke’s lips, happy to be at peace with Clarke again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're pleasantly surprised this exists, and got this far down the page- maybe check out clexa-hsau.tumblr.com !! 
> 
> I provide updates, we discuss the fics and nerd out, and most importantly- you'll be the first to know if I ever decide to do something stupid like write 4 years worth of fic and hide it away on a google website. Cheers!


End file.
